Crusade of Reckoning
by Ghost Writer 91
Summary: Krypton is at peace under King Kal-El and Queen Lois's reign. But the peace shall not last. An old nemesis is returning to dethrone them and no one of the House of El is safe. Deadly alliances shall be formed and many shall perish before the last sword is sheathed. And the world as they know it shall never be the same. Sequel to War of Dissension (Author's Cut)
1. If You Thought War Was Hard

**Due to technical difficulties, mainly a computer virus hijacking my laptop and corrupting many files; this fanfic is late. We really appreciate your patience and hope you enjoy our sequel. We even created a poster for this one. In my profile.**

* * *

**If You Thought War Was Hard, Try Marriage**

"Your Majesty must push." The midwife said and Lois screamed out in pain. After two years of marriage, Lois was giving birth to hers and Kal-El's first child but the physicians and midwife were worried by how long the labor was lasting.

Kal-El paced up and down in his inner chamber in his breeches, white shirt, and red robe listening to Lois's screams coming from their adjoining bedchamber. J'onn was sitting down twirling a sheathed dagger and with his feet up on a table in black trousers, a white shirt, and an unlaced green doublet. "Sire, we may need to cut the child out of the queen's womb." Emil Hamilton said.

Kal-El closed his eyes so not to picture it. "And my wife…? Will this kill her?" He asked softly and worried.

"Yes, but there is a chance that the queen may survive. But I have only seen a few women survive being in labor this long and those that did never bore anymore children." Emil said and Kal-El ran his hands over his face.

"Is it possible that you can deliver the child without cutting it from her womb?" Kal-El asked rubbing his temple.

"It is possible but both ways are dangerous to both the queen and the child." Emil replied. "What do wish for me to do?"

Kal-El placed his hands on top of his head and took a deep breath. Then he heard Lois scream again. "Save my wife…and if you can, save our child." He said. Emil bowed and reentered the bedchamber.

"If the child dies, Lois will never forgive you." J'onn said. Kal-El sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I know but she will live." Kal-El said.

Hours past, J'onn watched his friend, who was sitting frozen in front of the fireplace. The screams then stopped and all was silent in the bedchamber. Emil Hamilton left the bedchamber with his sleeves rolled up and there was still wet blood on his hands. "The Queen has delivered." Kal-El could not help but stare at his bloody hands. "Your Majesty…I am so sorry." Emil said somberly.

Kal-El pushed past Emil and entered the bedchamber despite Emil's protests. He first saw a bloody bundle of sheets wrapped around a small body. He covered his mouth with his right hand and then looked away. Kal-El heard muttering and took a step closer to the bed. The lurid sight made him clamp his jaw shut and his hands shake.

There was Lois. She was so pale and there was so much blood.

Kal-El awoke with a start covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Once he noticed his surroundings, he wiped the sweat from his brow and rested his head back on the soft pillow. His right hand rested on the bare pillow beside him. He caressed that bare area where Lois once slept beside him. There was no warmth, only the feel of the cool cloth. He held up his left hand and looked at the victory ring on his left ring finger.

He closed his eyes and pictured the rising sun shining on her face. How he would push back her hair behind her ear and she would moan at his touch. Then her eyes would open slowly and she would grin when she awoke to him marveling her.

Kal-El opened his eyes and sighed. He threw the covers back and left the bed. There was a long list of things to be done today. He could not worry about the past for it was the past. Nothing could change it, not even Rao himself.

He walked to the water basin in front of the window. Jon-Tel brought it in every morning before he awoke for he was one of a few who knew of his nightmares. He took a deep breath as he felt the cool water splash onto his face. Then he grabbed a cloth and dabbed the water off his face.

He sighed as he looked upon his reflection. Kal-El now had a thin mustache and a goatee. He looked upon the scars on his flesh. The veins around the particular wound on his right arm were still a pale green.

Kal-El was interrupted from his thoughts by knocking. It was most likely Jon-Tel coming to wake him. "Come." He said. Jon-Tel entered the bedchamber and bowed. "Well?" He asked.

"You have a rather large group of petitioners today and the new Genesis ambassador has arrived, Sire. And do not forget that your wards begin training with their new swords master today as well." Jon-Tel said.

Kal-El rubbed his eyes. "I remember. Thank you, Jon-Tel." Jon-Tel bowed and left the bedchamber. "Another day of politics." He whispered to himself and sighed. There were some days when he missed the war but then he thought back on the consequences of the war, such as the death of his guardian, Jonathan Kent, and his Uncle Zor-El. And Krypton was now in an era of peace, the first time since the last years of the reign of Zod II.

There was another knock on the door. It was his barber. And thus, his morning routine began. First, his barber shaved off his stubble and a quick trim of his hair. Then, Jon-Tel showed him an array of tunics. Then, a bath before he would dress himself.

Kal-El looked at his reflection in the mirror. He fastened his sword belt around his waist and straightened his fine knee-length blue tunic. Then Jon-Tel put the red slash over his head and onto his left shoulder. He adjusted it so the crest of the House of El was lying over his heart. Lastly, Jon-Tel presented him with his gold circlet. Kal-El picked it up off the red pillow and placed it on his brow. He motioned for Jon-Tel to leave.

Kal-El walked over to the fireplace and removed a locked box from the mantle. He unlocked it and opened it. Two silver lockets, his wedding band and ring, and the El ring rested in the box. He placed the El ring on his right ring finger and his red wedding band around his right wrist. The first silver locket appeared ordinary. He opened it to reveal a lock of dark hair inside of it. He closed the locket, kissed it, and put it back in the box somberly.

He picked up the second locket, which had the initials LL engraved on the front. He opened it to reveal a beautiful portrait of Lois. He grinned at the portrait, closed the locket, kissed it, and put it around his neck and hid it beneath his tunic. He closed and locked the box before putting it back on the mantle.

Kal-El left the bedchamber and was followed by Jon-Tel and two Red Shard knights in black hauberks, trousers, red tabards bearing the crest of their order, and they wore sword belts. They headed for the training courtyard and everyone bowed as he walked past. Soon, the sounds of wood striking wood could be heard coming from the training courtyard. Kal-El then motioned for his entourage to wait.

Kal-El entered the courtyard and grinned. His wards, Christopher and Conner Kent, were dueling with wooden swords. His daughter, 7-year-old Princess Kara Kal-El, watched and cheered on both of her brothers. He heard a woman chuckling and saw her watching the children. He walked up to her. "Good morrow, Lois." Kal-El greeted his wife.

Lois stopped chuckling and glanced at him for a moment before she went back to watching the children. "The new Genesis ambassador has arrived. The Council is entertaining him until we are finished with the petitioners." Lois sighed. "You were the one who said we need to keep up pretenses." He said quietly.

Newly 15-year-old Christopher then smacked the wooden sword out of 10-year-old Connor's hand. "Yield." Christopher said. Kal-El then began clapping and walked forward. The knights in the courtyard kneeled at once and the children bowed. Kal-El motioned for them all to rise.

"Well done, Chris." Kal-El said making Christopher smile and Connor frown. Conner then threw the wooden sword and it collided with a column. Kal-El patted Christopher's shoulder and kneeled before Connor. "Oh Connor, do not fret. You are only using too much force. A sword is about who is faster as well as who is stronger. We shall work on it later."

Connor nodded and flashed a small grin. Kal-El kissed his forehead and Connor groaned. Kara then ran up and threw her arms around Kal-El's neck. He picked her up and kissed both her cheeks. "Papa, may we go riding today?" Kara asked softly.

"Not today, sweetheart. Mama and I have important work to do." Kal-El said and put her down. "Until then, the three of you focus on your studies. Remember I receive reports from your tutors every day." Kal-El especially pointed two fingers at Christopher and Connor.

"Yes, father." All three children said in unison. Kal-El then ruffled all their hair making them laugh. Lois grinned.

Kal-El wiped the dust of his trousers and walked back to Lois. "My lady." He said and held up his left hand.

"My lord." Lois said and took his hand. They left the courtyard. "When will you get rid of that horrid beard?" She asked in the common tongue as they walked through the halls.

Kal-El nodded to the nobles who bowed to them. "When I grow tired of it." He replied and Lois scoffed. They then arrived at the doors to the throne room. Lois's maid and Jon-Tel's wife, Vala-Tel, handed Lois her red sash and gold circlet. She put them on and straightened her sash over her red dress.

Jon-Tel winked at his wife and she grinned. Kal-El nodded to Jon-Tel, who knocked on the doors twice. Kal-El held up his left hand, Lois took it, and they took a few steps back. "Their Majesties, King Kal-El and Queen Lois-El!" The royal herald announced. The doors opened and they entered the throne room.

They walked down the red carpet. Everyone was kneeling except the Genesis ambassadors, who were bowing instead. They reached their thrones, ascended the dias. They turned around to face the throne room. "Rise." He said and everyone rose as they sat down.

They spent the better part of the morning listening to petitioners: some land disputes, which Kal-El asked Councilor Qin to examine maps of the area and bring what he found to him as soon as possible. A wildfire burned some fields and destroyed a great deal of crops so Kal-El commanded Wren-Za to find out which farms were truly destroyed and to compensate the farmers to buy new seeds to plant with.

Lastly, a man in a dust covered brown wool doublet, trousers, and travel cloak. He kneeled before them in the Kryptonian manner. "What is your name and where do you hail from?" Kal-El asked. He sat up straight with his arms resting on the arms on his throne. His loyal hound, Krypto, lay beside his throne fully alert.

"Sul-Kol, Your Majesty, of Urrika." The man said nervously.

"Rise." The man stood but kept his gaze on the floor. "There is no reason to fear me or my queen, Sul-Kol. We are not gods but the sovereigns the gods have graced to lead their people, guide them, and protect them. Gazing upon us will not blind you for we are only flesh and blood. We are fellow Kryptonians." Kal-El said. Sul-Kol quickly cut his eyes to them and then back to the floor. "Better. Now, you have traveled far, Sul-Kol. Why have you come?"

"Majesty, I am here to report a great offense to your labor laws in the mines of the Jewel Mountains…" Sul-Kol finally found the courage to gaze upon them. "The new overseer has put young orphans to work in the mines after the miners have gone each night. He is forcing them to mine precious gems for his own pocket. The children are growing sick and if he keeps working them as he has, they shall soon begin to die."

Kal-El and Lois exchanged quick glances. "And what is the name of this overseer and how have you come to know all this?" He asked.

"His name is Erok-Ter, Majesty. I came to know this when I found a young girl hiding in the mines. She told me that she and the other children were taken from an orphanage along the coast and brought to work in the mines. They work with only one meal a day and are expected to bring at least one gem to Erok-Ter or be punished. This has been going on for months, Majesty." Sul-Kol said.

"And where is the child now?" Lois asked concerned.

"I took her home with me, where she has been under the care of me and my wife. But I did bring the child with me to Kandor. She is with my wife at an inn in the city. She did not wish to part from my wife and my wife did not want to part from her, Majesty." Sul-Kol said.

Kal-El drummed his fingers on the right arm of his throne twice. He then stroked his upper lip while he was thinking. "Commander Ak-Var, choose a captain to take a full regiment of the Red Shard to watch this overseer and arrest him if his crime is true. They will leave in the morrow. Write to the sheriff of Urrika of their coming." Ak-Var nodded once.

"And Sul-Kol, you will return to this inn with two knights of the Red Shard. You and yours shall be brought to stay in the palace for your protection. Commander Ak-Var, choose two knights and tell them to wear neither mail, nor armor. We do not wish to frighten the child." Ak-Var nodded once again.

"I thank Your Majesties." Sul-Kol bowed and back away until he was to the doors of the throne room. He then left.

Sir Perry White then stepped forward and bowed. "Ah, Sir Perry. It saddens the Queen and I to hear of your recall to Genesis but you have served King Peter well these past nine years in Krypton." He said.

"I thank Your Majesties. It has truly been an honor… Here is my replacement, my nephew, Sir Richard White." Richard White stepped forward and bowed. Kal-El and Lois nodded once to acknowledge him.

"Now, my last task as ambassador… His Grace, King Peter has asked of me to ask Your Majesties for reinforcements on his campaign against Alexander Luthor, who remains shut up behind the strong walls of the city of Thanagar." Perry said.

Lois looked at Kal-El, who was stroking his upper lip. "In my eyes, the war is over. Why should there be more Kryptonians bloodshed for a war that is long done in our view?" Kal-El asked.

"King Peter only thought that Krypton would like to help finish a conflict that they begun…Your Majesty." Perry replied.

Kal-El sucked his teeth and Lois then stroked his right arm, signaling him to compose himself. Despite being a just and gentle man, Kal-El had a horrible temper. "As much as I admire and respect King Peter, I do not intend to spend the rest of reign cleaning up the mess my uncle left behind when he left this world. May Rao grant him peace." Kal-El said.

Lois then placed her hand over his right hand, signaling she had a private comment to make. Kal-El leaned closer to her. "With his extent knowledge of the crystal, Alexander is still a great threat. And do not forget what realm I come from, dear husband." Lois whispered in his ear and he sighed. Kal-El sat up straight again.

"_But_, the queen stresses that Alexander is still a great threat to our realm despite his downfall. But I must first speak with my War Council so that we can determine how many troops we can spare without leaving our own realm vulnerable." Kal-El said.

"I thank Your Majesties. This news will greatly please King Peter." Perry bowed and stepped off to the side.

"If you will excuse me, my lord husband, I wish to speak with His Excellency." Lois said and Kal-El nodded. Lois arose and everyone, except Kal-El, bowed their heads. Kal-El kissed her hand tenderly before she descended the dias. Perry raised his head when Lois approached him. He held up his left hand and Lois took it with a smile. After another bow/curtsey to Kal-El, they left the throne room.

The doors closed behind them and Kal-El motioned for a Red Shard knight to come forward. "Send for General Nox-Van. I need him here to discuss the condition of our troops." Kal-El said. The knight bowed and left the throne room. "Until the General's arrival, are there anymore affairs of state to discuss?" Kal-El asked and Councilman Durkin stepped forward. "Yes?"

"First, we wish to discuss the withdrawal His Majesty made from the treasury for the Kandorian Orphanage." Durkin said.

"Their roof is in need of repair. Just know that until it is repaired, I have invited the children and their governess to stay here in the palace, especially since winter shall be arriving in a matter of weeks." Kal-El said. Durkin did not seem pleased but he did not care. "You will inform me of Nox-Van's arrival and we shall meet in the Council chamber."

Kal-El stood and everyone kneeled. He walked out of the throne room. "Send for Raya." Kal-El said to Jon-Tel. Jon-Tel nodded and went off to find her.

Lady Raya was brought to the chambers of the Duke and Duchess of Daxam; it was where Kal-El had been sleeping from some months. "You are fortunate that I have just finished training." He was twirling his boot dagger. "Things still not well between you and Lois?" She asked. Raya was the first woman accepted into the Red Shard and its first female lieutenant. She wore a red gambeson, black hauberk, black trousers and boots, her red tabard, and her sword belt.

Kal-El stuck the dagger into the table and took a sip of wine. Raya rolled her eyes, walked up to him and forced the goblet of wine out of his hand. She set it aside out of his reach. "I could have you arrested." He said.

"But you will not. Who else will you speak to besides King Bruce? You cannot fly to Gotham every night…and you have not told your kin, nor the Dowager Duchess of Kansas what is happening. Even King Bruce said you are brooding too much." Raya said and he groaned.

Kal-El put his head in his hands. "I wish she would do more than acknowledge me. I want things to be the way they were." He said somberly.

"Just give her time. She lost a child, Kal-El. That is hard for any woman, especially when she is already a mother. I can only imagine her pain." Raya said.

"I had the dream again… It always begins the same way, the night of Kara's birth but then it ends with the night of Van-El's birth. Then back to the night of Kara's birth… Why must I be haunted by these memories of the past?" He put his head back in his hands. Raya rubbed his shoulder.

"Rao works in mysterious ways. And dreams pass in time. Now, you need to focus on winning back a place in your wife's heart; at least her good graces." Raya said.

Kal-El sighed and raised his head. "You are right." He said.

"I know I am." Raya said and they chuckled.

Kal-El sighed and tilted his head back. He took a deep breath. "Lois still believes you are my mistress." Raya scoffed.

"I would not be your mistress even if you were unwed." She said and he chuckled. "I love you like a brother and that is all. Now we just have to prove it to your wife." Kal-El groaned and banged his head down on the table. "You are being pathetic." She said and he banged his head on the table again. "Be a man! By Rao, you are a king!"

"I have tried everything…jewels, magnificent dinners, requests to spend the day together. I am at a lost for ideas." Kal-El said and banged his head on the table again.

"Stop that!" Raya exclaimed and smacked the back of his head. "Just tell her the truth… In fact the Day of Truth will be upon us in a few days. That is your opportunity." She said.

Kal-El rested his chin in the palm of his right hand. "I do not know where I would be now if it were not for your guidance in these past few months." Kal-El said. Raya took his hand and gave him a reassuring look. He gave her a small grin.

"We should go hunting." Raya said and Kal-El chuckled.

"You always speak of hunting when I speak of my problems in my life union." Kal-El said.

"How else am I going to distract you?" Raya said with a smile.

"You have been distracting me for months…riding, archery, training, now hunting; no wonder Lois believes you to be my mistress." Kal-El said and banged his head onto the table again.

"Stop that!" Raya said and smacked the back of his head again. "Anymore affairs of state for the day?"

"Just talk of sending troops to join General Lane, King Carter and Queen Shiera at the siege of Thanagar; and the boys have a new swords master; and supper with the new Genesis ambassador…" Kal-El droned on.

"Supper…we should go hunting so you can dine on something fresh. Perhaps a deer or a boar… I heard talk of a wild boar maiming some farmers not far from here." Raya gave him a look and he shook his head. Then she stared him down. He nodded and she flashed him a quick grin.

A few hours later

Kal-El mounted Bothgr. The horse was still quick and reliable for his age. Jon-Tel, Raya, Christopher, and six other Red Shard knights mounted their horses as well. Servants sat in a few wagons. One wagon was empty waiting to carry any game back. Another wagon held the hunting dogs. Kal-El now wore a blue wool doublet and a red fur-trimmed cloak. The knights wore black hauberks over their red gambesons, their red tabards, and black fur-trimmed cloaks.

Lois watched from their bedchamber window. She caressed her wedding ring on her left ring finger. Kara Kal-El was practicing the lute in the background. She clenched her hand into a fist when she saw Kal-El and Raya laughing. She walked away from the window and focused on her daughter.

Kal-El looked up at the bedchamber hoping to catch a glimpse of her but she was nowhere in sight. He sighed somberly. Raya gave him a reassuring smile and a pat on the back. That got a small grin out of him but he looked back up at the window again. He sighed. "Let us be off." He said. The gate was raised, he gave Bothgr a kick, and they galloped out of the courtyard.

They rode down the road. Knights standing along both sides of the road kneeled as he passed. The iron gates opened and they galloped passed them. "Clear the road! Make way for His Gracious Majesty!" Someone yelled. The people cleared the road and bowed to the galloping hunting party. Kal-El held up his hand to them as he lightly galloped by.

They were in a small wood not far from Kandor. Kal-El wielded a boar spear and they galloped after the hunting dogs. They were on the scent. Kal-El and Raya raced side by side with Christopher right behind them. The boar shrieked and took off running when the dogs barked at it. "Yah!" Kal-El yelled and shook the reins. Raya and he readied their boar spears.

The boar was in sight, running for its life. Raya aimed and threw her spear. It missed the boar by no more than an inch hitting a tree. The boar squealed and ran faster making Kal-El laugh. Raya shot him a dirty look and a knight passed her another boar spear. Christopher threw his spear and it almost struck the boar's feet. "Well done!" Kal-El yelled over his shoulder.

Kal-El aimed and took a deep breath. He threw the spear and it hit its target. But at the exact moment the spear hit it, there was a blue flash and the ground shook. They pulled back on the reins and Bothgr stood back on his hind legs. "Whoa! Calm down!" Kal-El exclaimed. Bothgr put down his front legs down and Kal-El patted his neck. He calmly shushed him. "Alright... We are alright." He said to him. Bothgr relaxed. "What in the name of Rao was that?"

"Let me see your hands!" Raya said and Kal-El looked at her confused. "Your hands!" She demanded. He rolled his eyes but he removed his riding gloves and showed her his hands. The victory ring was visible on his left hand. "That was not you?" She asked and he shook his head. "Form up around the king!"

The knights drew their swords and so did Kal-El but two knights grabbed crossbows. Christopher only had a dagger on his belt. A knight pointed to an area in the wood, where smoke was rising. "Chris, stay here." Christopher opened his mouth to protest but Kal-El shot him a look. Kal-El motioned for them to move forward carefully and Raya nodded. He motioned for the servants to wait and they began a slow trot.

It took them a few minutes but they arrived to a medium-sized crater. Raya shot him a confused look and Kal-El shrugged. He dismounted and she rolled her eyes. She and four of the knights dismounted. The two with crossbows remained atop their horses. Kal-El readied his sword and slowly approached the crater.

Kal-El was about to go down it but Raya put her hand on his shoulder and pulled him back. She shook her head to him. She held up two fingers and pointed her sword to the crater. Two knights walked passed them and slid down into the crater. They could hear their chainmail clanking and them mumbling.

"There is a man down here! He looks wounded!" Someone yelled from inside the crater. Kal-El and Raya rushed to the edge of the crater. A man was unconscious in the crater's center.

"Where did he come from?" Raya asked and Kal-El shook his head. "Look at his armor." She said. The stranger was wearing black hauberk and chausses, a red surcoat with the Red Shard crest but there was a scorch mark where his family crest should be, black high boots and a double wrap-around sword belt but no sword.

Kal-El had never seen armor like that except in the Hall of Kings. It was similar to that of Seyg-El's armor. "What should we do with him, Sire?" One of the knights in the crater asked.

"He returns to Kandor with us so the court physician may tend to him." Kal-El answered. The knights nodded. They hoisted the stranger up and put each of his arms around one of their shoulders. Kal-El gripped the first knight's forearm and Raya the second's forearm and they helped them out of the crater. "Put him on my horse." The knights nodded.

They lay the stranger atop Bothgr. Kal-El took the reins. He would walk. The two other knights dismounted. Everyone took the reins of their horses and began walking back to where they left Chris, the servants and their prize boar.

* * *

"My lady, the king has returned from his hunt with a great boar for supper…and with a guest." Vala-Tel said to Lois.

Lois looked up from her chess game with little Kara. "A guest… Who?" Lois asked.

"They found a man wounded in the woods. The king brought him back here so the court physician could care for him." Vala said and Lois nodded with a small grin. Vala curtsied and went back to her sewing.

Lois moved a rook. "Checkmate." She said. Kara was caught off guard and stood on the chair to look down at the chess board. "Kara Martha Ella Kal-El, get down from that chair!" Lois exclaimed. Kara groaned and sat down.

"I can never win." Kara sulked. Lois leaned over the chess board and caressed her daughter's face with the back of her fingers.

"Do not fret, my little princess. There are times when I cannot best your father at chess." Lois said. Kara's face lit up and she hopped off the chair running to the door. "Stop!" Kara stopped. "And just where do you think you are going?"

"To see Papa." Kara said. Lois sighed but kept a straight face because Kal-El was the last person she wanted to see.

"Take my hand. I shall take you to him." Lois stood and Kara took her hand. They left her chambers with two knights and Vala following them.

"This man has suffered many injuries but all of them are many years old except for the blow to his head." Emil Hamilton said. He had just finished bandaging up the stranger's head. "Do we know who he is yet?"

"No. He wears the crest of the Red Shard but I do not know him. No one knows him. It could be a costume, perhaps… When will he wake up?" Kal-El asked.

"I cannot be certain. It could be tomorrow or a month from now. We can only wait, my lord." Emil said. At that moment, the chamber door opened and Princess Kara came rushing in.

"Hey!" Kal-El exclaimed and scooped her up in his arms. "What are you doing in here?"

"Looking for you." Lois said entering the bedchamber. "Is this our unexpected guest?" She asked motioning to the unconscious man in the bed. Kal-El nodded stroking his mustache with his left hand and holding Kara in his right arm. Lois rolled her eyes. She really hated the mustache and goatee.

"Is he going to be alright, Papa?" Kara asked.

"I do not know. We have to wait and see what happens." He answered and kissed her cheek. He left the bedchamber and Lois followed him out. "Now how is papa's precious little star?" He asked.

"Well." Kara. Kal-El chuckled and kissed her cheek again. She rubbed off his kiss. "Your hair tickles." She was talking about his mustache. He chuckled and put her down. Kara then took Kal-El's right hand and Lois's left hand. They began walking through the corridors with four knights following them.

"How was the hunt?" Lois asked.

"Well…until our guest appeared from nowhere. I just do not know where he came from. It is like he just fell from the sky." Kal-El said.

"Can you speak to Connor? He became frustrated after their lesson was over... Your leaving did not help his mood." Lois said.

"I had to leave to speak with my War Council on what troops to send to Thanagar." Kal-El replied and Lois gave him a look. "But I will speak with him."

Lois nodded. "I worry about him."

"So do I but we have to work together for his sake. Shall we dine on it tomorrow?" He asked and Lois sighed. She looked down at an unassuming Kara.

"Very well…and remember we dine with all the ambassadors later on this evening." Lois said.

"I remember." Kal-El said and nodded once. Christopher was walking by at that moment. He was walking with and talking to Thara Ak-Var. "Chris!" Christopher and Thara stopped walking and bowed. "Where is Connor?"

"He is still in the training courtyard." Christopher said.

"Welcome back to court, Lady Thara." Lois said to Commander Ak-Var's daughter. Kal-El nodded once to her and Thara curtsied. "We shall dine together soon and speak of your time at the Metropolitan court." She said and Thara bowed her head.

"I shall go speak to Connor now. Kara." Kal-El kissed his daughter's forehead. "My lady." He kissed Lois's hand. Lois noticed Christopher looked uncomfortable and somber as he kissed her hand and walked away.

"Is something the matter, Chris?" Lois asked and he simply shook his head. "Now what are you two up to?"

"We are just becoming reacquainted, Your Majesty. Christopher and I had the same tutors here at court before my mother sent me to Metropolis to stay with her brother, the Kryptonian ambassador." Thara said.

"I remember. Go on. We shall speak soon." Lois said and walked off with Kara.

* * *

Conner was slashing a pell with his wooden training sword. Kal-El watched in the background leaning against a column with his arms crossed. Conner was hitting the post with such fury and loud grunting.

The young boy was shirtless and wore black trousers. His shirt and boots were off to the side. He yelled and struck the pell hard, making the wooden sword break in half. Then he yelled in frustration and threw the broken bottom half of the sword.

Kal-El stepped forward and dodged the flying broken sword. Conner was breathing heavily and bowed to Kal-El, who sighed. "How can someone so young have so much anger?" Conner looked down.

"I am sorry that I am such a disappointment to you, Sire." Conner said.

Kal-El sighed. He kneeled down onto one knee before Conner. "Conner…you are not a disappointment to me. Far from it. Your mother and I love you just the way you are."

"But Christopher is the better swordsmen, archer, rider…and at least he is Kryptonian." Conner said and dropped down onto the ground. He sat down and crossed his arms. Kal-El sat down onto the ground as well and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. They had told Connor that he was an orphan from Genesis that Lois had taken in before they had gotten married.

"No, you are not Kryptonian…but you are no less dear to me and to your mother. And being Kryptonian has nothing to do with skill. Now…" Kal-El stood and walked off to the side. He removed his sword belt, doublet, shirt, and boots. He picked up a wooden training sword and a short wooden training sword. He tossed Conner the short one and went to stand next to him.

Kal-El twirled his sword and performed a quick combination of slashes, blocks, and thrusts. "Skill can only be obtained through practice." Conner looked down. "I did not learn all this in one day. It would be months before I could twirl a sword without dropping it. My uncle trained with me every night until I could do it and I shall practice with you every night until you are as a great a swordsman as I. Perhaps, even greater." Conner grinned.

Kal-El ruffled his hair and Conner smacked his hand with the wooden sword. Kal-El chuckled. "Move as I do." He began doing some slashes and blocks in slow motion. Connor copied him. "Good."

Lois watched them from a distance and smiled. Conner looked so happy. Then she looked at Kal-El. She lowered her head and wiped a tear from her eye. She just wanted things to be the way they used to be…before Van-El but she knew it would never be the same.

She had heard the whispers of her being barren; of Kal-El having a mistress. She tried her best to shut her ears to them but even now she was beginning to believe them. She walked away and went back to her chambers so no one would see her tears.


	2. Bloodlines

**Bloodlines**

The mysterious stranger's eyes suddenly shot open. His vision was blurred and his head was killing him. He looked around and saw that he was in a bedchamber. A Red Shard knight was in the room with a bowl and clean bandages preparing to redress his wounds. He wore strange armor and he did not know him. The stranger quickly closed his eyes. The knight removed the bloodied bandages and a look of surprise appeared on his face. There was no longer a gash on his head, just some blood. "In the name of…"

The stranger's eyes popped open and he grabbed the knight by the throat. The stranger rose from the bed and lifted the knight in the air. "Where am I? Is this Kandor? Am I in the Crystal Palace?" The stranger demanded.

The knight quickly drew a boot dagger and stabbed the stranger in the shoulder but the blade shattered on his skin. The stranger growled and threw the knight threw the stone wall into the next bedchamber. A woman and children screamed.

The stranger put on his torn dirty shirt, walked through the hole in the wall and up to the unconscious knight. He removed the knight's sword. "What?" The stranger said as he examined the sword. The craftsmanship was similar to Tahrao but the hilt was red and silver. Then he heard running and shouting outside.

A woman was in the corner holding her two children. The stranger looked at them sympathetically but then two Red Shard knights burst into the adjoining bedchamber and gaped at the hole in the wall. "In here!" The woman cried and the knights looked through the hole.

The stranger ran out the door and down the hall with the knights following. Then the man disappeared in a blur. "By Rao! Sound the alarm!"

Conner was now relying more on speed than strength as he perfectly parried a thrust and spun around to hit Kal-El on the arm. He grunted when struck. "Good! One day you may make a fine knight of the Red Shard." Kal-El ruffled Conner's hair, both of them smiling. Then a bell rung from the tower and their smiles disappeared. Commander Ak-Var and ten Red Shard knights rushed into the courtyard.

"Your guest awoke and attacked Kroll-Zan. He is loose within the palace." Ak-Var said.

"My wife and daughter." Kal-El said urgently as he rushed for his clothes. He tossed Connor his shirt and boots. Kal-El put on his shirt and boots, ignoring his doublet, and he drew his sword from its scabbard on his sword belt.

"Captain Tam-Or is with them with more knights. And Viscount Kent is with them." Ak-Var said and Kal-El made a sigh of relief.

"Conner, stay close to me." Kal-El said and Conner nodded. Then the courtyard doors burst open and the knights drew their swords. Connor still held his wooden training sword. Kal-El pushed Conner behind him.

"Seyg-El! Seyg-El!" The stranger entered the courtyard shouting. "I demand an audience with the king!" He shouted. Kal-El took a step forward but Ak-Var stopped him and Conner tugged on his sleeve.

Kal-El motioned for them to step aside and they reluctantly did. He gave Conner a wink and stepped forward. The knights made a gap for him to walk through. Four knights had crossbows aimed at the stranger and the rest had their swords raised. Kal-El appeared in front of the group with his sword raised. The stranger looked confused. "Jor-El?" He asked and Kal-El tilted his head to the side for a moment.

"No. Jor-El is dead. Now who are you and why are you attacking my knights?" Kal-El asked.

"Who are you?" The stranger raised his sword and the knights twitched. Kal-El motioned for them to hold. Ak-Var held back Conner.

"I am Kal-El, the first of his name, king of Krypton. Now who are you?" Kal-El asked again.

"Where is Seyg-El?" The stranger demanded.

"Seyg-El has been dead for more than seventy years now." Kal-El said.

"What?" The stranger said. He lowered his sword and ran his hand through his hair confused. "Seventy years… Seventy winters." The stranger had brown hair and blue eyes. He and Kal-El were the same height but the stranger was more muscular. He had a stubble and long black shaggy hair. "And his son, Jor-El?"

"Jor-El I is dead. As are all his sons. As I have told you before, I am the son of Jor-El II. _I_ am the king of Krypton… Now who are you? I am beginning to lose my patience and you are frightening my ward." Kal-El said. The stranger turned and saw the young boy being protected by the knights.

"Forgive me." The stranger said. He pointed the blade down and kneeled. "I am called Bar-El, son of Sul-El II and Duke of Argo… Well no longer a duke. I gave up that title long ago it seems."

"Are you mad…? Bar-El died at the Battle of Xan near a hundred years ago. He and hundreds of soldiers burned with the city." Kal-El said.

Bar-El chuckled. "Yes, I was at the Battle of Xan and the only soldiers that burned with the city were those of Alia-Zod…and I believe that you already knew that." He said.

Kal-El carefully approached him slightly lowering his sword. "Seyg-El had wounds from the battle on his hip or thigh?" Kal-El asked.

"Both. The wound was from a single stroke extending from his hip to his thigh." Bar-El said.

"How did Seyg-El pick the name for the Order of the Red Shard?" Kal-El asked. Only those that studied Seyg-El's journals knew the answer to that question.

"Red for the red sun of Krytpon and from the shards of his shattered shield from his duel with Zod." Bar-El answered.

"What weapon did Seyg-El make just for Zod VII?" Kal-El asked.

"It was no weapon. He was the creator of gauntlets. He made his from Kryptium so he could harm Zod." Bar-El answered.

Kal-El lowered his sword and looked at Bar-El with amazement. "They say you and your wife were killed in the battle." Kal-El said.

"We could not just tell people what great task Seyg-El asked of us after the battle… Can you tell them to lower their weapons? I have seen too much bloodshed in my lifetime." Bar-El said. Kal-El motioned for them to lower their weapons and they all slowly did.

"Father?" Conner asked.

"Go and find your mother." Kal-El said.

"But…" Conner protested. Kal-El pointed to the door and Conner stomped out of the training area.

"Forgive him. He has a temper like that of his mother." Kal-El said.

"So did my children." Bar-El said and then had a somber look on his face. "I must speak with you of a great and urgent matter." Kal-El nodded. He retrieved his doublet and they left the courtyard together with the knights keeping a close watch on Bar-El.

Conner burst into his parents' chambers. "Conner Kent, do not slam that door!" Lois said fiercely. Conner slowly closed the door and she then tightly embraced him. "Where were you? I was so worried." He pushed himself out of her grip groaning.

"I was with father when Ak-Var and the man came. He said his name is Bar-El." Conner said.

Lois put down her sheathed sword. She had retrieved it when the alarm was sounded. "Stay here with your brother and sister." Conner groaned. "Stay." She commanded sternly and left the chamber.

"We attacked Xan when we learned of Alia's plot to release Zod from the Phantom Zone. We captured her and Zod's nobles and banished them to the Phantom Zone. We knew that there were others in the plot but they escaped. Sam, Samuel Kent that is, Seyg-El and I came up with a plan… He and Kent would hunt these traitors and I would guard them in the Zone." Bar-El explained.

"What of your wife?" Kal-El asked pouring them two goblets of wine. He wore his doublet but it was open with its laces untied. He had put back on his sword belt.

"She chose to come with me even though I forbade her. Lilo never listens…listened." Bar-El said and took a sip of wine. "Time moves much slower in the Zone… I believed only ten years had past but it has truly been over 100." Bar-El took a large gulp of wine and sighed. "But we needed an advantage over the Zoners. Seyg-El blessed us with the powers of the Crystal before he split it back into the three pieces that made it."

"But how could you use them in the Zone?" Kal-El asked. Bar-El motioned to the victory ring on Kal-El's left hand.

"In this world, the crystal on that ring takes away the power. In the Zone, it gives back the powers." Bar-El said.

"Where is yours?" Kal-El asked seeing that his fingers were bare.

Bar-El rubbed his bare ring finger. "It was taken from me… They took my Lilo as well." Bar-El said somberly. He ran his hand up his face and through his hair. "I went after them even though I was powerless. And when I did catch up to them I overheard a terrible plot." At that moment Lois burst into the chamber Bar-El was being cared for in earlier.

"What in the name of the gods is going on? First, the alarm sounds frightening Kara. I could not find Connor and now Connor tells me that the madman loose in the palace is kin to us. What happened to the wall?!" She looked through the large hole in the wall. "And who are you?" Lois ranted with her hands on her hips.

Bar-El stood. "Bar-El, son of Sul-El II and Warden of the Phantom Zone." He said and bowed his head. Lois's eyes widened.

"Is he serious? The Zone has a warden?" Lois asked Kal-El, who nodded.

"So it would seem. My wife, Lois. Lois, Bar-El." Kal-El said. Bar-El and Lois nodded to each other once. "Lois, Bar-El came here to warn us."

"Warn us about what?" Lois asked.

"If I may go on…" Bar-El said. Lois sat down across from Kal-El and Bar-El sat back down. "My wife and I were patrolling when we were ambushed. In the fray, our victory rings were forced from our fingers and they took my wife." Lois looked sympathetic. "I followed them to a camp site and what I saw is why I rushed to the portal." He downed the remaining contents of his goblet.

"What did you see?" Lois asked.

"An army. A vast army comprised of I believe every prisoner of the Zone." Bar-El said. Kal-El and Lois exchanged worried glances. "The banners of Zod were all over the camp. He plans to drain my wife dry to open the portal and return to conquer Krypton… And I feel this is all my doing." Bar-El rubbed his temples.

"You must not blame yourself." Lois said sympathetically.

"But I must… When Dru-Zod II was banished to the Zone, he and Zod VII went to war for control over the Zone. I turned a blind eye and told Lilo to do the same. I thought they would wipe each other out. But Dru-Zod was the victor and he took control of his forefather's forces. That is when he must have begun building this army." Bar-El sighed. "This is all my doing."

"How can Zod use her blood if your wife is only an El due to your union?" Lois asked.

"Lilo bore me three children. One stillborn son and a healthy son and daughter." Bar-El sighed. "I lost my children, my sister, and my cousins to the war. Lilo is all I have left now."

"No she is not. You have us now." Kal-El said and Bar-El nodded somberly. It was not the same as the family he once knew but they were still blood. "How long before the army comes?" He asked.

"Zod and his war council spoke of spies sent ahead to amass weapons, wealth, influence. If caught, these spies were commanded to take their own lives." Bar-El said. Kal-El and Lois exchanged glances. "What is it?"

"For the past year, many of our laws have been broken in Urrika." Kal-El said. "And all those arrested have taken their lives before trial. I have knights leaving for Urrika in the morrow to meet with the sheriff there to arrest another lawbreaker."

"Those were Zod's spies following their command. I do not know how many he sent back but they were told to infiltrate your court and this city as well." Bar-El said. Kal-El stroked his mustache and considering the situation. Lois said nothing.

"Jon-Tel!" Kal-El called and he entered the chamber. "Assemble the captains and lieutenants of the Red Shard in the morrow. Send for my cousin in the morrow. And find some new chambers for my guest to sleep in as well." Jon-Tel nodded and left the chamber. "Is there anything else you may know of this invasion?"

"Only that they would be prepared in a matter of weeks." Bar-El said. Kal-El and Lois exchanged worried glances. "Fret not. In this world, weeks there are months here. But they are coming."

* * *

"Commander, captains, and lieutenants of the Red Shard, I have summoned you all here for an old enemy is returning to conquer Krypton and dethrone me." Kal-El said and the knights murmured among themselves.

"Who is this old enemy?" Raya asked.

"The House of Zod." Kal-El answered and murmuring began again.

"The last of the House of Zod was banished to the Phantom Zone by Zor-El many years ago and their portal destroyed. Is this a real threat?" Commander Ak-Var asked.

"Yes. Zod has amassed a vast army in the Phantom Zone. He plans to escape and return to Krypton. And he has sent spies back to carry out his works before his return and some may be here at court." Kal-El said and the murmuring began again. "I have sent for J'onn J'onzz. If anyone can discreetly find the spies here, it is he." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I want you all to help him in his search. The less who know of these spies, the better. The queen and I shall inform the Council and War Council of the threat in the morrow. We shall send word to the generals of the realms to begin raising the Royal Army with false plans to invade Thanagar. I command you not tell your friends or loved ones." Kal-El said and everyone nodded. He motioned for them to leave. They all left the chamber and only Raya remained. "Yes?"

"I believe now is the time for you to reconcile with the queen. When it comes to the House of Zod…many lives will be lost and you do not want any regrets." Raya said and he nodded once. She bowed and left the chamber. Kal-El caressed his locket of Lois.

The Council and War Council knew something was amiss when Kal-El commanded all Red Shard knights to leave the council chamber and only for only their leaders to enter the hall. All became pale as ghosts when he informed them of the coming invasion from the Phantom Zone. The War Council quickly got over the shock; they are soldiers, after all; but it took the Council awhile longer. The War Council then decided against sending the troops to Thanagar.

Lois's heart increased as they spoke of raising the Royal Army once more. Kal-El saw that she was concerned and he took her left hand. She did not recoil but held his hand. They both hated war but this war now was for their own survival. He caressed her knuckles and her heart rate slowed somewhat. Kal-El ended the session by commanding them all not to repeat a word of what was told to anyone, especially to their loved ones.

Kal-El paced in his and Lois's chambers while Lois sat down. Kal-El then felt like he should break the ice. "You look beautiful." He said softly and Lois acknowledged his comment by simply nodding once. "I am just trying to make conversation, Lois."

"If you wish to make conversation, why not send for Raya?" Lois said coldly.

"This has nothing to do with Raya." Kal-El said and Lois scoffed. "I speak the truth and you know when I am lying." Lois crossed her arms. He took a deep breath. "Raya is not my mistress." Lois turned away from him. "Look at me! Look me in the eyes and you shall see I speak the truth." Lois refused to look at him. "I never lie to you."

Lois scoffed again. Kal-El forced her onto her feet and roughly kissed her. Lois pulled back and smacked him. She then rushed out of the chamber. Jon-Tel was about to knock on the chamber door when Lois rushed out. She did not give him time to bow and she just walked away with her bodyguards. "Um…J'onn J'onzz, Sire." Jon-Tel said, bowed and left.

Kal-El rubbed his cheek and motioned for J'onn to come forward. "Did I miss something?" J'onn asked. Kal-El sighed and stopped rubbing his cheek.

"Dru-Zod has sent spies to this city; to my court. I want you to find them and bring them to me breathing. Understood?" Kal-El asked and J'onn nodded. Kal-El motioned for him to leave.

Kal-El mounted Urvlsh with six Red Shard knights. He looked up and saw Lois watching from her bedchamber window. He kissed his fingers and held his hand up to her. She left the window and he sighed. The gate was raised and he rode out of the courtyard.

Kal-El returned a couple hours later and dismounted in front of the palace. Jon-Tel was waiting for him "The queen wishes to speak with you. She is in the royal chambers." He said quietly. Kal-El sighed and nodded. He handed Jon-Tel his red fur trimmed cloak and entered the palace.

"My lady, it is the king." Vala said and Lois nodded. She let Kal-El into the inner chamber and bowed to Kal-El. He nodded once to her. Lois then motioned for Vala to leave. When they were alone, she motioned for him to have a seat.

Kal-El untied the laces to his red doublet, leaned back on the edge of the table and crossed his arms. "So now I must be summoned to my…_our_ own chambers." He said.

"Connor once more became frustrated at training today. You said you would speak to him." Lois said.

"I did speak to him and I shall handle Connor's training myself. May we speak of this later? I want to apologize for my actions this mor..." Kal-El said.

"Is our son not important?" Lois asked. He knew she was trying to change the subject and that he had to answer or they would be arguing all night.

"Yes, he is important but I want to…we need to speak about us. Things have not been well between us since Van…" Kal-El said. Lois cut him off again.

"We speak only of our children's upbringing and that is all. As I told you before, if you wish to have a conversation, speak to Raya." Lois said taking a sip of wine. Kal-El slammed the palm of his hand down onto the table. Lois did not flinch; she simply took another sip of wine.

"Raya is not my mistress. I have no mistress. The only woman I wish to have a conversation with is my wife, which you are." Kal-El said. He walked to her side of the table. "I just want you, Lois." He said softly.

Lois turned her head away from him but he reached down to caress her cheek. Her skin grew hot at his touch and she immediately stood. "I think it best that you leave now." She said upset and went into her adjoining bedchamber. Kal-El turned to leave but he stopped after only taking a few steps.

He then turned around and pushed opened the door to their bedchamber. She was standing in front of the fireplace and she turned to look at him. He quickly walked up to her, grabbed her shoulders and turned her around facing him. He kissed her but more tenderly than this morning.

Lois's eyes widened in shock but then they closed out of pleasure. She wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingers through her hair. Kal-El removed his doublet and Lois undid the laces to his trousers. He loosened the laces of her dress and pulled it down. They moved towards the bed kissing heatedly and fell down onto the feather bed.

* * *

"The queen has delivered… Kal-El…I am so sorry." Emil said and stepped out of the way. Kal-El cautiously enters the bedchamber to hear the sounds of a crying Vala and sees a bundle of bloodied blankets. A baby's hand sticks out of the bundle. Kal-El immediately turns away, putting his hand over his mouth to prevent himself from screaming and to quiet his sobs.

"Let me hold him." Lois said weakly.

"Leave… Leave!" Kal-El commanded. One of Emil's servants took away the bloody bundle and the bedchamber was cleared.

"Why does he not cry? Where is he? Clark, where is he?" He sat down on the edge of the bed and took her hand. His eyes were red and a single tear rolled down his cheek. "No… No. No. No!" She cried and he just held her.

Kal-El's eyes shot open and he was breathing heavily. He felt a hand that was not his own resting on his chest. He turned his head to his right and saw Lois sleeping peacefully besides him. He wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand and took deep breaths to calm down his heart. Soon the memories of the previous night came flooding back.

They had made love for the first time in over a year. It was pleasurable but he could not help but feel that it had been empty. They had always made love with such passion and intimacy. But this was only lust and some passion. Even her kisses felt empty. He wanted this but it was just not the same.

He turned to his right and caressed her cheek with the back of his left hand. She did not stir. She was always a sound sleeper. Kal-El threw back the blanket and arose naked. He picked up a cloth and wiped all the sweat from his body. He opened the window a crack and could smell nothing so dawn was still hours away. He began to dress quietly, not wanting to wake Lois.

Kal-El then removed his victory ring and set it down on the mantle over her fireplace. He hovered a couple inches in the air just to make sure his powers were working. He opened the window and flew out after carefully closing the window behind him. There was one man he just needed to talk to.

* * *

The Batman of Gotham watched smugglers enter the Gotham City harbor through his lens and tube. He wore a gray brigandine with a symbol of a black bat on his chest and a black cape. He wore a black helm that had bat-like features including bat ears on the sides.

"It is not wise and it is rude as well to sneak up on someone." The Batman said hoarsely still watching the smugglers.

"And it is not wise for a king to do this every night even if he has an heir." Kal-El said floating a few feet over the Batman.

The Batman stood and removed his helm revealing Bruce Wayne. He ran his hand through his hair. "Do not bring my children into this." Bruce said in his somewhat deep voice. Kal-El landed softly onto the roof. "What happened with Lois now?" He asked putting away his lens and tube.

"We made love…and it was empty. I feel used. I am not saying it was not pleasurable but… I feel used." Kal-El said ranted. Bruce groaned.

"I consider you my brother in many ways but there are things that even blood brothers do not share." Bruce said.

"That is why I came to you. You are like my brother and I do not know who else I can speak to. I just need your counsel." Kal-El said.

Bruce sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Fine. First, get rid of that ridiculous thing on your face." Kal-El stroked his goatee. "Second, speak to her on the Day of Truth. I would. Let her know you still love her and tell that there is no other woman but her and say whatever else you like." Bruce said and put back on his helm.

"What is with you and Raya and the Day of Truth?" Kal-El complained.

"Well then, Lady Raya is a wise woman. Take her counsel and leave me be. Oh and quell the rumors of her being your mistress as well." Batman said hoarsely.

The Nightwing then appeared in a black brigandine with a symbol of some sort of bird in blue. "More problems with Lois." Nightwing said plainly and Batman nodded.

"Richard." Kal-El said and nodded once to him.

"You found them." Nightwing said to Batman, who nodded.

"They gave the harbor master a purse full of gold for his silence. I will send word to the captain of the guard in the morrow." Batman said.

"I shall leave you two to your affairs." Batman waved to him over his shoulder and he flew off.


	3. Day of Truth

**I do not get to update as much as I like with the school year starting but me and co-writer are going as fast as we can. Thank you for your patience.**

* * *

**Day of Truth**

Lois rubbed the pillow beside her and felt it bare. She opened her eyes and saw that she was alone. He was gone and so were his clothes. Lois groaned and hit the pillow several times feeling like a fool. Lois threw back the sheet and fur blankets. She put on her robe and tied the belt tight.

Vala entered the bedchamber and curtsied as Lois angrily paced. "Is everything alright, my queen?"

"No! Who does he think he is to come into this chamber, make love to me, and to leave like a thief in the night?! I know he is the king and my husband and it is my duty as queen to give him heirs and to be his companion. And I know that he loves the children we do have. Did he just do this so that I may conceive and give him the son everyone longs for? I feel used. And I do not like being used!" Lois ranted.

Vala filled a goblet halfway with wine and handed it to Lois. She downed its contents in moments without spilling a single drop. "Better?" Vala asked.

"Yes. You know me so well." Lois said and Vala grinned.

"I will draw your bath." Vala said.

The barber entered Kal-El's current bedchamber like he did every morning after Kal-El bathed. He sat back in the chair shirtless. "Shave it all." The barber applied cool soap to his chin and Kal-El closed his eyes as he did his work.

"Finished, Sire." The barber cleaned off the remaining soap with a wet cloth and then dried his face with a dry cloth. Kal-El ran his hand down his smooth chin.

"Well done." Kal-El stood and gave the barber a gold coin. "Enjoy the festival." The barber grinned, bowed, and left the chamber. Jon-Tel entered as the barber left. He showed Kal-El two tunics. "The blue." Jon-Tel nodded. Kal-El put on a waist-length collarless shirt. Then he crouched so Jon-Tel could help him put the tunic over his head since Kal-El was a head taller than Jon-Tel.

Jon-Tel straightened his blue silk tunic. Kal-El then put on his sword belt. There was a knock on the door. Jon-Tel opened it and a knight whispered something to him. "I shall return in a moment, Sire." Kal-El nodded.

His sword was lying on the table. He put the sword in the red scabbard of his belt. He looked at his appearance in the looking glass. The barber had parted and combed his hair but the ends were still curly. Jon-Tel entered the chamber. "What is it?"

"Thor-Us, son of Kor-Us, seeks an audience with Your Majesty." Jon-Tel said.

"And you brought him here?!" Kal-El cried in soft tones.

"I told him that the queen was still dressing and that you were seeing people in here until then." Jon-Tel said. Kal-El grinned.

"Always thinking ahead, my friend." He and Kal-El left the bedchamber into the adjoining chamber. Kal-El looked out the window and crossed his arms. "Send him in." Jon-Tel opened the door and a young man in his early 20s entered the chamber.

He held in his hands a sheathed great sword although he had a longsword on his belt. He wore a black leather sleeveless doublet because he was muscular, a white collarless shirt, black trousers, and a black half cape. He had short curly dark brown hair and the thin makings of a beard.

Kal-El looked at him over his shoulder. Thor-Us put the point of the sheathed great sword down onto the floor and kneeled with his hands around the grip. Kal-El turned to face him. He then circled the young man as if inspecting him. The first thing he noticed was the fine craftsmanship of the black and silver hilt of his sword. "Hmm…you have been knighted." Kal-El said.

"Yes, Sire. Some years ago." Thor-Us said in a semi-deep voice.

"Hmm…" Kal-El stopped circling him and stood before the kneeling knight. "Why have you come?"

"My father, Sir Kor of the House of Us, is dead, my king. I have come to pledge my loyalty and to present you with my father's sword." He presented the sword to Kal-El.

Kal-El took the sword with both hands and slid it out of its scabbard slightly. Some words were written on the blade just below the crossguard. "Bothgr's Tahrao. King's Justice." He slid the sword back into the scabbard. "This sword killed not only enemies of this realm but Kryptonians as well."

"I know, Sire." Thor-Us said.

"Now speak the truth. Did Kor-Us come to regret his crimes in his final days?" Kal-El asked.

"Yes. For years he said that as a knight of the Red Shard, he did his duty in serving his king; though be it a false king. And when my mother died, his false truths of his crimes died with her and he came to regret them." Thor-Us said.

"Hm… Did he teach you how to wield this sword?" Kal-El asked.

"When he was not drunk, Sire." Thor-Us said. He was obviously uncomfortable talking about this but it was the Day of Truth. He had no choice or to suffer the consequences.

"Are you any good with a sword?" Kal-El asked.

"Good enough, I believe, Sire." Thor-Us said.

"We shall see about that." Kal-El said. "This sword has done more bad than good. Rise." Thor- Us rose. "I have received requests from your captain, General Kroll-Mer, and Sir Kil-Gor of the Red Shard that you be granted the honor of becoming a knight of the Red Shard." Thor-Us was obviously in the dark of their request. "If the other captains approve, you shall be informed at once. Until then, you shall find lodgings in the city and return in the morrow for training with the Red Shard."

"Thank you, Sire." Thor-Us bowed.

"Do not thank me. You have earned this." Kal-El said.

"You probably do not remember me but I remember you. I was a boy and you were not crowned yet. The Duke of Kansas sat on the throne and you stood beside him when you banished my father from court and from the Red Shard. You came to my mother in the dark of night. You gave her a purse of gold and told her that _I_ could redeem the honor of my House." Thor-Us said.

"I remember." Kal-El said.

"She thought me to be asleep but I heard every word. And those words have guided me every day since I was a boy; then as a squire; and now as a knight of Krypton." Thor-Us said.

"Good. Now, one last question… Are _you_ your father's son?" Kal-El asked.

"I am Sir Thor-Us, a knight of Krypton. I took an oath to protect my people and to follow the knight's code by doing no wrong." Thor-Us said.

"Then have the royal smith melt down this sword and fashion a new one for you." Kal-El said and tossed him back his father's sword. Thor-Us easily caught the sword. "And we shall see you in training in the morrow."

Later that day, the palace was abuzz with preparations for the grand feast to celebrate the Day of Truth. Kal-El loved walking through the halls on this day because all were too busy to stop and bow or kneel. It was refreshing. He discreetly made his way to Lois's chambers. He raised his hand to knock on her door but hesitated. Then he took a deep breath and just entered the chamber. Her maidservant, Vala, was in the inner chamber. "I wish to see the queen." He said.

"The queen is not yet dressed for the day, Sire. Do you wish to call on her later?" She asked. Kal-El grinned. Some things never change about Lois.

"At least let me surprise her." Kal-El whispered. His eyes pleaded with her and then she led him into bedchamber. He removed a pink Kryptonian rose from the back of his belt and Vala grinned at him. Lois heard the door open and close.

"Who was it?" Lois asked.

"The king, my lady." Vala answered. "I said what you told me to say to him."

"Thank you for sending him away. And do not worry, it was not a lie. I am not dressed yet… And I do not know if I can speak to him, let alone see him after last night. I feel like such a fool. I know it is my duty as his wife and queen but at least we have this bond whenever we made love." Lois said from behind her changing screen. "I am not saying it was terrible. It was wonderful but…I cannot explain it. It was…empty."

Kal-El watched her silhouette dress behind the dressing screen and he grinned. He saw his ring was still on the mantle so he super sped and retrieved it. "What was that breeze? Is the window open?" Lois asked.

"No, my lady." Vala answered.

Kal-El grinned at her and left the rose on the table. He put back on his ring and shook off the dizziness. He mouthed _Thank you_ to Vala and left the bedchamber. Lois heard the door close and peeked from behind the screen. "Who was that?" Lois asked.

"A gift from His Majesty." Vala said and held up the rose. Lois's heart skipped a beat. She could tell that it had been handpicked. The last time he had picked flowers for her was the day after she had told him she was with child again. Lois walked from behind the screen in her blue velvet dress. She took the rose and smelled its sweet scent. She grinned and set the rose back down on the table.

* * *

"Bar-El and J'onn J'onzz, Sire." Jon-Tel said and Kal-El nodded. The two men entered the chamber. Jon-Tel bowed and closed the door as he left.

"Since when does the king sleep in separate chambers than his queen?" Bar-El asked.

"They do not." Kal-El said. "Why have you come?"

"I have already found three men in your court I believe to be the spies you are searching for." J'onn said softly.

"So quickly?" Bar-El asked.

"I have always admired your swiftness, J'onn. Who are they?" Kal-El said.

"Two are stable hands and the third is the personal guard to Councilor Durkin. I shall watch them over the next few days until I have proven their guilt or their innocence." J'onn said and Kal-El nodded.

"Try to avoid being seen too much in public. We do not want anyone to become too suspicious of your visit." Kal-El said and J'onn nodded. He patted J'onn shoulder.

"I am pleased to see that you are rid of that ridiculous beard." J'onn said before leaving his chamber. Kal-El chuckled.

"I take it the beard was new." Bar-El said.

"Yes." Kal-El said and pointed to the family portrait over his fireplace. Bar-El took a few steps closer to get a better look at it. "It was done one month before we found out Lois was with child again." Kal-El then sighed somberly.

"A boy or a girl?" Bar-El asked.

"A boy…stillborn. We named him Van-El the night before he was burned. Lois wanted him to have a name for when he entered the next life." Kal-El said somberly and ran his hands through his hair. "Things have not been well between us since his birth…his death."

"I too have known such pain." Bar-El said. He leaned against the wall besides the fireplace and crossed his arms. "Remember Lilo bore me a stillborn son…many years ago. Things were not well between us as well. We blamed each other for his death. Yet, in the end we both realized that there was no need for blame. His death... No one was at fault. And the hard task is accepting that truth. Now…is the Lady Raya your mistress?"

"Hm, what? No. No, she is my friend and nothing more." Kal-El said.

"Yet you do not deny it so the whole court and your wife believe it to be true." Bar-El said and Kal-El sighed. "Do not be a fool. Stop playing this cruel game. Speak the truth and your wounds can finally begin to mend." Bar-El patted Kal-El's shoulder and left the bedchamber.

Lois was walking with Vala when she saw Kal-El walking with Princess Kara Kal-El. "I shall help you with your chess tomorrow, I promise… My lady." He said to Lois.

"Sire… You look well." Lois said referring to him now being clean and shaven.

He stroked his chin and grinned. "I grew tired of it. And I never liked it anyway. Ladies…" He said and walked away with Kara. And Lois could not help but grin.

* * *

As soon as it grew dark and the stars shined brightly, fireworks lit the sky and the people stepped outside to watch the show. Kal-El, Lois and the children watched from the large balcony of the Crystal Palace. The children laughed and Kal-El was happy to see Lois smiling. They reentered the palace for the feast in the Great Hall.

"I never had carnal relations with your wife."

"Apologies for accusing you of such."

"Yes, I gave him my maidenhead." "What?!"

"I never like this color on you. You look much better in blue."

"I was there to settle a wager and nothing more."

"The money was to buy a cradle. I am with child."

"I stole the horse."

On this day, nothing but the truth could be spoken even if the truth did indeed hurt. A large fine had to be paid as a penalty for deception on this sacred holiday.

Although, today is supposed to be one of truth and freedom, Kal-El was not in a joyful mood. He grinned and smiled some but that was all. He left in the middle of the feast but said to continue the celebrations. He went to where he always went to think or reflect, the Hall of Kings.

He stared at the statue of his father and then the portrait of his parents painted on their coronation day. Hanging next to the painting of his uncle and aunt was a painting of Lois and him on her coronation day in their white ceremonial attire and on their heads were their ceremonial crowns. "Father?"

Kal-El turned to see Christopher. "Chris! Why are you not at the feast?" He asked.

"I needed to speak to you of a private matter… Father, is it true? Do you have a mistress?" Christopher asked him somberly.

"What? No. There is no other but your mother." Kal-El answered and Christopher nodded. "You should not listen to such vile rumors. Why are you asking me this?"

"I may not be of age but I am not blind, father. Mother is so cold to you and she does not call you Clark in private anymore. You grew a beard when you know she despises it. I have seen the way she looks at you when you are with Lady Raya. And I know you no longer sleep in the same bedchamber. You have been sleeping in Uncle Milton and Aunt Kara's chambers. I have heard you fighting and I have made sure that Connor and Kara are kept in the dark. I am no fool, father." Christopher ranted.

Kal-El sighed and rubbed his eyes. He put a hand on Christopher's shoulder. "You were not supposed to find out, nor carry such a heavy burden."

"Mother has not been the same since Van-El." Christopher said and Kal-El nodded.

"She mourns him still. As do I." Kal-El said and Christopher nodded. "Now go back to the feast. We shall speak later." Christopher nodded again and left the Hall of Kings. Kal-El closed his eyes. "You have to protect the things you have worked hard to build." He said Jonathan Kent's words aloud. He sighed and opened his eyes.

He removed his circlet with his left hand and ran his right hand through his hair and down the back of his neck. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at his father's statue. "I have to make this right." He whispered. Kal-El returned to the feast. He kissed Lois's left temple as he took his seat again.

Lois entered her chambers. "I have no need of you, Vala. Go to your chambers and be with your husband. I can undress myself." Lois said. Vala nodded and walked away. Lois barred her bedchamber door and removed her circlet. She set it down on the table along with her red sash. She undid her braid and shook out her hair.

"Beautiful." A male voice said softly making Lois gasped. Kal-El took his feet off of the table, leaned forward in the dim light and grinned at her. "You always look beautiful." Kal-El said. Lois put her hand on her chest and gave him an annoyed look.

"Why are you just sitting here in the dark?" Lois asked.

"Thinking." He answered and she lit a candle. "Allow me." All the candles and dying torches were lit and the room was filled with light. Kal-El had changed out of his earlier attire for he only wore a white shirt, black trousers, and black boots. His eyes were red and his hair unkempt.

"By the gods, are you alright? And where is your ring?" Lois asked concerned. She walked up beside him and cupped his face in her hands examining him. He removed her hands from his face and kissed her palms. He then rested his forehead against her knuckles.

"Chris knows." Kal-El said softly.

"What?" Lois kneeled down so that she could see his face. She lowered her hands onto the arm of the chair. "How?" She asked.

"He may be young but he is neither blind, nor a fool." He sighed. "He has known for quite some time." Kal-El said rubbing his temple. "He took it upon himself to shield little Kara and Connor from our troubles."

"No." Lois whispered and put her left hand over her eyes. "This cannot be happening." She said. She stood and leaned against the edge of the table. She ran her hand through her hair and down the back of her neck. "What are we going to do?"

Kal-El stood. "We need to talk, Lois." He said crossing his arms.

"Yes, that is what we are doing now. What are we going to do about this? If Christopher knows, it is only a matter of time before others do, which is the last thing we want." Lois said.

"That is not it and you know it." Kal-El said. Lois shook her head and walked away to her dressing screen. "Do not walk away from me! You can no longer ignore me on this matter!"

"There is nothing to talk about as long as Raya is your mistress!" Lois snapped.

"She is not my mistress! I have no mistress!" Kal-El pounded his right hand into the palm of his left hand. "She is my friend and a knight of the Red Shard. Nothing more!"

Lois's blue dress was flung over the screen. She appeared from behind the dressing screen in her white underdress. "You dare lie to me…on this day!" Lois hissed.

"You know that I am only king as long as I abide by the laws and customs of my people! I would never dare lie on this day. And I would never lie to you." Lois scoffed. "Nine years ago, I exchanged vows with you in that chapel in Central City and then again here in Kandor. As I have told you many times before…I am yours. There is and never shall be no other but you." Kal-El said. Lois crossed her arms and turned away from him. "We both know that your anger is not at me. This is about Van-El. This has always been about Van-El."

"Careful." Lois warned.

"You were not the only one who lost a child." He took a few steps toward her. "He was a stillborn, Lois… There is no need for blame. No one was at fault." Kal-El said sympathetically, using Bar-El's words.

"No one was at fault…? No one was at fault!" Lois cried. She turned to face him; her eyes were filling with tears. "I felt him kicking in my womb hours before my labor began and I bring him into this world and he does not even cry! And every day I ask myself and all the gods in the heavens what did I do? Why did they have to take our son…? Then I had to lose my husband!" Lois cried.

"I never left, Lois. I have been here this whole time waiting for you… The time to mourn is now over. Come back to me." Kal-El said and took a few steps to her but she took a few steps back. "Lois, please stop this. I just want my wife back."

Tears began rolling down her face. "I needed you! I needed my husband. But instead of being with me, you were with Raya. Hunting, training, doing all the things we did together… I was alone and empty!" Lois said upset, on the verge of tears. Kal-El now looked somber.

"Raya helped me with my grief because I am the king of this realm. I could not even mourn my own son with all my duties and the expectations of my people! Do you know how that feels?! You say you lost your husband. Well, I lost my wife as well! I tried but you would not let me back in. I needed you as well!" Kal-El said.

"Yet I needed you more!" Lois cried. "All those nights I laid in bed alone crying until there were no more tears left and you were never there. I needed you and you were nowhere to be found when I called for you; when I reached for you at night to hold me in your arms!"

Lois fell down to the floor weeping. She covered her eyes with her left hand and wept. Kal-El slowly walked to her and kneeled down onto the floor besides her. He wrapped his arms around her and she cried in his arms. "Oh, my love. Shhh. It is alright. Everything is going to be alright. I am here." Kal-El whispered and rocked her.

"This is all my doing. I should have comforted you. I should have mourned Van-El with you. In truth…I stayed away to protect myself from the pain. I told myself I was devoting myself to my kingdom, to my people. But you needed me and I was not there. I hid behind my crown. I hid behind my deceptions of making you believe Raya was my mistress and I almost lost you… I am here now and I am never leaving you again." Kal-El said softly and kissed her temple. Lois's weeping soon calmed down and they just held each other.

They lay on the bed above the blankets holding each other. "What would you say about sending the children away?" He asked softly.

"For us or for their safety?" Lois asked. Her head rested on his right pec.

"Their safety. When Zod comes, he will kill every member of the House of El just to make sure there is no one left to challenge his claim to the throne… I do not want our children to be here when he does." Kal-El said.

"I do not know if I can bear it without them here…but I am their mother and it is my job to protect them… Where shall we send them? Genesis is far too close." She said.

"Many years ago I would have said Thanagar but that cannot be now." Kal-El said.

"Not Star City. I fear Oliver shall spoil them rotten. And Themyscira will not take the boys." Lois said.

"There is always Gotham." Kal-El said.

"It is not the friendliest of cities." Lois said.

"Bruce shall protect them. No one shall know they are there." Kal-El said.

"I must think on it…but if the army does indeed come, I shall put them on the ship myself." Lois said. Kal-El stroked her upper right arm. "I have missed you."

"As have I… I swear to you that I shall never leave you again." Kal-El said and kissed her forehead.

"I believe you… You still have not told me where your ring is." Lois said.

He grinned. "It is over the fireplace. I shall put it back on in the morrow." He said.

"Good." Lois said and he stroked her hair.

"I love you, Lois." He whispered.

"And I love you…Clark." She said and they wrapped their arms around each other falling into a deep sleep without nightmares.

The next morning, Jon-Tel walked up to his wife before she entered Lois's chambers. "Have you seen the king?" He asked her.

"He was not in his bedchamber? He was not in the queen's when I left." Vala said.

"Oh please Rao let him not be in another woman's bed." Jon-Tel prayed.

"The king would never do such a thing to the queen…would he?" Vala asked and they exchanged nervous glances. They heard footsteps coming from down the hall. Vala opened the door and pulled Jon-Tel into Lois's chambers. "You are supposed to be with the king so you must not be seen if he is indeed with another..."

"Woman?" They turned to see Kal-El sitting down with his feet up on the table. Lois was leaning against the same table with her arms crossed looking at them over her left shoulder. Kal-El still wore his white shirt, trousers, and boots from the night before. Lois was in her underdress and her red robe. Jon-Tel bowed and Vala curtsied.

Kal-El put his feet down and stood. He rubbed Lois's upper arms. "We shall finish our talk later?" He asked and she nodded. He kissed her forehead. "I love you." He whispered. They grinned at each other. "Come, Jon-Tel."

He and Jon-Tel left the royal chambers. Vala crossed her arms and smirked at Lois. "We fell asleep talking and nothing more." Lois said.

"Are things well between you once more?" Vala asked.

"I do not know…" Lois sighed. "I think I shall wear the purple dress today. The one with the silver hems." Lois said.

"Yes, my lady." Vala said and went to Lois wardrobe. Lois stared off into space thinking. And before she knew it, she was dressed and Vala had just finished brushing her hair. Lois stood and walked to the window.

Kal-El was leaving the palace wearing a red leather doublet, black trousers and boots, and a fur trimmed cloak. He mounted Urvlsh with six other Red Shard knights. Kal-El looked up to her and grinned. He kissed his fingers and held up his hand to her. Lois grinned. He dug his knees into his horse and they rode off. "Where is he always going off to?" Lois whispered to herself.

Kal-El dismounted in front of an old manor in the city. He opened the door and entered. "KAL-EL!" Over a dozen children, all under the age of 12, jumped on him. He laughed and roared making the kids run. He made his hands into claws and chased them.


	4. A Gift from His Majesty

**A Gift From His Majesty**

Some Days Later

Jon-Tel knocked on the door to Lois's chamber and a few moments later, Vala answered. "Yes?" She asked.

"I bring a message from the king." Jon-Tel said. Vala looked over her shoulder and Lois nodded. She opened the door and let him in. Lois was once again playing chess with her daughter, Kara Kal-El.

"What is the message?" Lois asked and then moved her bishop. "Check." She said. Kara moved her king out of check.

"His Majesty asks if you would like to go into the city with him on a most important errand. It would please him greatly." Jon-Tel said.

"And?" Lois knew there was more because Kal-El could have just sent a page to tell her this.

"There are some delicate matters that he needs to attend to and he would like your help." Jon-Tel said softly and Lois nodded.

"Just one moment." Lois said and looked down at the chessboard. She moved her queen and said, "Checkmate." Kara once again stood up on the chair to see how she missed it. "Kara!" She said sternly and the little girl sat down frustrated. Lois stood and kissed Kara's forehead. "There, there, my darling. Have patience." Kara nodded. Lois motioned to Vala to take Kara. Kara took Vala's hand and they left the chamber.

Kal-El entered their chambers. Lois curtsied and Jon-Tel bowed before he left the chamber. Kal-El walked up to Lois with a small grin on his face. "Thank you for this." He said softly with a small grin. She could hear the delight in his voice.

Lois nodded. They walked to and sat down at the table facing the door. He placed her hand on top of her but she moved her hand. She could see the subtle hurt look on his face but she chose to ignore it. He was not forgiven yet. "Now what is this delicate matter?" She asked.

"You know of Lady Lyla Del-Nar?" Kal-El asked.

"I know her sister, Asha. She is a knight in the Red Shard." Lois said.

"Lyla and her sister were brought up here at court. I knew her from my times here when I was young but Asha was a baby then." Kal-El said.

"Is the lady in trouble?" Lois asked.

"Lyla asked for a private audience with me." Lois tilted her head to the side and gave him a stern look. "The lady is a friend and nothing more." Lois nodded once and turned her head away. "And she happens to be Councilor Durkin's mistress." She quickly turned to look at him with her shocked eyes. There was a knock on the door. "Come." He said.

Jon-Tel entered the room and bowed. "Your Majesties, J'onn J'onzz and the Lady Lyla Del-Nar." He said and stepped to the side. They both entered the chamber and bowed. Jon-Tel left closing the door behind him.

Kal-El motioned for them to come forward. J'onn stepped off to the side and Lyla approached the table. She curtsied. "It is good to see you, Lyla." Kal-El said.

"You as well, Sire." Lyla said.

"You remember my wife, Queen Lois." Kal-El said.

"Your Majesty." Lyla curtsied and Lois nodded once. "Forgive me, Sire, but I asked for a private audience." She said softly.

"You can trust the queen. We have no secrets." Kal-El said caressing Lois's hand and she did not pull away this time. She told herself that they had to keep up appearances but she actually liked the warmth of his touch. Lois grinned at Lyla.

"You may speak plainly in here. I shall not judge." Lois said sympathetically.

"Kal-El has then told you whose mistress I am, then?" Lyla asked and Lois nodded. Lyla sighed and tears began to form in her eyes. "You were right about him, Kal-El. I want to leave him and I wish to take my children with me."

Kal-El sighed. "Lyla has had three children by Durkin and he has sent them all to the Kandorian Orphanage." He said to Lois.

"And you just let him do this?" Lois asked.

"I loved him…and I thought he loved me." Lyla said wiping the tears from her eyes. Lois looked at Kal-El and he nodded already knowing what she was going to do. Lois stood and walked up to the distraught woman.

"May I tell you something in confidence?" Lois asked and Lyla nodded. "I have been where you are now. I did not have any children but I understand." Lois put a comforting hand on Lyla's shoulder. "Fate soon smiled on me by sending me Kal-El. And I pray the gods will be as generous to you as they have been to me." Lyla slightly grinned and so did Lois.

Kal-El then stood and walked up to the women. "Lyla, I have made sure that your children have been well taken care of and I plan to go into the city today to bring the children here from the orphanage. I shall bring them to you in a few days time." He said.

"And we shall do all we can to aid you and your children until you are able." Lois said.

"Thank you." Lyla said and curtsied. Lois took her hand and helped her up.

"But do nothing to make Durkin wary. And I shall make sure that he shall leave you and your children be." Kal-El said and cut his eyes to J'onn, who nodded once. Lyla nodded and curtsied again. "J'onn…" J'onn opened the door for her and she left his chambers discretely.

Lois sat back down but Kal-El remained standing. "I doubt you asked me to be here just to help the Lady Lyla." Lois said. Kal-El shook his head and then nodded to J'onn.

"Your Majesties, I believe without a doubt that I have found the spies Zod sent to your court. Two work in the kitchens; another 2 in the stables; and I am confident that so is the personal guard and secretary of Councilor Durkin." Kal-El and Lois exchanged glances. "There are even more in the city and I heard them speak of having a captain." J'onn said.

Kal-El crossed his arms and looked at Lois. "If we capture one, then the rest may scatter." Kal-El said. J'onn and Lois nodded.

"Unless we lure them out… What if we make Bar-El's presence known to them? They would have to meet their captain to receive instructions." He said. Kal-El and Lois exchanged glances.

"Jon-Tel!" Kal-El called and he entered the chamber. "Bring my guest before us now and make sure he is not seen." Jon-Tel bowed and left.

A few minutes later, Jon-Tel returned with Bar-El. Bar-El kneeled. "There is no need for that. We are kin." Kal-El said. Bar-El nodded, stood, and then glanced at J'onn. "Bar-El, J'onn J'onzz." The two men nodded once at each other.

"Martian… What are you doing so far from home?" Bar-El asked.

J'onn somberly lowered his eyes to the floor. "The Martians are no more." J'onn said in almost a whisper.

"Forgive me. I did not know…but I do know your pain." Bar-El said sympathetically and J'onn nodded once. He put his hands behind his back. "You sent for me."

"We wish to make your presence known to Zod's spies. We want to seek them all out along with their captain. The decision is yours and yours alone." Kal-El said.

Bar-El did not even have to think about it. "Do it." He said.

"They may come after you. Are you certain?" Lois asked.

"The House of Zod has taken from me everything I held dear. I shall not rest until they are destroyed or back in the Phantom Zone for all eternity… Do it." Bar-El said.

"Very well then... The queen and I have an errand to attend to and then we shall speak later." Bar-El and J'onn bowed and left the chamber. Kal-El walked up to the fireplace and looked at their family portrait. Lois walked up behind him and put her left hand on his right shoulder. He put his left hand on top of hers. "Remember what we discussed?" He asked and she nodded. He caressed her hand on his shoulder.

"Perhaps they will not come." Lois said softly.

He sighed. "I wish that were true." Kal-El said, took her hand off his shoulder and kissed her hand. "But enough of these sad words. Do you wish to know where I have been disappearing off to?"

Kal-El was loading the orphans into a wagon. He roared as he picked up each laughing child and put them in the wagon. The Kandorian people spoke nothing but admiration for their king and queen for their generosity and affection. Lois smiled as she helped some children into a wagon. All the boys gave her a kiss on the cheek and Kal-El joked to stay away from his wife making them laugh.

When the last of the children and their governess were in the wagons, Kal-El gave the command for some knights to take them to the palace. Kal-El and Lois grabbed the reins of their horses and began walking. "So this is where you have been sneaking off to." Lois said and he nodded smiling.

"I like it here. No politics. No nobles. Just children who need someone to guide them." Kal-El said. People bowed as they walked past. "If I was not a prince, I may have been brought up in that orphanage… I was so alone before Henry and Kara were born and before Peter came to live with us. I do not want that for these children."

Lois rubbed his shoulder. "You are not alone anymore." Lois said and he smiled at her. He then wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. "And there is something we can do that we have not done in quite some time." She whispered seductively in his ear.

"What?" Kal-El asked and she grinned. "What?"

Lois flipped Kal-El onto his back and put her foot on his throat. "Yield." She said. Kal-El looked at her bare foot. His eyes moved up her body admiring her. "Focus." She said and pressed her foot down lightly on his throat.

Kal-El quickly smacked her foot off his throat and kicked the back of her legs making her fall down onto her back. He pinned himself on top of her. He leaned down to kiss her and she head bunted him. He rolled off her and put his hand on his forehead. She did a kip-up and took a battle stance. He stood. "I should have known you would do that."

"Exactly. You need to focus on the duel and not on my body. Well you can focus on my body but only to read my every move." Lois then tried to kick him and he grabbed her ankle. He spun around and elbowed her in the back. She grunted and stumbled. She turned around and saw that he was already in a battle stance. "Good."

"I have been training since I was but a small child. I should be the one training you, not you training me." Kal-El said as they circled each other.

"Do you not remember the day we met? Your arrogance was why I was able to wound you…twice. And do not forget the Battle of Metropolis…the King's Forest." Lois said and Kal-El rolled his eyes.

Lois charged him and he spun out of the way. He got behind her and put his arms around her so she could not move her arms. Then she stomped his foot and his grip loosened. She then grabbed him by the shoulders and kneed his manhood. The Red Shard knights standing guard in the courtyard grimaced as they watched Kal-El dropped down to his knees and then he fell down onto his side.

Lois crouched down beside him with a small grin on her face. He looked at her, his eyes full of resent. "I can think of one thing you shall not be doing tonight." She said and stood. Kal-El fought through the pain to kick the back of her legs. She fell down beside him and he then rolled on top of her.

"You assume too much." Kal-El said and Lois smiling. Then they both heard giggling. They turned their heads to see Connor and Kara giggling at them from the doorway. Kal-El immediately rolled off from top of Lois and they both sat up. "How long have you two been standing there?" He asked.

Connor shrugged his shoulders and Kara giggled again. Christopher then appeared at the doorway with Thara Ak-Var. "Forgive me, I turned my back for a moment and they were gone." Christopher said. Lois stood and held out a hand to Kal-El. He shook his head and grimaced when he put one knee up. Lois grinned knowing full well that his manhood was still sore despite his straight face.

"Run along children. Supper shall be ready soon." Lois said. They all nodded and ran out of the training courtyard. Lois watched Kal-El subtly breathe through the pain. "Shall I fetch your physician? The Council would never forgive me if you suddenly became…impotent." She said and crossed her arms smirking.

Kal-El gave her an annoyed grin and slowly stood grunting. "There is no need for that… And we both know I am far from impotent." He whispered the latter close to her ear. She felt her skin grow hot and she knew she was turning red.

"We s-should clean up for s-supper." Lois stammered and quickly left the training courtyard. Kal-El grinned knowing he was getting under her skin. He winked to his knights and they all grinned for a moment. The Red Shard knew of their…problems. They were very supportive. Kal-El _slowly_ walked out of the training courtyard.

* * *

Bar-El wandered the streets of Kandor in his battered chainmail and torn clothing. His sword belt held no sword and his boots were dirtied with mud. His hair was unkempt and he had not shaved in days. As far as anyone could tell, he had been traveling for days on foot. He approached the palace gates. Red Shard knights held up their hands to him. "Halt!"

"I must see the king." Bar-El said exhausted.

"If you seek an audience with His Majesty, you must send word to…" A knight started.

"You do not understand. I need to see the king now! It is of great importance!" Bar-El exclaimed desperately and people were starting to look their way.

The gates opened slightly and a lieutenant stepped out. "I am Lady Asha Del-Nar. If you have need of an audience with His Majesty, give me the message and I will see to it that he gets it. His Majesty shall send for you shortly for he cares for all his people." Asha Del-Nar said.

"I must see him." Bar-El said.

"Go and wait in that tavern until the king sends for you." Asha said and then placed some gold coins in his hand to pay for a room. "I shall speak to the king. He will send for you once he has finished all affairs of state with the Council. Alright?" Bar-El nodded. "Now go and wait in the tavern." Bar-El nodded and made way for the tavern. "That man looked desperate."

"They are all desperate, Asha." A knight said.

"But he was different. And I know you can tell that he is a soldier… I will go and speak to Captain Tam-Or. He can speak to the king." Asha Del-Nar said and a knight nodded.

A man was hidden in the alley between two buildings. He heard what the Red Shard lieutenant had said. "Bar-El." The man whispered. He turned around and walked away quickly.

The man burst into a small house, where a group of men were huddled around a table with a hand drawn map of the palace. "Captain Jax-Ur!" The man cried to a middle aged man with an eye patch over his right eye. Jax-Ur immediately stood and rushed the man. He grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against the wall a foot or so off the ground.

"Do not use that name here!" Jax-Ur said fiercely and squeezed. The man struggled to breathe and to speak. "What?!" Jax-Ur loosened his grip and the man gasped for air. He said something that was barely audible. "Speak up!" He demanded and smacked the side of his head.

"Bar-El… Bar-El!" The man exclaimed. Jax-Ur's face went from stern to blank. "He was just at the palace gates asking for an audience with Kal-El. They sent him to the Knight's Fist Tavern." He let go of the man, who dropped down to the floor gasping for air.

"Bar-El." Jax-Ur hissed. He turned his back to the man. "Has he been granted an audience?"

"No… But a Red Shard knight said she would get him an audience with Kal-El. She is going to speak to Captain Tam-Or." The man said breathing heavily. Jax-Ur kicked over the table.

"Send for everyone. We must handle this before he can speak to Kal-El!" Jax-Ur ordered.

"But that tavern is full of knights during the day!" Someone exclaimed.

"Then we shall kill him at night! Do as I command!" Jax-Ur demanded.

Outside the house, J'onn J'onzz listened to Jax-Ur angrily issuing commands. He wore a black cloak and a walking staff. The staff was the only weapon he carried on him in case he was caught so they would believe he was just a poor man. And their captain was in fact Durkin's personal guard. He heard people making their way for the door. J'onn raised his hood and walked away as if he was just passing by.

Bar-El was breathing softly in a bed in the Knight's Fist. The straw stuffed mattress on the rope bed was actually quite comfortable as he laid in wait. He could hear drunken knights down below toasting to the king and queen earlier. He had removed the chainmail and had undone the laces to his red gambeson.

He did not know how long he had been lying in that bed. All he knew was that the sun set over an hour ago and it had become dead quiet. There were no more drunken toasts or singing. He closed his eyes picturing his beautiful Lilo. She was smiling and his hands were caressing her face.

That was when he heard it: the creaking of someone walking up the stairs. He tightened his grip on the dirk J'onn had left for him. There was also a sword on the floor besides the bed. He rolled onto his side and pretended to snore. He had pretended to get drunk on the gold coins Asha Del-Nar had given him. Someone was at his door. He had not bolted it and he assumed they would believe it was a drunken mistake.

The door quietly opened and closed. He could hear someone quiet footsteps. _They probably are going to make it look like I was killed for the gold coins given to me earlier_. Bar-El thought. He looked at the window and he could see his would be killer's reflection. He removed something from his waistband. He was raising his arm and he saw the dagger.

Bar-El quickly rolled and stabbed the man in the chest. The assassin was completely caught by surprise. He dropped the dagger but Bar-El caught it just in time and covered the assassin's mouth. He then gave the dirk a twist and the man groaned. He carefully lowered his body to the floor and put the assassin's dagger in the back of his waistband. He pulled his dirk out of his body and wiped off the blood on the assassin's black wool doublet.

"Clever." Bar-El whispered. He had noticed that all knights wore doublets with their sword belts when they were not wearing chainmail or their armor. He checked his body for anything else. A pouch of gold coins on his sword belt was all he found. He then had an idea. He lifted up the man left sleeve and there it was: the brand of the House of Zod on his forearm.

Bar-El drew the dead man's sword. It was a common sword. Definitely not Kryptonian made. Bar-El opened his door slightly and peeked out the crack. Knights were passed out on the tables below. There were a group of ten men down below in black doublets but the same sword hilts as the dead assassin.

Bar-El immediately recognized Jax-Ur immediately. He quietly growled. Jax-Ur had always been a thorn in his side during the civil war in the Zone. The wound to Jax-Ur's right eye was done by Bar-El some years ago. Bar-El sheathed his dirk and retrieved the sword left for him from off the floor. He then drew the dagger from his waistband.

He quietly opened the door and floated a foot in the air with the assassin's dagger still in hand. He floated down to the bottom of the stairs. He flipped the dagger so he was now holding the blade and he threw it the nearest man. It penetrated his lower back. Before he had let out a scream of pain, Bar-El had drawn his own sword.

"To me!" Jax-Ur commanded. He used his super speed to slay all those who had not formed a perimeter around Jax-Ur. Bar-El then appeared before them. "Bar-El." He hissed. All around the tavern were passed out drunken knights sleeping it off on the tables.

"Jax-Ur… How is your eye?" Bar-El asked smirking. Jax-Ur sucked his teeth. "Did you really believe I would become so careless? Me? I was the first commander of the Red Shard and the Warden of the Phantom Zone… I never get careless for that is how you end up dead."

"Yet you will not leave this place alive." Jax-Ur said.

"And that is where you are wrong… Now!" Bar-El exclaimed.

Every supposed passed out drunken knights arose and drew their swords. Jax-Ur then noticed the red and silver hilts of their swords. "Red Shard!" He exclaimed.

"A gift from His Majesty." Bar-El said. He disappeared in a blur and the spies found themselves disarmed. All their swords and sword belts were in Bar-El's hands. Bar-El nodded once and the Red Shard descended upon them. They struggled but they were stuck with the pommels of swords and knocked unconscious.

The spies were pushed through the corridors of the palace to the throne room in shackles by Red Shard knights. Servants and nobles watched this in fear and anger. Word had gotten out who these spies served. No one wished for the return of the House of Zod. Those days are dark stains on Krypton's history.

Kal-El squeezed Lois's hand before standing and descending the dias. Lois remained sitting on her throne. The spies resisted and were backhanded across their faces. Then they were forced down onto their knees with halberds pointed at their throats. Then they looked up. A few steps away was Kal-El. Kal-El rested his left hand on his sword pommel.

Kal-El wore a knee-length red linen tunic with black embroidery forming his family crest on the front, black trousers and boots, his sword belt, knight's cape, and circlet. Lois wore a red dress with black embroidery forming the El crest as well and her gold circlet. She wore a belt with a scabbard for her dagger.

"You all may already know who I am but allow me to tell you… I am Kal-El, son of Jor-El II, king of Krypton and Kansas, Supreme Commander of the Royal Army and Defender of our Faith." Then he began to pace side to side before the spies.

"Our ancestors used to hold a tournament for the heads of the houses with sons to carry on their names. They would duel to the death and the victor would be crowned king until death and then they would hold the tournament again. But when the mountain of gold was first discovered, early Urrikans knew not of the value of gold. They traded in crystals, silver, some gems but not gold and here was an endless supply. And it was worthless to them so they began forging chairs, dishes, rings, even armor in gold just to get rid of it all."

"The other realms believed the small kingdom of Urrika was flaunting its wealth and soon the old world was invaded by Daxam for our endless supply of gold. The Daxamites murdered the king hoping to bring chaos among the Urrika peoples. War still broke out and from that war a leader arose… He became King Zod I. And it was he who decided to follow the tradition of the other realms to pass the throne from father to son." Kal-El said. The spies watched him, their eyes filled with contempt.

"Once Daxam was conquered, he then sent my forefather, Sul-El, to explore the lands near Daxam. And he found the very land we are standing on. He named it Kandor and Zod I came himself and oversaw the building of the Crystal Palace and half of the city of Kandor. And then he went onto conquer Argo. A new kingdom arose from the ashes of that war and he named this kingdom Krypton."

"But it would be Zod II, who demanded for more than half of the supply of gold and gems from the mines each year to the royal treasury making them the richest kings of the known world. His first wife would die bearing his son, who would become Zod III. Many years later, he took Kara Var-El for his second wife. She would bear him Pir-Zod. When his brother ascended the throne, he took the name of his mother's forefathers and became Pir-El so his brother did not feel threatened by his claim to the throne." Kal-El said.

"Spare us this history lesson!" Jax-Ur snapped.

Kal-El stopped pacing and turned to face them. "As king, it is my duty to know the history of my people, my House, to know and follow their traditions, and to protect them from _all _enemies. Once again the House of Zod threatens my people and their way of life… You were sent here to not only dethrone me and my queen but to kill all in my bloodline: my cousin, my nephew, my aunt, my wife, and my daughter."

"Oh and the history lesson means that not while I live and while those in my bloodline live, shall the House of Zod sit on that throne once more." Kal-El pointed to his throne over his shoulder. "Now, tell us all you know of Zod's plans." They all clamped their jaws shut.

Kal-El motioned to a Red Shard knight, who gave him one of the spies' swords. Kal-El examined the sword and even twirled the sword. He turned and looked at Lois. Without him saying a word, she arose and walked to his side. Kal-El then rested the blade of the sword on Jax-Ur's left shoulder.

"I am prepared to die, usurper for I know that the House of Zod shall return and take what is rightfully theirs… This realm, the throne, and its heir." Jax-Ur spoke up once more.

"Its heir? Oh, you speak of Lor-Zod… He is dead. I saw the fortress burn myself." He pointed the blade of the down onto the floor and rested his hands on the pommel. "Nothing survived…not even the rats." Kal-El said.

"Zod knows you stole his son and he shall have him back before you corrupt him further. And Alexander Luthor shall have his son returned to him as well. And he shall give us all the arms and gold we need to bring you down to your knees before the great and powerful Zod. " Jax-Ur hissed.

Kal-El sighed and nodded. "Alexander Luthor…that is his plan. My thanks." Kal-El said and motioned for the knights to take them away. Surprise was written all over Jax-Ur's face. The spies resisted and they were smacked or whacked with the shafts of the halberds. They were forced out of the throne room.

"Well done, Sire." Commander Ak-Var said and Kal-El nodded once. Lois put her hand on his shoulder.

"You were right. Their arms came from Luthor." Kal-El said to her. Lois had examined their swords herself earlier. She used to use such swords back when she just a Genesis soldier.

"I did not wish to be right… And they know. They know who Christopher and Connor truly are." Lois said worriedly, like any mother.

Kal-El turned to face her and quietly shushed her. "Shh. All will be well, my love. I will not let them take them from us." He said softly and Lois nodded. He leaned closer to her ear. "Perhaps it is time to do what we discussed." He leaned back and they looked at each other. She closed her eyes and nodded. "I wish you would go with them."

Lois opened her eyes. "No… I will not leave you." She said. He nodded and took her hand.

"Bring me the Genesis and Egyptian ambassadors. And send for my War Council." Kal-El commanded. Two pages bowed and left the throne room.

* * *

Kal-El was in the palace forge working on a sword with the royal blacksmith. They had finished crafting the beautiful gold and blue hilt and were finishing up the Kryptium blade. Kal-El pulled the red-orange blade from the oven and dipped it in water. Steam rose up and he looked away.

He and the royal blacksmith were shirtless and dirty from all the hard work. When the steam dissipated, Kal-El pulled the sword from the barrel of water and set it down on a nearby table. "It is well done, Sire."

"Thank you, Nam-Rel." Kal-El said to the blacksmith and they gripped forearms. "We should go bathe or our wives shall not be pleased." Nam-Rel chuckled and nodded.

Kal-El put on a black knee-length linen tunic with gold hems, black trousers, high boots, his chain with the medallion of his House crest, and his sword belt. "Sire, the queen with Viscount Christopher Kent." Jon-Tel said and Kal-El nodded once. Lois and Christopher entered their bedchamber.

"And just where have you been off to if you need to bathe in the afternoon?" Lois asked and took a seat.

"Handling a great matter. I promise you, nothing dangerous." Kal-El said. Jon-Tel straightened his tunic and chain. "That will be all, Jon-Tel." Jon-Tel bowed and left the chamber. Kal-El turned around and crossed his arms. "Chris, we wish to speak with you." Chris looked uncomfortable.

"It has nothing to do with the problems between your mother and me but this matter is of great importance. You have heard the talk of war?" Christopher nodded. Kal-El and Lois exchanged glances. "If it comes to that, we wish to send you away with your brother and sister." Kal-El said.

"B-But…but I can stay and fight." Christopher protested. Kal-El sighed. He looked at Lois and she nodded. Kal-El put his hands on Christopher's shoulders.

"Not only are you not of age…" Christopher rolled his eyes. "But I need you to watch over your brother and sister. I have no doubt that with me away at war; they shall try and come for you all. I could not bear it if anything should happen to all three of you." Kal-El said somberly. Christopher looked down but he nodded.

Kal-El embraced him and whispered in his ear. "And if anything should happen to me, try to get your mother out of Krypton." He said. Christopher did not nod or acknowledge his last wish since Lois was watching. They parted. "And you shall need this." Kal-El picked up the newly forged sheathed sword from the table.

The sword hilt was like Kara Fine's sword: the blade was Kryptium, the hilt was silver and the grip blue velvet. Christopher rubbed the star on the round pommel on the sword. "Father, I cannot…" Christopher protested.

"Yes, you can. I forged this for you." Kal-El said. He motioned for Christopher to raise his arms. He raised his arms and Kal-El fastened the sword belt around Christopher's waist. "Just like papa." He winked at Christopher. Christopher gave him a nervous grin. "Now run along. And remember that this is not a toy but a weapon." Christopher nodded once and left the bedchamber.

Lois stood and put a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to face her. He took her hands. "Lois, I want things to be well between us once more… Can things ever be the way they once were?" Kal-El asked her.

Lois sighed and caressed his cheek. "That I cannot answer." She said. He placed his hand over hers on his cheek.

"Why not? I love you and you still love me. Just tell me what you want of me." He said.

"I want…I just need more time." Lois said. He tried to caress her cheek but she walked away and left their chambers. Kal-El sighed somberly and touched his cheek wishing her hand was still there.


	5. This is a New War

**This is a New War**

"If Zod has allied himself with Luthor, then we should send troops to Thanagar!" Durkin argued.

"You have never been a soldier, have you Durkin? You do not just send half our army to the other side of the world with an invading army on its way here!" Nox-Van argued.

"The king did it nine years ago when he took half the army to invade Genesis!" Durkin argued.

"He took the Kandor forces with our allies _and_ Genesis is not on the other side of the world. When this army does arrive, we shall need the full might of the Royal Army to defeat them." Nox-Van argued.

"You mean _if_ this army arrives. This could be some great deception to shaken our reign!" Durkin argued.

"Enough!" Kal-El slammed his fist down and there was silence. "Our enemies grow stronger while we bicker like small children!" Kal-El shouted. Bar-El stood below the dias in a black leather doublet, trousers, and a sword belt. "I agree with General Nox-Van. This army is coming and sending troops to Thanagar shall only leave us vulnerable… How are we on cannons?"

"We have reopened the closed forges in Kryptonopolis with the promise of 40 cannons a month from each forge." Nox-Van said.

"Then send the first batch of cannons to King Carter and Queen Shiera at Thanagar. If Luthor falls, then Zod loses the supplier of his weapons, armor, and gold… And speaking of gold." Kal-El looked at Councilman Qin.

"We have spoken to the overseers of the Jewel Mines and the Mountain of Gold. They shall send as much gems and gold as they can without cutting the workers pay and without arousing suspicion." Qin said.

"Good. I have commanded J'onn J'onzz to search for the rest of the spies Zod sent. Also send word to the other sovereigns of the League of Nations and to our ambassadors to send home as many of our knights possible in preparations for war." Kal-El commanded and Wren-Za nodded. "Are we still in the dark of when and where this army shall arrive?"

"Yes, Sire. Zod's soldiers are strong willed and we are doing all that can be done to get the information we need." Nox-Van said. Kal-El stroked his upper chin knowing full well that he was most likely speaking of torture.

"Commander Ak-Var, assemble the whole of the Red Shard. They above all need to be prepared for war." Kal-El said and Ak-Var nodded. "General Nox-Van, how many troops have we raised?"

"Twelve thousand strong men at the most, Sire, but I fear that we shall require more. The House of El has banished thousands of murderers and traitors to the Phantom Zone. We cannot be certain how vast this army shall be." Nox-Van said.

"I know." Kal-El became silent and rubbed his eyes. "My lords, I believe it is time we tell the people of what is coming in only a few months time." He said.

The Council began to murmur. Durkin arose. "Sire, is that wise? We do not want to spread panic and discord."

"Yes but we need soldiers and it will take time to train them. No Kryptonian wants to see the return of the House of Zod; that is for certain." Nox-Van said.

"We shall tell the people once all Zod's spies have been captured. Captain Tam-Or." Tam-Or arose from his seat next to Ak-Var. "J'onn J'onzz has sent word that he has found more spies in Argo. I want you to ride there with your regiment and round them up. Ride to every city and town if you must. I want those spies found." Kal-El said. Tam-Or nodded once and sat back down.

Later that day, Lois was in the stables brushing her mare. She took pleasure in doing this herself when she had the time. She hummed as she stroked her mane but she stopped when she felt a sudden breeze of air. She turned around and saw that she was alone. When she turned back to her mare, a blue Kryptonian rose and a piece of parchment was on her mare's back. The piece of parchment had only one word, _Dinner?_ Lois chuckled.

"I know you can hear me. Put your ring back on. And I have dinner plans with Sir Perry and Sir Richard…unless you wish to join us." Lois said. There was another gust of wind, which made her grin, and there was another piece of parchment on her mare's back. The mare neighed and Lois patted her neck to calm her down. This piece of parchment read, _Very well_. Lois chuckled.

Training courtyard

"Sir Thor-Us! You shall be fighting Sir Joseph today." Captain Tam-Or said.

"Sir Joseph?" Thor-Us asked.

"The finest swordsman we have." Tam-Or said and motioned to a knight in armor and his visor was down. "If you can best him, then the king just might make you one of us." He patted Thor-Us's shoulder and then walked away.

Thor-Us approached the knight. Sir Joseph had his right hand around his sword grip and the blade tip was on the ground. Thor-Us put on his sugar loaf helm and drew his blunt sword. Sir Joseph twirled his sword and took a battle stance.

Thor-Us slashed at Sir Joseph, who blocked the blow with his heater shield. He swung his sword and Thor-Us dodged. Red Shard knights watched intently and silently as the two men's swords clashed with each other's or their shields. The two knights knew to pace themselves and were both well skilled with the sword.

Thor-Us ducked another swing and bashed Sir Joseph with his shield. Sir Joseph stumbled back but quickly reciprocated by bashing Thor-Us with his shield. Thor-Us fell back, dropping his shield, and tried to do a sweeping kick but Sir Joseph jumped over it. Thor-Us then quickly uppercut him under his chin. Sir Joseph stumbled back into a pell. He shook it off and tossed away his own shield.

Thor-Us and Sir Joseph approached each other and their swords clashed and locked. They struggled to overpower one another and then Sir Joseph bumped Thor-Us. Thor-Us stumbled back but he was still on his feet. But then his helm was struck several times with his opponent's sword pommel. Thor-Us grabbed his wrist and twisted until he dropped the blunt sword. Sir Joseph then grabbed him by the shoulders and head bunted him. Thor-Us fell onto the ground. He removed his helm panting. He looked defeated.

He then threw the helm at Sir Joseph, who dodged. Then Thor-Us's arms were around his waist as he tackled him to the ground. He was about to punch Sir Joseph when he saw that his helm had fallen off. "Sire?"

Kal-El motioned with his eyes towards something in his hands. That is when Thor-Us saw the blunt dagger pointed towards his heart. "You hesitated." Kal-El said.

"I did not." Thor-Us said. Kal-El then felt the tip of blunt dagger against his coif on his head. Kal-El chuckled and so did Thor-Us. Thor-Us stood and held out a hand to Kal-El and helped him up.

"Welcome to the Red Shard." Kal-El said. He patted Thor-Us's shoulder and walked away.

Dinner, later that night

"Then I was flung from my horse right into a pond. And then there is Alice laughing while I am surrounded by ducks. She climbed down from her horse and gave me a blanket. She then took me back to her father's house and sat me in front of the fire. We spent the whole night speaking of nothing but books and art. And I just knew after that one night together that she was the woman for me. We married six months later and the rest is history."

Kal-El, Lois, and Sir Richard chuckled as Sir Perry finished telling the story of how he met his wife. "When I met Lois, she stabbed me and then head bunted me." Everyone laughed.

"I cut you. I did not stab you." Lois protested laughing.

"And I still have the scar." Kal-El mocked and she smacked his left arm exactly where the cut was. "Ow!" He grabbed his arm in false pain and she smacked his arm again. They all laughed. Kal-El stood. "Sir Perry, it has been an honor having you here at our court for nine peaceful years. May your new position on King Peter's council be blessed and less stressful than making sure our two kingdoms never go to war again."

They chuckled. Kal-El raised his goblet. "To Sir Perry." Kal-El said.

"To Sir Perry." Lois said and raised her goblet.

"To you, Uncle Perry." Sir Richard White said and raised his goblet.

"My thanks to you all. I shall miss life here at the Kryptonian court and I shall greatly miss the company of Your Majesties. May God watch over you both and I pray that my nephew does not start a war once I am gone." Sir Perry said and they chuckled. They sipped their wine.

Kal-El and Lois walked down the corridors side by side, their bodyguards, Vala, and Jon-Tel walked a few steps behind them. "A pleasant evening." Kal-El said.

"Yes, it was…despite everything going on." Lois said and Kal-El nodded. Soon they were at the door to the royal chambers. "Good night."

Kal-El took her hand and kissed it tenderly. "Good night." He said softly. She and Vala entered her chambers and Lois gave him one last look before closing the door. Kal-El sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He did not know what to do. He tilted his head back and sighed.

Then one of his knights coughed. "Some women prefer men of action than men of words…Sire." He said softly. Kal-El grinned slightly and nodded once. Kal-El then quietly entered their chambers.

Kal-El motioned for Vala to leave. She curtsied and then left. Outside, Jon-Tel motioned for two knights to leave and they did. He and Vala linked arms and headed to their own bedchamber.

Kal-El entered the adjoining bedchamber and barred the door. Lois was undressing behind the dressing screen. Kal-El sat on the edge on the table watching her. She did not know he was there. He crossed his arms and grinned as he watched her. He slowly and quietly removed his sword belt and set it down on the table with a soft thud. He noticed Vala has already pulled the sheets and fur blanket back on the bed.

"Vala, you may go. Go be with your husband. You do not need to be here for I would only go on speaking of my own." Lois said and sighed. "Something has changed about him. It is almost like how it used to be between us and that pleases me greatly but…oh, I do not know what I am saying." Kal-El stood and quietly walked behind the screen. Lois turned to face him and gasped. "What… What are you…?"

She wore only her underdress. He caressed her cheek slowly. Then he cupped her face in his hands and tenderly kissed her lips. She did not pull away. They broke apart and he caressed her cheeks with his thumbs. She closed her eyes, her skin grew hot and her breathing increased somewhat. His hands slowly moved down her neck to her shoulders.

He slid the underdress off her shoulders. It slid down her arms and soon her naked form was before him. All she now wore were her slippers. She took a step back and he took a step forward. With each step she took back, he took one forward. He took another step forward and removed his doublet, dropping it onto the floor. The next step he removed his white shirt.

Soon the back of her legs touched the end of her bed. Her eyes were focused on him so she felt like she had nowhere else to run. She turned his back to him and he approached her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and took in her sweet scent. He pulled her closer to him. She could feel his pecs on her back and his thighs against the back of hers. He kissed behind her ear and moved down. Her breathing and heart rate increased.

He kissed the back of her shoulders. Then his hands began to caress her body. His right hand moved up her right thigh, her abdomen, her breasts, and then her neck. She moaned. She reached back with her left hand and rested it against the back of his head. Lois then grabbed and removed his hands from her body. She turned around and grabbed him by the shoulders. She moved him in front of her and then pushed him down onto the bed.

They both removed their shoes and then she climbed on top of him. She applied kisses up his muscular abdomen, his pecs, his neck, his shoulders, behind his ears, and his ear lobes. Clark moaned and wrapped his arms around her. He moved his hands up her back. Lois's hands moved down his muscular body and began untying the laces of his trousers.

Once they were untied, he grabbed her and rolled so now he was on top. They looked deep into each other's eyes and kissed passionately. She blindly used her hands to push his trousers down his waist and he helped. He then got off of her and was on his knees. His trousers were hanging from his ankles. Lois used her elbows to slightly raise herself.

She kissed his pecs and moved down his abdomen and he closed his eyes in pleasure. He then got off the bed and stepped out of his trousers. Lois rubbed her legs together so seductively. Clark climbed back onto the bed smirking.

He kissed her left ankle and moved up. He took his time for there was no need to rush. He wanted to savor every moment of this pleasure and he could tell she wanted the same. She moaned as he kissed up her thigh and she ran her fingers through his hair. She moaned louder when he soon reached her breasts and she threw back her head in ecstasy.

He kissed her left shoulder and went up the left side of her neck. She moaned. His right hand moved up her thigh to her hip. Lois lightly pressed her nails into his back making him moan. He kissed her lips tenderly and caressed her left cheek. He broke away and gazed into her eyes. "I love you." Clark said.

He closed his eyes as Lois caressed his cheek and ran her hand through his hair. She played with his hair and he opened his eyes. She was grinning. "And I love you." Lois said and he grinned. They kissed. She wrapped her arms around him and he caressed her face. Lois gasped as they became one.

Her arms wrapped around him tighter when his pace quickened. Her nails lightly pressed into his skin as he kissed her neck and shoulders. She gasped and moaned with each thrust and kiss. She hitched her leg around his waist and threw her head back in ecstasy. Their lips met and soon broke apart for lack of air.

Her chin rested on his shoulder and she kissed his sweaty skin. She turned her head to see a few candles going out. She threw her head back in ecstasy again after a powerful thrust. Her nails dug deeper in his skin making him moan louder. She then ran her nails down his back. She wrapped her arms around him and rolled them. His hands moved up her abdomen, breasts, and neck as they continued to make love.

He caressed her face and she kissed the palm of his hand. They took each others' hands and moved at a nice pace. He threw his head back in ecstasy and closed his eyes for a moment as he moaned. He kissed the sweaty skin of her breasts and lower neck. His nails ran down her back and she moaned in his ear.

Soon the entire chamber was enveloped in darkness except for the small fire still going in the fireplace but they paid it no mind. They could still make out each other's body and faces in the pale moonlight. He gasped and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rolled them so now he was back on top. He applied quick kisses to her lower neck. His thrusts were more powerful now and she gasped and moaned louder.

She clutched the sheets tightly, her eyes were closed, and her head was thrown back in ecstasy. He grunted with each thrust as he looked at the pleasure and ecstasy on her face. She opened her eyes, caressed his face and ran her fingers through his hair, and they stared into each other's eyes. He grabbed her right hand and their fingers intertwined. Her moans were now screams of ecstasy and he grunted louder. Then they both moaned loudly and it was over.

The only sounds were their fast heartbeats and their panting. She caressed his face and ran her hand through his hair once more. He closed his eyes at the pleasure of her touch. He opened his eyes and grinned down at her. She grinned back as she continued to run her hand through his hair. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

Clark rolled off top of her. They both just laid there allowing their breathing and heart rate to return to normal. A single white sheet covered them below the waist. They rubbed their feet together wanting nothing more than to touch each other. Lois rolled onto her side and lay her head down on his right pec. He wrapped his right arm around her and began stroking her right arm.

Lois listened to his heartbeat. She always found his heartbeat to be soothing. She rested her chin on his chest and grinned. He grinned. She kissed his pec and they continued to stare at one another. Words did not need to be spoken; their eyes did all the talking. They did this until they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Lois's right hand rested on his chest while she lay on her left side. Clark lay awake on his back watching her sleep. He grinned slightly at her. He always loved the way the first light shined on her face in the morning. He removed a strand of hair from her face and she stirred. She opened her eyes slowly. "Good morrow." Clark whispered.

"Good morrow." She replied softly and stroked his hair. "I have missed this. You always wake before me."

"How else can I marvel at the way the sun shines upon you?" Clark said and she grinned.

Lois chuckled. "Always with the compliments." Lois said.

"If I only spoke only of your faults, you might slay me in my sleep one night." Clark said and they both chuckled softly.

"So you admit I have faults." Lois said.

"We all have our faults, Lois. They help define who we truly are. And when you love someone, you do not just love their perfections…but their faults as well." Clark said.

Lois began to caress his left cheek. "How is it that you always have the right to thing to say?"

"It is a gift." Clark answered and they both grinned. He placed his hand over hers and kissed her palm. His grin disappeared and then he just continued to look at her.

"There is something you are not telling me." Lois said.

"I am leaving with Chris for the Fortress in the morrow." Clark said. Lois removed her hand from his face and sat up. She held the sheet up to cover her breasts. "Lois, I know nothing of fighting the House of Zod. I need my father's journals and I need you to rule in my stead until I return."

Lois turned away from him. "You promised to never leave me again, you make love to me, and now you are saying that you are leaving." She said.

"Lois…" Clark sat up. He ran his hand down her back. "I do not want to leave but I must. I will do all I can to save my people and my loved ones." He leaned over and kissed her bare shoulder. "I could not bear it if I were to lose any of you; you, most of all."

Lois sighed. She turned her body so that she could look at him. She held the sheet up with her right hand and began caressing his face with her left hand. "And that is one of the reasons why I love you." She said.

"I loathe war but war is coming and we need to be prepared. And this enemy is like none we have ever faced before. He is a threat even greater than Lex… Zod must be stopped." Clark said.

Lois lowered her head. "I know. But must you take Chris?" She asked.

"It is time he learned how to fight with a proper sword and he wishes to continue his training to become a knight. He will be coming of age soon, my love. How could I refuse him?" He said.

"You are his father. You can forbid it. At least he will be safe. I just could not bear if I lost you or Chris." Lois said. She glanced at the old wound on his right upper arm and traced some of the green veins with her fingers.

Clark lifted her chin. "Chris will be fine and he will not be a boy forever. Soon he will be a man and a man takes care of what he has worked hard to build… And you know I will always find my way back to you." He said and she nodded. He leaned in and their lips met.

Later that day, Kal-El and Sir Perry walked through the palace gardens. Kal-El wore a red linen tunic, trousers, his sword belt, and a black fur-trimmed cloak. They spoke in the common tongue. "Winter shall be upon us in a few weeks. There is no better time to sail for Genesis than today. Yet, I fear this place shall not feel the same without you, Perry." He said.

Sir Perry wore a brown tunic with trousers, a belt with a scabbard for his dagger, and a blue fur-trimmed cloak. "My wife and I loved our life here but our place is back in Genesis and my nephew is a good diplomat. King Peter has given me a great honor by appointing me as a member of council." Perry said.

"Yes. I can think of no better man than you for such a position. But I do believe that Lois shall miss you most of all." Kal-El said.

"I have known her since she was but a young girl. My wife and I watched over her and her sister when their mother died and their father went off to war. I tutored her myself before she went away to the university." Perry said.

"Yes, she told me. She even told me that your tutelage surpassed that of the teachers at the university and that she knew the subjects far better than they. They threatened to remove her from the university if she did not cease her impertinence." Kal-El said and they chuckled.

"Since I am no longer an ambassador here, may I speak plainly?" Perry asked.

"Yes, always." Kal-El said.

"Whatever is between you and the Lady Raya…end it. The love Lois bears you is so great that she is in agony when she sees you two together. She is like a daughter to me and I do like seeing her this way." Perry said coldly.

"So you believe the whispers spoken among my nobles and household." Kal-El said.

"You two do spend a great deal of time together and you make no secret of it. And it is said you and Lois have not shared a bed in months." Perry said.

Kal-El sighed. "The whispers of Lady Raya being my mistress are lies. She is a friend to me as Lois is a friend to you. And the whispers of Lois and I not sharing a bed were true…until last night." He said.

Perry's eyes widened and his shoulders hunched awkwardly. "Oh, forgive me." He said.

Kal-El put his hands on Perry's shoulders. "You care for Lois and that means a great deal to me. And I must say I am disappointed that you shall not be here when I ride off to war. Lois will need those who do care for her around her, especially if I do not return." He said.

"Do not speak like this. Of course, you will return." Perry said.

"My uncle made me such a promise once when he rode off to war and he did return: His body broken, only to die some days later." They started walking again. "My uncle told me war brought glory but when I was but a foot soldier, I saw what war truly brings…death. Men I trained with, men I respected, even men I despised were all dead around me. And I asked myself 'what glory is that…?' Now peace and tranquility…that is true glory. My forefathers and the kings before me may call me a fool for my beliefs but beliefs make the man. And I say that there is no honor and no glory to be had in war." Kal-El said.

"For hundreds of years, all my people have known is war and I sought to change that. But I will fight the man that comes to destroy these beliefs that I have used to build a new Krypton from the ashes of war. I will fight the man that comes to destroy everything I hold dear. I know I shall either be victorious or have my body burned on the cliffs under the red sun hoping my heir shall continue my life's work. I guess that is all a man, a king can hope for in his lifetime." Kal-El said.

"Yes. Your beliefs have made you a great king, indeed. But do not speak of death just yet. You have so much to live for: your wife, your children, and your people." Perry said.

"Yes…and I would gladly lay down my life to protect them." Kal-El said.

"Urk!" **(Father)** Kal-El turned around to see Princess Kara Kal-El running to him. Lois was walking behind her with Vala.

Kal-El now spoke Kryptonese. "There is my precious little star!" He smiled, ran, and scooped her up spinning her in his arms before embracing her. Lois smiled as she watched them. He put her down and approached Lois. He took her hands. "Queen of my heart." He said softly to her in Kryptonese and she smiled. They leaned in and kissed tenderly. When they broke apart, he pushed her hair back behind her left ear and caressed her cheek in a single motion.

Then a snowball hit Kal-El's shoulder. He turned to see little Kara and Connor running for it. Lois and he exchanged glances, threw back the flaps of their cloaks, and ran after them holding hands.

* * *

The Next Morning

Lois moved her hand and she could feel his side bare. She immediately opened her eyes and sat up. They had made love again the night before. She wrapped the silk sheet around her. She rushed to the window and looked outside into the courtyard. The sun was just rising.

"Watch after my family." Kal-El said.

"I will." Bar-El said. The two gripped forearms.

Kal-El mounted his horse, Urvlsh. He wore a black leather doublet, trousers, and a black fur trimmed cloak. His knights and Christopher wore the same. They had no banners. They wanted to be unnoticed. Their swords were likely the only thing that would stand out so those would have to be kept hidden under their cloaks.

He could feel eyes on him. Clark looked up to the window of their bedchamber. He saw her watching him with such sad eyes. She placed her left hand on the window. He kissed his fingers and held up his right hand to her. With one last look and a sad heart, he gave Urvlsh a kick and they rode out of the courtyard.

Lois watched them ride out past the gatehouse and until they became specks on the horizon. She somberly lowered her gaze and drew closed the curtain.


	6. Know Thine Enemy

**Know Thine Enemy**

One Month Later

Kal-El parried Chris's thrust and spun around hitting Chris's shoulder blade. Chris yelled in pain and stumbled. "You are fortunate these blades are blunt. I could have taken your arm. Now it is important not to just watch your opponent's sword and to never fight with a low guard. Keep your blade up and mind your surroundings as well." Kal-El said. "Finish training with Ak-Var, I have some work to do." He ruffled Chris's hair and handed the sword to Jon-Tel.

Kal-El went into the library and threw his fur cloak down onto a chair. He was in the large library of the Fortress of Solitude. He untied the laces of his blue doublet before grabbing another one of his father's journals. His father wrote everything of his reign in great detail and there was still a great deal to read.

He put aside another one of his father's journals and rubbed his eyes. He was surrounded by stacks of journals and books of Krypton's history. He had not shaved or trimmed his hair since he arrived. He looked like an overworked mine worker than a king. He could hear Ak-Var and Christopher practicing with blunt swords in the training yard outside despite the cold. Christopher was determined to learn the sword and a true sword, not a wooden one.

Kal-El leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath. The silver locket containing Lois's portrait lay before him on the table. He picked it up and opened it. He grinned down at her and remembered he was not just doing this for his people but for the woman he loved and their children. He closed the locket, kissed it and wrapped the chain around his fingers before picking up the next journal.

* * *

An arrow hit just below the center of the target. "Lower your elbow… Good. Now use your mouth as an anchor and do not pull the string so roughly." Queen Selina Wayne mentored young Damian Wayne, Bruce's firstborn son by Talia al Ghul. He had come to live with them the year before. Selina was shocked at first but she could forgive Bruce since he was conceived before they had met. Damian was still struggling living with his newfound family but Selina had taken him under her wing.

Damian followed her instructions and he hit the target dead center. Selina grinned. "Well done, Damian." She said and he simply nodded but she saw the small grin he had made. Then they both heard clapping behind them.

Selina had quickly gone for her dagger and turned around but relaxed when she saw Clark floating about some feet in the air. He stopped clapping and crossed his arms. Selina sighed and put her dagger away. "Good morrow, Kal-El." She said.

"Sire." Damien said and bowed.

"You are the only one of Bruce's children that does not call me Uncle Kal. Why is that, Damian?" Clark asked.

"Because you are the king of Krypton and not my uncle… Your Grace." Damian said. He bowed once more and walked away knocking over the quiver of arrows. Selina sighed.

"And I was making such progress with him… Now what brings you to Gotham this fine morning? No, do not tell me. You wish to speak to my husband on a most urgent matter." She said sarcastic.

Clark chuckled. "Yes, I am afraid so."

Selina sighed. "More problems with Lois, I see." She said under her breath but he heard her and he grinned. She turned her back to him and began walking back to the castle. When she realized he was not following her, she turned around. "Well, are you coming or not?"

"I think it best that I am not seen." Clark said.

Selina rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. "Very well. I will let you into our chamber in a few moments." She said and walked into the castle.

Bruce was sitting at the table in their bedchamber reading some parchments. Selina entered the large chamber. Bruce did not even have to turn around to look who it was. Selina wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck. Bruce grinned and tried to continue reading. Selina kissed up his neck and behind his ear. He could no longer concentrate.

He spun around and swiftly grabbed her by the waist making her scream in delight. He pulled her down onto his lap chuckling. They kissed tenderly and he caressed her cheek as they kissed. "I thought you were training with Damian, my love." He said.

"Yes, I was but…" Selina kissed his forehead and stood. She walked over to the window and opened it. Clark was floating outside it. He had turned his back to give some privacy. "Kal has another urgent matter." She said. She tapped Clark's shoulder and motioned for him to come in. Selina walked over to Bruce as he flew in through the window. "I am going to go and check on the children. I shall see you later."

She leaned down and pecked Bruce's lips. Bruce stood and walked her to the door. He watched her walk down the stairs before he closed and bolted the door. "I did not expect you for some time." Bruce said.

"Well I finished my half of my father's journals. And you?" Clark asked.

Bruce motioned for Clark to sit at a small table off to the side. The only thing on the table was a chess set with an open game. They sat down to continue their game, which had been going on for three months now. They sent falcons weekly with their chess moves.

Bruce moved his black knight. "I finished the last one you sent me last night…much to Selina's displeasure." Clark chuckled. "Careful. That is my wife you are laughing about." Clark moved his white bishop. He moved his black rook to take Clark's white bishop.

Now the conversation had become serious. "Well, what have you learned?" Kal-El had asked Bruce for help in making a plan to defeat Zod. No one knew people better than Bruce.

"Zod is a most formidable enemy. He masqueraded as the youngest son of Milton Fine III to get close to your father. He joined the Daxam forces at the age of 17, where he made his name known as Dru Fine. Became a knight at 19 like you and was a captain at the age of 20. He was so respected, not just by his men but by nobles as well, that he was asked to join the Red Shard at the age of 21." Bruce said.

"And you learned all this from my father's journals?" Kal-El asked. He moved his white knight to protect his queen.

"After the rebellion, your father thought it best to keep a thorough account of how it came to pass… Zod became a captain in the Red Shard at the age of 23 and by the time he was 25, he was its commander. Then at the age of 28, he was general of the Kandor forces." Bruce continued.

"Most impressive." Kal-El commented.

"Yes…" Bruce said. He moved his rook planning to take Clark's knight. "And Zod had become your father's best friend as well, besides that of your guardian, the Duke of Kansas. They were like brothers but in truth, Zod was patiently waiting for his chance to take the throne… A warlord with a swinging sword and yelling war cries is one matter…"

"But a patient warlord, who gets to know his enemies, their strengths, their weaknesses; and waits until he is most certain of a kill stroke before he swings his sword, is a most dangerous opponent." Clark said and Bruce nodded. They remembered all Carter had taught them. He moved his white rook to take Bruce's black rook. "Anything more?"

"Yes. Zod was the reason why your mother could not conceive for all those years." Clark looked up when he said this. "Faora was once your mother's maid. She and Zod became lovers. They apparently fell in love and in time he told her who he truly was, promising to make her his queen. He gave her an herb to make it appear that your mother was barren. She would put it in her drink every night at supper."

"One day, a Red Shard knight caught her. Faora was then questioned by J'onn J'onzz and she told him everything. The Red Shard went for Zod but he was already gone. Faora was imprisoned and she was with child. She gave birth to her son in the Kandorian prison and he was sent to the orphanage. Zod had by then amassed a large army in Urrika and he even took a wife since Faora was imprisoned; the daughter of some Urrikan noble."

"Ursa…what a vile woman." Clark said. He stroked his chin and then he moved his white rook.

"Yes. The Royal Army was raised and Zod was defeated at the ancient city of Erkol in one day. Jor-El's army was far superior to Zod's. Zod and Ursa were captured and they, along with what were left of their army, were banished to the Phantom Zone for all eternity."

"Beaten so easily?" Clark asked.

"Yes. The Martians in service to your father, crept into the enemy camp before the battle and destroyed all their catapults, sabotaged their bows, let loose all the horses. Then the Royal Army attacked at dawn. But all the Martians were caught and executed by Zod, except for J'onn J'onzz…making him and his niece the last of the Martians." Bruce said stroking his chin. He moved his bishop.

"Yes." Clark said somberly. He moved one of his pawns forward. Bruce then took Clark's queen with his black bishop. Clark sighed deeply and ran his hand down his face. "What do you believe Zod is doing as we speak?"

"As we are doing…getting to know his enemy." Then there were three knocks on the door. It was Selina, most likely with the children. "You best be off."

"This is not over." Clark pointed to the game.

"You have lost your queen, my friend. Logic says that I shall beat you once again." Bruce said plainly and Clark scoffed making both men grin. They stood and gripped forearms giving each other a single nod. Clark went to the window and flew off. He had to return to the Fortress before they knew he was gone.

Bruce unbolted and opened the door. Princess Helena and Prince Bruce "Al" Wayne jumped into his arms. Bruce laughed cheerfully as he spun them around. Selina closed the door. She rested her back against the wall as she watched them. He set the children down. "This arrived by hawk moments ago." Selina said and handed him a sealed letter. The seal bore the hawk, the crest of the House of Hall.

"Hawk means King Carter." Young Prince Al said.

"Yes, it does." Bruce said and ruffled his son's dark hair. "Now, away you two. I need to speak with your mother." Bruce patted their backsides with the letter. Helena then gave Al a small shove and ran out the bedchamber with him close behind. Selina chuckled. Bruce peeled away the seal and read the letter.

Bruce sighed. "What is it?" Selina asked.

"Carter and King Peter ask for a meeting of the League of Nations at once regarding Luthor's new ally." Bruce said.

"What new ally?" Selina asked.

"I have to tell you what has been happening in Krypton." Bruce said.

* * *

Lois sat on her throne in the Council chamber. Her face was calm but serious. Her right arm lay on the arm of her throne while two fingers on her temple and another two on her upper lip. "J'onn J'onzz has written that the spies in Daxam have been rounded up but most of them took their own lives in the jail." General Nox-Van said.

Lois rubbed her temples. "And we are still in the dark of the arrival of this army." She said and took a deep breath. "We must hope that His Majesty finds the answers he seeks at the Fortress and that the Royal Army is prepared to fight Zod's."

"There is some good news, Your Majesty. We have amassed enough gold and gems to fund the war for as long as it lasts. Now we only need to worry about troops and weapons." Durkin and flashed a look at Nox-Van.

"Perhaps, your lordship should seek a commission in the Royal Army but then we would need to commission ten more soldiers for one Kryptonian soldier would be far more valuable than ten of you!" Nox-Van snapped at Durkin. Both men stood up. Nox-Van had his hand on his sword grip.

"Enough…! If we fight amongst ourselves, then our enemy has won. No man, woman, or child in this realm wants to see a Zod on the throne once again. They are looking to us for hope, for guidance against this threat. And we cannot let them see us bickering among ourselves." Lois said. Both men nodded once and sat back down. Lois sighed.

"We have more than enough gold, gems, and weapons, Your Majesty. Now we just need soldiers. The whole realm knows war is coming so it may not be easy to commission new soldiers." Nox-Van said.

"How many troops do we have?" Lois asked.

"More than 15,000 strong soldiers…perhaps 5,000 sailors in the navy." Nox-Van said. He looked to Admiral Ser-Dar.

"6,000 brave sailors ready for whatever Your Majesties command." Admiral Ser-Dar said. Lois nodded once.

"Then I believe we are prepared as we shall ever be but we cannot be certain of what shall come to pass if we are still in the dark of the army's arrival and I feel as if we can do better in raising troops. We have plenty of war machines but we shall need soldiers to use them. And I shall write to J'onn J'onzz and ask him to get the information we seek by any means necessary." Lois said.

"But His Majesty frowns upon torture." Councilor Wren-Za said.

"I frown upon torture as well but I am most confident J'onzz possesses some other skills to get this knowledge… I declare this session finished." Lois said and stood. The Councilors and knights kneeled as she descended the dias. They stood when she left the Council chamber with Bar-El right behind her.

She and Bar-El entered the royal chambers. Lois removed her circlet and handed it to Vala. She saw Bar-El standing over the war map. "What is it?"

"Nothing… I just remember all these roads being damaged and abandoned. You had to pay a road tax to travel down the king's road." Bar-El said. "Seyg-El did all that he promised."

"He did all he could for the people until his dying day." Lois said.

"And his son, the first Jor-El?" Bar-El asked.

"He was just as wise and strong as his father. He lived for this kingdom." Lois said. Bar-El grinned.

"It brings me some solace to know that all the bloodshed was for naught. Seyg-El hated all the fighting but he fought for the people and that gave him the strength to see to the war's end." Bar-El said. "Kal-El is the same but he fights for you as well. He loves you more than anything." Lois grinned.

"As I love him." Lois said.

"Your Highness…" Bar-El said.

"Lois, please. We are in private. How are you faring here?" She asked.

"Well. Captain Tam-Or has been assisting me in becoming accustomed to plate armor and the new weapons of war… But it is not home and that saddens me. Forgive me but I must be off. My lady." Bar-El bowed and left the chamber.

Early the next morning, Lois tilted her head back as she soaked in the warm water of her morning bath. She heard footsteps behind her so she stood. Someone put her robe around her shoulders. "Thank you, Vala." She said.

"You are most welcome." A man said. Lois smiled and quickly turned around soaking the hems of her robe in the bath water. Clark grinned at her and hoisted her out of the tub. They threw their arms around each other and kissed passionately. His chin was so coarse from the dark stubble on his face.

"You need to see your barber at once. A beard is not fitting on you." Lois said and he chuckled.

"Yes, my love. But I wanted to see my wife first. Is that a crime?" Clark asked grinning.

"No…but I do know a man that can make it so." Lois said and they chuckled. "I missed you so."

"As did I." He said and he kissed her tenderly. "Where are the children?"

"In their chambers, I believe. Why do you ask?" Lois asked. Clark scooped Lois up into his arms. She giggled as he walked toward the bed. He lay her down gently and lay down on top of her. He kissed her tenderly. She could ignore the beard…for now. "The door." She whispered.

Clark removed his victory ring and put it besides the end table next to her bed. He super sped to the door, barred it, and then super sped back to the bed. In those few seconds, Clark had removed his doublet and shirt. Lois giggled and he grinned. Lois grabbed the waistband of his trousers and pulled him back down onto the bed.

* * *

The Phantom Zone

Zod and his wife, Ursa, played chess with a set, which had taken him months to carve himself out of stone, in their large pavilion. "Now, is this Kal-El the son of Zor-El?"

"No. He is the son of Jor-El II." Ursa answered and moved her black rook.

"So his wench finally conceived. A most unfortunate accident but one that can be easily mended…with my sword." He took her rook with his white bishop. "And what of Zor-El, the one brother I did not kill."

"Took the throne when Kal-El was but a child. He died leaving only a daughter. The Duke of Kansas was made regent and lord protector. He died as well and Kal-El took the throne at the age of 19." Ursa said as she thought of her next move.

"19? Still a boy. I am surprised the realm is not ashes." Zod said drumming his fingers on the makeshift table. Ursa stroked her chin and twirled her king in between her fingers. "Will you make a move already!?

"Patience, my love, or you will never win this game or defeat Kal-El for I am told that he is a most formidable opponent. A brave warrior, brilliant politician, and he most loved by the people and his men for he commands his army from the middle flank. He knights common men; he only takes small portions from the mines and the mountain of gold for his treasury, the rest go to... well, to the people: their wages, their protection, building new roads and ports, and other wastes of gold. The people believe him to be a saint." Ursa said.

"Humph. He is weak." She then moved one of her pawns forward. Zod gave her an annoyed smirk. "Is he in a life union?" Zod asked moving his bishop to take the pawn she had just moved.

"Yes. Her name is Lois Lane and they have one child, a daughter, and two wards." Ursa answered.

"Lois Lane…that name is not Kryptonian. Is she of Kansas?" Zod asked drumming his fingers again on the table.

"Of Genesis." Ursa answered and Zod looked at her confused. "Argos is no more. The realm is now called Genesis… Their union was arranged as part of a peace treaty. Krypton and Genesis had been at war since the House of Ross was overthrown."

"By the House of Luthor." Zod stated. His speed increasing as he continued to drum his fingers.

"So you have been readying the spies' reports." Ursa said and moved her knight in the path of his bishop. Zod rolled his eyes. "A Ross now sits on the throne once more and Alexander Luthor resides in Thanagar."

"I am impressed that he took the city so easily. The Thanagarians were always overconfident. And we can use Luthor's cunning." Zod said and took her knight. She then took his bishop with her rook. A move he never saw coming.

"Check." Ursa said. He had been using that rook to protect his king for the entire game. Zod sucked his teeth. "Be wary of his queen as well. She is probably far more cunning than he is; not as quick tempered as well; and the most dangerous animal of all, my love, is a mother protecting her children. And a woman can very well bring up or bring down a man."

"Fine…! Has Luthor has agreed to our terms?" He asked moving his king out of check.

"Yes. Arms, gold, whatever we need and we shall return to him his son, Alexander, to him once the throne is ours." Ursa's rook then took his queen. Zod sucked his teeth again.

"Perhaps. We could always use a hostage of great importance." Zod said.

"Whatever you command, my lord." Ursa said.

"And what do the people say of Kal-El's union with this Lois Lane?" Zod asked.

"There are whispers that she is barren since the prince was stillborn; yet, the people love and adore her as much as the king does. But I hear whispers that he has a mistress and the Council wishes to find a way to break the union." Ursa said.

"Well I need more than whispers." Zod said.

"Of course." Ursa said. She moved her queen. "Checkmate." Zod yelled and toppled the table down onto its side. "And you must work on that temper, my love." She said calmly. Zod was breathing heavily.

He grabbed both her wrists and pulled her close. He crushed his lips down on hers and then pulled back. She had bitten his bottom lip, which was now bleeding. He wiped the blood off with the back of his hand. "More… I need more." Zod said and Ursa grinned devilishly.

Ursa then drew one of the _many_ daggers she had hidden on her. Zod closed his eyes as she cut open his shirt right down the middle. He sighed as she lightly ran the tip of her blade down his pecs to his abdomen without breaking skin. His skin was marked with numerous scars from the civil war that brought him to power in the Phantom Zone. His ancestor, Zod VII, was a worthy opponent.

Zod took off the shirt and let it fall to the floor. Ursa set the knocked over table upright. He held out his left arm and Ursa strapped his wrist down onto the table with a belt. They looked at each other, now wanting the other desperately. Ursa ran the tip of her blade gently down his left arm.

Then she grabbed hold of his wrist and cut deeply into his left forearm. Zod clenched his jaw shut, groaned, and closed his eyes for a moment. Their imprisonment here allowed them to become accustomed to pain and to actually fall in love in their own twisted way.

On another table, was a makeshift bowl filled with fresh blood: Lilo-El's blood. They would bleed her dry soon enough. Ursa brought the bowl over to him and set it down onto the table. She then held out her own left arm and cut her left forearm sighing deeply. She closed her eyes and licked her lips. Ursa leaned over the table so that her lips were less than an inch from Zod's. They could feel the other's hot breath.

Zod leaned into kiss her but she pulled away. He growled and she grinned seductively. Ursa then dipped a rag into the bowl of blood and held the rag over his cut. She squeezed and droplets of blood fell into the open wound. Bar-El's victory ring, which was now on Zod's right ring finger, glow blue for a moment and his cut healed instantly.

Ursa did the same to herself and Lilo's victory ring glowed blue for a moment on her own right ring finger. She tilted her head back and sighed out of pleasure as the cut healed instantly. Ursa then stabbed Zod's hand but the blade shattered on his skin. Zod easily broke the strap and his hand was around Ursa's throat.

Zod pulled her close and crushed his lips down onto hers. His eyes then grew hot and he turned away from her. He focused on a rubbing of the crest of the House of El, which was hanging from a post. Ursa had been using it for target practice for throwing daggers. Two holes then burned into the crest making Zod smirk. Ursa ran her hands up the back of Zod's arms to his shoulders.

"Once we have the crystal, my love, we shall walk as gods among men." Ursa whispered into his ear and kissed his left shoulder. "And we will no longer need to depend on the blood of those blessed by the crystal. We shall have unlimited power and the throne shall be ours."

"Yes. And the heirs of the House of El shall suffer my vengeance. They and all they hold dear shall all kneel before Zod."

* * *

Some Weeks Later

The Hall of Justice was first commissioned to be built on the second session of the League of Nations. It also served as the headquarters for the Justice League, a battalion made up of knights from every realm of the league to help keep the peace and justice between the realms. The Hall was built to be grander than any of the castles and palaces of the realms and to withstand any siege.

Its thick walls were made of large bricks of marble and stone and lined with Kryptium, along with the wall surrounding the hall. It great gates were made from Kryptium. Its great doors were made from Kryptium as well. The door had gold carvings of knights on horseback, animals of all kind, and crops, all under a great sun. In the courtyard was a medium sized fountain with a large stone at the center.

The entrance hall bore marble statues of the sovereigns of the league with gold plaques of their names and titles at their base. And the flags of the realms and banners hung from the beams. Knights of the Justice League proudly wore the armor of their realms but with golden capes and tabards with a large JL on the front. On one wall were plaques of the names of fallen knights of the JL under small flags of their realms.

Kal-El entered the meeting hall and stood at his seat. Diana and Orin were the last to enter. They took their places at their seats around the large round table. Only the kings and princess had come to this meeting. Each of their places at the table had the names of their realms engraved in the wood in the common tongue and the language of their realms. Once they saw they were all here, they all place their weapons down on the table and took their seats.

Peter nodded once to Carter, who then stood. "Peter and I have called for this meeting so we can all agree what must be done about Alexander Luthor now that he has found a new and powerful ally."

"Who is this ally that you speak of?" Diana asked.

"His name is Zod." Kal-El rested his elbows on the table and rubbed his hands together. "He thinks himself to be the true king of Krypton and has amassed a vast army to come and dethrone me." Kal-El said.

"He is the enemy you have been preparing to fight these past months?" Diana asked and Kal-El nodded. The table seemed large and empty without their spouses and heirs. "Then why are we just sitting here and talking about it? If Luthor and this Zod have become allies, then we need to strike now!" She said fiercely slamming her fist down on the table.

"Patience, princess. Now may not be the right time to strike. Let someone with a cool head speak." Bruce said.

"A cool head has done nothing to end this conflict. And just what is your plan, Bruce?" Diana stood with both her hands on the table. "Wait until the dust has settled and strike down who is left." Diana snapped.

Bruce slammed his fist down onto the table and shot up too. "Rushing into the heat of battle may win the day but having a cool head and cunning wins the war." Bruce said.

"Are you saying I do not have cunning? Are you saying that we Amazons do not have enough cunning to win a war?" Diana argued.

Kal-El slammed his fist down onto the table. "Enough!" He yelled. Bruce and Diana both sat down glaring at each other. "We must not bicker amongst ourselves. It solves nothing. Now…I agree with Bruce. Will someone with a cool head speak."

"What do you say about all this, Kal? Luthor is only a part of the problem while this Zod is the root, it seems." Peter said.

"Yes but the first rule of all warfare is to cut off the enemy's supplies. And Luthor is the supplier. He must be dealt with at once." Kal-El said and everyone nodded.

"Thanagar is by a large river. I can send warships there at once." Orin said.

"Kal-El has already sent us 40 cannons and promises us more." Carter said.

"I can send my best archers to come and aid you." Oliver said.

"How are you on catapults?" Bruce asked.

"We are now down to three." Carter said.

"I shall send more. You will have them by the end of the month." Bruce said and Carter nodded once. "What can the Amazons offer?"

"More troops but they will do you no good unless you find a crack in that wall." Diana said.

"Agreed. And that is why we need more cannons and catapults. Can you promise me more support when the time comes?" Carter asked.

"Yes… And what can be done for you, Kal? You will have Zod's army to deal with." Diana said.

"Let me worry about Zod. For now, it is a Kryptonian matter. I just ask that you all focus on Luthor." Kal-El said. Everyone nodded once.


	7. Arrival

**Arrival**

Kal-El and Conner practiced some more thrusts and blocks. Connor was learning swiftly. Kal-El winked at him when he performed a perfect thrust and parry. It brought him such joy to see Connor smiling. "That will be all for today." Kal-El said.

"No, I can go on!" Connor protested.

"I know you can but we need not exhaust ourselves. All things come…" Kal-El started.

"To he who waits. I know. I know." Connor finished his sentence. Kal-El kissed Connor's forehead and Connor groaned. Kal-El retrieved both their shirts and tunics. Connor put back on his shirt. "Father?"

"Yes?" Kal-El said as he put on his shirt.

"Why are we going to war?" Connor asked and then put back on his tunic. Kal-El froze while putting back on his tunic. He was afraid of this but he thought he would hear this from little Kara first. He finished putting back on his tunic and then kneeled in front of Connor.

"I will not lie to you, Con… There are evil men out there and there is one who wants my throne. And he will harm many people, and not just your mother and I, to get it." Kal-El put his hand on Connor's shoulder. "People need not die just so that one man, whether he be a paragon or a tyrant, can sit on a throne or wear a crown."

"Then why do you fight? You are a king. You sit on a throne and you wear a crown." Connor asked and Kal-El nodded once.

"Yes but with it comes duties; responsibilities. A king's most important duty is to protect his people. And this man called Zod, he craves only power. He cares nothing for the people. I am fighting for them, for your mother, for you, for all of us." Kal-El said and ruffled Connor's hair. Connor pushed his hand away and Kal-El chuckled. "Now come. Supper shall be ready soon." Kal-El put on his belt and scabbard. Kal-El put his hand on Conner's shoulder and they left the training area.

* * *

J'onn J'onzz rode into the palace courtyard just before dawn and dismounted. A stable hand took his horse. He could smell dawn approaching and the sky was showing the signs of first light. Jon-Tel was waiting for him outside. He led J'onn into the palace.

Kal-El had put on a white lace shirt after he was awoken by a falcon from J'onn. Lois had put on her red robe over her underdress. Lois sat in the chair in front of the fireplace while Kal-El paced back and forth in front of her. "Calm yourself, my love." Lois said.

Kal-El ran his hand through his hair. "J'onn's return can mean only one thing." He said.

"Yes, but there is no need for you to wear a hole through the floor." Lois said and he stopped pacing. "Better." At that moment there was a knock on the chamber door.

"Come." Kal-El said. Jon-Tel entered with J'onn. J'onn lowered the hood of his cloak. Kal-El motioned for Jon-Tel to leave. Jon-Tel bowed and left the chamber. Lois stood. J'onn went to the table and unrolled a map of Krypton. There was another knock on the door. "Come." Bar-El entered the chamber. "Bar the door." Bar-El barred the door.

"Zod will land in Bolenth; it is the least guarded territory. Then his army will advance north to Urrika, where he will take the cities of Erkol and Strau. Once he has control of their ports, he will send troops to the isles Nioz, Valthlo, Chagur, Twenx, and Thon and march onto to Daxam." J'onn said. Kal-El ran his hand through his hair.

"I hope you did not get this information by torture." Kal-El said.

"No, Sire. I am against it as you are. The Council called for torture but your wife was confident I had other methods to get a man to talk even one so loyal to his master." J'onn said. Kal-El nodded for J'onn to continue.

"His spies have been commanded to seize the tunnel going through the Jewel Mountains so that he may send his vanguard onto Daxam before he arrives with the rest of his army. Then they shall march onto Kandor. Zod believes once Kandor falls, the rest of Krypton shall fall easily." J'onn said.

"Of course he does. My father wrote that he was full of hubris…but he too wrote that he was the best general he had ever laid eyes upon." Kal-El said stroking his chin. J'onn kept cutting his eyes from Kal-El to Lois. "I sense there is something else you wish to say. You may speak in front of Lois."

J'onn sighed. "Zod plans to slay you himself and then he will send assassins to kill Lois and all the heirs of the House of El, especially your nephew and your daughter. Then he shall take your wards alive." He said.

Kal-El looked at Lois. She appeared calm but he could see the fire in her eyes. He put his hand on her shoulder. "I will not let that happen." She nodded. "Zod must not reach Urrika. The road from Bolenth to Urrika is just narrow enough for his numbers to mean nothing. If we set up the Royal Army at the border, we may be able to hold him off."

"But first we must get the people out of Bolenth. It may have no cities but there are many villages and farms." Lois said.

"Lurvan is large enough to house them. We will spread rumors of famine and disease so none may grow suspicious… When will the army arrive?" Kal-El asked.

"In one month." J'onn answered.

"So soon?" Lois asked and J'onn simply nodded.

"In the morrow, I will send Captains Tam-Or and Cam-Zel to begin moving the people. I will have General Kroll-Mer assist them. We will meet with our war council in the morrow as well." J'onn and Bar-El both nodded once and left the bedchamber.

Kal-El walked to the fireplace and threw another log in. "You are not planning on leading the army, are you?" Lois asked.

Kal-El sighed. "Lois, I must." He said.

"You heard J'onn. Zod plans to kill you!" Lois protested.

"It does not matter." Kal-El said and Lois turned her back to him. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Lois." He walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Since I was boy, I watched my uncle sit on that throne having men lead for him not caring about the consequences. I promised myself I would be better. As king I am expected to lead and I will…but if I should fall." Lois quickly turned around. "I wish to take steps so that our daughter shall inherit the throne." He said.

"Please do not speak like this." Lois said and caressed his cheek. "I cannot bear the thought of losing you." He took her hand and brought it up to his lips kissing her knuckles.

'A good king does not wish for war but he must always be prepared for it.' Jor-El wrote that in his journals. And my father use to say this to me as well… Lois, I am only preparing for if the worst should come to pass. Please, you know I cannot do this without you." He said. Lois nodded. "I fear there are no true victories in the quest for peace, only battles…but it is all worthwhile when there is someone standing with you." He kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his.

* * *

The Next Day

"General Nox-Van, how are we on troops?" Kal-El asked. The war council surrounded a round table with a large map of Krypton.

"Kansas has raised a little over three thousand men. Lurvan less than that. Kandor has almost six thousand soldiers at the ready. Daxam and Urrika both have perhaps four thousand each." Nox-Van said.

"Daxam has more than three thousand." Milton Fine corrected Nox-Van. Kara Fine stood at her husband's side. He, Kara, and their son had arrived some days before.

"Unfortunately, the final years of the war in Genesis left many soldiers crippled in some way. These numbers are the best we can hope for, especially since you repealed your uncle's law of conscripting boys into the Royal Army when they came of age." Nox-Van said.

"J'onn J'onzz has discovered Zod shall arrive here…" Kal-El put a tiny black soldier on Bolenth. "Then he will march north to the border and invade Urrika. Their numbers will count for nothing on the road to the border. I say we make our stand there." Lois was not at this war council. She was not feeling well.

Nox-Van stroked his beard. "It can be done. All we need do hold him off. If we can get Zod's army to retreat, the navy can finish them off." He said.

"How are we on ships?" Kal-El asked.

"No more than 20, Sire. Perhaps nine warships and eleven or so galleys but they can each carry four hundred men and our ship builders are building the new warships as quickly as they can without fault." Admiral Ser-Dar said.

Kal-El sighed and looked at the map. Tiny hand-carved red soldiers represented his forces. "Then may the gods be kind." Kal-El said.

Later that night, Lois and Clark sat in a tub of warm water in their bedchamber. Lois ran a wet cloth down the back of his neck. When the water started to cool, he used his heat vision to heat it back up. Lois sat behind him and he laid his head back onto her chest closing his eyes. She wrapped his arms around him and he stroked her arms. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. I must have just been tired. There was no need to send Emil to tend to me." Lois said.

"I worry. You know that." He sighed. "If we stay in here any longer, we shall be as shriveled up as rotten fruit." Clark said softly and she chuckled.

"I know." Lois said. She stroked his wet hair and she kissed his head. "I missed this." She whispered in his ear and wrapped her arms around him. He grinned and kissed her hands. "What do you say about me trying to conceive again?"

Clark opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Are you sure? We still have years for children and it has only been a few months since..." He said empathetically and began stroking her arms again.

Lois nodded. "I know. But our time for mourning is over and we need to move on… I am ready. I just want to know if you are." Lois said.

"Will this make you happy?" Clark asked and Lois smiled. He had his answer. "Well, then we should begin trying at once." He stood and scooped her up both of them laughing.

* * *

Christopher had now joined in on Kal-El and Connor's training sessions. Connor did not seem to mind. He was actually overjoyed. Even little Kara joined them. They were now practicing quick combinations. They were doing blocks, throwing in some punches and kicks when the opponent was vulnerable.

Lois would voice her opinions and suggestions every now and then as she watched them train. She seemed to tire out more easily these days. The children were such fast learners. "They grow so swiftly." Lois said. Training was done for the day. Kal-El put on his shirt and looked at the children over his shoulder.

"Yes…they do." Kal-El said softly. He leaned back against a column and crossed his arms. Lois laid her head down on his left shoulder. They watched the children playfully duel with the wooden training swords.

Later that night, Clark stroked Lois's hair as her head rested on his chest. She slept so peacefully despite what was going on. He loved that about her. He loved waking up before her and watching her sleep. He then put his left hand behind his head and looked up at the ceiling of their canopy bed. It felt like he had been staring at it for hours. He had slept some but not much.

He then looked at the candle on a table at his bedside. He was not wearing his victory ring, so he used his heat vision to light it. Then he used his arctic breath to blow it out. Then he relit it again with his heat vision and then blew it out once more with his arctic breath.

"Stop that." Lois said groggy. He immediately stopped and turned to look at her. Her eyes were still closed so he thought maybe he was hearing things. He relit the candle and was just about to blow it out once more when, "I told you to stop that." Lois said sternly.

Her eyes were open now. Her eyes were tired but he could see the annoyance in them. "Forgive me… I cannot sleep." Clark said.

She moaned. "What is bothering you?" Lois asked softly. He simply laid his head back and sighed. "You should not let this new threat bring you down so. You are no good to me or the people if you are like this." He looked down at her. She sat up, ran her hand through his hair. "Now tell me, what is the matter?"

He sighed. "Did I bring this upon my people?" Clark asked somberly.

"What…? No. No, my love. None of this is your fault. This is all the will of one man who craves only power and nothing else. You are doing your duty of protecting your people and all that you love." Lois said. He took her right hand and kissed it.

"What would I do without you?" Clark asked softly.

Lois lay on top of him. "Dead from throwing yourself on your sword because you married some Kryptonian noble's daughter." She said sarcastic and he chuckled.

"You remember." Clark said grinning.

"Of course I do." Lois said.

He pushed her hair back behind her left ear and caressed her face. "I love you." He said.

"As I love you." Lois replied. She lowered her lips down onto his. He ran his hands up her back and wrapped his arms around her.

He then flipped her so now he was on top. She laughed and he smiled. They kissed. He then quickly used his arctic breath to blow out the lit candle. He slowly hiked up her underdress and his hand slowly moved up her right thigh as she moaned.

Then there was an urgent knocking on their bedchamber door. "By Rao!" Clark swore and Lois groaned. He threw back the fur blanket and climbed out of bed. He grabbed his robe and put it on but did not tie it closed. All he wore was his blue breeches despite how cold it was. Lois sat up in bed.

"Sire!" Someone called from the other side of the barred door and continued knocking. Kal-El unbarred the door and opened it.

"What is this? It is late." Kal-El said. Sir Jeq-Vey was out of breath and he kneeled. He wore dirty travel clothes and muddied travel cloak.

"The army landed at Bolenth two days ago!" Sir Jeq-Vey said.

"Send for General Nox-Van and my war council at once!" Kal-El commanded. Jeq-Vey nodded once and ran out of their chambers. Kal-El closed the door. Lois was already out of bed and she had put on her red robe. She placed her hand on his shoulder and he sighed. "If we send the children away now, the people shall panic."

Lois nodded. "I know. We shall worry about the children later." He turned to face her and she cupped his face in her hands. "Now dress yourself and go meet your war council. I shall join you later." She said. He nodded once.

Kal-El grabbed black trousers, and a blue shirt. He put on his black boots and Lois handed him his belt and scabbard. He stood and took it. Lois caressed his right cheek. He kissed the palm of her hand. They looked at each other and then he left the bedchamber.

* * *

Kal-El was going over a map of Krypton. They were focusing on Urrika and Bolenth. "Zod's troops are here. If General Kroll-Mer holds the Banzt keep here on the border here, then…" Kal-El was saying. They all wore their red gambesons, black hauberks, sword belts and black trousers.

"Her Majesty, the queen!" The herald announced and the throne room doors opened. Lois entered the throne room gracefully but stopped when she saw Kal-El wearing his chainmail. Her eyes widened somewhat and she gave him a stern look.

"Leave us." Kal-El commanded. The knights bowed and headed for the doors. They all bowed their heads to Lois muttering, "Your Majesty." The doors closed behind the last knight and they were alone.

Kal-El then approached Lois when she held her ground. "Please tell me and do not lie… Please just tell me you are not going." She said.

Kal-El sighed. "Lois…" He said softly and held out his hands to her but she took a step back. "We spoke of this."

"Did you not hear J'onn? Zod plans to slay you himself. You cannot go!" Lois snapped. "Name Nox-Van as general of the army and send him to Bolenth and…"

"And what…? Stay here! Stay here behind the safety of the city's high walls while my people, my men, my brothers are out there dying! How can you ask that of me, Lois? Ask me to do anything but that." Kal-El said. Lois crossed her arms and turned her head away from him. "I would do anything for you, Lois, but this…this I cannot do. I am the king. It is my duty to protect and lead my people in peace and in war. I must defend my crown. I must risk my life as well with the men who love me."

A single tear rolled down Lois's cheek. "No, my love." He put his hand on her left cheek and wiped away the tear with his thumb. "Do not weep. You are far too strong for that. It is one of the many reasons why I love you." He said softly and she grinned slightly. "Better."

Lois placed her left hand on his chest. "If I were to lose you…" Lois said somberly.

"Shh. Do not speak like that?" He took her left hand and kissed her knuckles. "You know I will always find my way back to you… Lois, I need you. As I told you before, I cannot do this without you." They embraced and he kissed her forehead.

"Oh how I wish you were nothing but a simple farmer at this very moment." Lois said softly and he chuckled.

"Our lives perhaps would be far more simpler than this and perhaps your father would like me better if I were a simple farmer or a scribe." Kal-El said.

"A scribe?" Lois said chuckling.

"Not a scribe?" He asked and she shook her head grinning. Then one door opened and Jon-Tel appeared. He closed the behind him. "Yes?" They both turned to face him. Kal-El kept his right arm around Lois's waist.

"The Duke and Duchess of Daxam and Commander Lar Gand of Daxam has arrived, Sire. As well as Commander Rugad of Urrika. And he and the rest of the war council wish to know if you and the queen shall be much longer." Jon-Tel said plainly.

"They were too afraid to come in and ask themselves, were they?" Lois asked and Jon-Tel remained expressionless. She and Kal-El chuckled. "Well…send them in." Jon-Tel bowed and left the throne room. He and Lois walked back to the war map. The throne room doors opened. Red Shard knights returned to their posts around the hall. The war council and Milton and Kara Fine, and the commanders approached the medium sized table.

"Sire." Milton and the commanders kneeled. "My queen." He kissed Lois's knuckles.

"Sire." Lar Gand said. "My queen." He kicked her knuckles.

"Commander Rugad." Kal-El said.

"Sire." Rugad, the second of his name, said. "My queen." He kissed her knuckles.

Lar Gand and Rugad had ridden for days before boarding a merchant ship for Kandor. Their clothes and cloaks were covered in dust and dirt. Their hair was unkempt and they had dark stubbles on their chins. They smelled of horses and of salt from sea water. The only presentable thing about them was their swords.

"Rise. What news from Urrika?" Kal-El asked.

"We have gotten as many people as we could over the border but I am sorry to tell you that some farmers refused to leave their lands. They were all slain without mercy." Rugad said. Kal-El and Lois both sighed. "They have taken the Morstil keep on the coast but General Kroll-Mer's troops are holding the line here at the border."

"What are their numbers? How many mounted? And what weapons do they posses?" Nox-Van asked.

"We do not know for certain. All of our scouts were…_returned_ to us in pieces." Rugad said. Lois sighed and closed her eyes. She had seen many cruelties under the House of Luthor but hearing this made her sick to her stomach for some odd reason.

"Does Her Majesty need to see the court physician?" Lar Gand asked.

"Are you alright?" Kal-El whispered and rubbed her back.

Lois took a deep breath and nodded. "I am fine. Go on." She said. Kal-El nodded once for Rugad to continue.

"We have been able to halt their march here at the old Banzt keep. The enemy has crudely-made catapults but they now lay siege to the keep. The keep's walls are strong. It will hold." Rugad said.

"Good. Admiral Ser-Dar shall lead the navy…here." Kal-El moved two red enameled model ships to two spots on the map. "Laying siege to the keep shall leave them open to the cannons on our warships. Admiral, have the ships surround the coast. Milton, you and General Kroll-Mer shall hold the border." Milton and the Admiral nodded once.

"Strange." Lois said as she looked down at the map.

Everyone turned to look at her. "What is the matter?" Kal-El asked.

"Zod has had spies in our realms for months, perhaps longer. He would most certainly know of cannons and of our warships." Lois said.

"What are you saying?" Kal-El asked.

"Any seasoned warrior would know that such a tactic would leave them surrounded on all sides. If Zod is as great a warrior as you all claim, he would know this." Lois said. All of them looked down at the map.

"Fool!" Kal-El exclaimed and Lois looked at him strangely. "Not you, me. How could we have missed that?"

"This army is a diversion; most likely, it is his vanguard. To stall us or to lead us away from the true army when they arrive… I should have seen this. I have used such a tactic many times." Milton said. He ran his hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck.

_Nephew, the first rule of all warfare is cut off your enemy's supplies. No supplies leave them vulnerable and us victorious._ Zor-El's words echoed in his ears."First cut off the supplies." Kal-El whispered.

"What was that, Sire?" Nox-Van asked.

"What is it?" Lois asked softly.

"Where do the Urrika forces get all its supplies?" Kal-El asked pointed a finger to Rugad, who closed his eyes thinking of the answer. "Commander…!"

"Erkol!" Rugad exclaimed. "The ancient city of Erkol. All of our supplies are shipped there. It has the largest harbor past the Jewel Mountains." Rugad then smacked his forehead and closed his eyes. "And the general left only one garrison to protect the city. The rest are with him holding the keep."

"How soon can the ships be ready to set sail with the Kandorian and Daxam forces?" Kal-El asked.

"We are still loading the last of the munitions for the cannons on the warships, Sire. It will take days to fill all of them." Ser-Dar said.

"We must reach Erkol before Zod attacks. Send word to send the people out of the city. And I do not care if the ships lack cannons; I want every warship, war galley, and plain ships ready to set sail and the last of the troops raised by the week's end in both Kandor and in Daxam!" Kal-El sternly commanded and walked out of the throne room before they could even kneel or acknowledge his command.

"Your king has given you a command. Now go!" Lois said and the war council rushed out the throne room. Kara Fine lingered. "Leave him to me." She said softly. Kara nodded and ran after her husband.

Lois knew she would find Kal-El in the Hall of Kings. He was sitting on the floor across from his father's statue. His right hand covered his mouth and he sat with both his knees up. "I thought I would find you in here." She said.

"How could I have missed that…? How could I have…?" Kal-El said.

Lois sat down next to him. He lowered himself down so his head rested in her lap. She stroked his hair. "You must not do this yourself. We learn from our mistakes. It is the only way we grow." She said.

"Thousands live in that city and they would have all been slaughtered before we would have learned of the deception, Lois. Their blood would be on my hands." Kal-El said.

"On Zod's hands, not yours… Yes, we shall mourn the lost but you should not punish yourself for their deaths. You are not the one to blame and the people shall not blame you either. That _monster_ will be responsible and you will defeat him. The people need a leader, not a tyrant. And you are that leader, my love." Lois said as she continued to stroke his hair.

"Now you know just what to say." Kal-El said and she grinned.

"Now rise…this floor is freezing." Lois said and he grinned. He stood, helped her up, and pulled her closed wrapping his arms around her. He grinned at her. She smiled. "What?"

"I love you, Lois." He said.

She caressed his face. "And I love you." She said.

* * *

The Week's End

The night before, the taverns and inns were full of toasts for victory. The Temple of Rao were full of people saying prayers for their loved ones. Soldiers and knights spent the night with their wives and their children if they had any, and with their loved ones and friends.

Early that morning, Kal-El arose naked from his and Lois's bed after a night of lovemaking. He splashed some water in his face and dabbed it away with a cloth. He put on his robe and a pair of trousers. Then he heard her stirring behind him. He looked at her over his shoulder and grinned.

Lois arose from the bed naked. "You best put some clothes on before Jon-Tel comes to help me don my armor." He said.

"Or what? You will ravish me again." She said as she approached him. He grinned and caressed her face.

"You are cold to the touch. Here…" Clark removed his robe and put it around her shoulders. They grinned at each other. He pushed her hair behind her left ear and caressed her face. They then held each other. Clark took in her scent. She still smelled of the lavender from her bath the night before.

Less than an hour later, Lois watched Jon-Tel help Kal-El don his armor. All the straps were fastened tightly on his form-fitting heavy padded red leather gambeson. Then his hauberk and his chausses went over his gambeson and trousers. Greaves then covered his legs and knee-length boots. Then his gorget was put on his neck, then his breast and back plate, and then spaulders on his shoulders.

His arming cap and coif were packed away with his visorless bascinet helm. Jon-Tel straightened his tabard before put his red knight's cape on Kal-El's shoulders.

Throughout the city, soldiers and knights kissed and hugged their sad loved ones farewell before they went to go and meet their garrisons at the harbor. By midday, only the _Lois Lane_ was still docked in the harbor awaiting the king. The people somberly bowed when the king's banner was spotted at the palace's iron gates.

Kal-El bid his farewells to his family on the dock with the people watching. He kissed both of his Aunt Allura's cheeks. He ruffled Connor's hair. He kneeled down to one knee before little Kara. He cupped her face in his hands and grinned at her. She threw her arms around him. "Do not go, papa." She pleaded.

Kal-El sighed and stroked her hair as they embraced. "I must, my little star, but fret not. Papa shall be back soon. Until then, listen to your mother and focus on your studies." They broke apart and he wiped the tears from her eyes. He kissed her forehead and stood. He and Christopher gripped forearms and embraced. "Remember what I said about your mother." He whispered and they broke apart.

Last was Lois. He took her hands and she held back tears. The people had to know that she was strong enough to lead. "Do not take any unnecessary risks and watch for Zod for his treachery knows no bounds." Lois rambled and Kal-El grinned at her. He put his hand on her cheek and she placed her hand on top of his. "I should be going with you."

"Yes…but I need you here to rule in my stead and I know how much you hate being separated from the children." He caressed her cheek with his thumb and she nodded somberly. "When this is all over, we should return to that little island off the shores of Themyscira. We could use the time away and the privacy if we are to conceive again." Kal-El said softly and she grinned.

"Nothing would make me happier." Lois said and kissed his palm. "Come back to me."

"Not even Rao himself could stop me from finding my way back to you." He said. They leaned in and kissed tenderly not caring who saw. The people cried harder seeing now that the royal family shared their pain. Their lips parted and Kal-El walked away holding her hand until her fingers slipped out of his grasp.

He boarded the ship and the anchor was raised. Men took the oars and began rowing the ship out of the harbor. Kal-El appeared on the stern of the ship and raised his right hand to his family. He remained there until the city became only a speck on the horizon.


	8. Zod

**Zod**

A Week and a Half Later

Kal-El walked through the ruins of the ancient city of Xan. Commander Ak-Var and Captain Tam-Or walked beside him. "May I ask why we are here, Sire?" Tam-Or asked. Two armored regiments of the Red Shard formed a perimeter around the area with their hands on the grips of their swords ready for anything.

Kal-El wore a black leather doublet, trousers, and a red fur trimmed cloak. He could feel the cool air of early winter. He looked around the horizon. Not a soul in sight, not even a farm. "We are here because this place is perfect." He answered.

"Sire?" Tam-Or asked.

"Zod will land here unseen and march onto Erkol. And we will be waiting for him." Kal-El said.

"And what was the point in coming here, then?" Tam-Or asked.

"I need to know my enemy better than he knows himself, Tam-Or. I did learn some from my uncle. Let us be off." Kal-El said. Kal-El mounted Bothgr and patted his stallion's neck. The other knights mounted their horses and they rode off heading for Erkol, the oldest city of Krypton.

They reached the city just before nightfall the next day. Like Kandor and Kryptonopolis, Erkol was built on a cliff overlooking the sea in case of a siege. The gates were immediately opened when his banner was spotted.

Kal-El pulled back on the reins, held up his hand signaling them to halt, and they stopped at the guardhouse. A knight kneeled. "Have all the people been sent out of the city?" Kal-El asked.

"The last just left on that merchant vessel. The others left on foot for the city of Strau with only what they could carry, Sire. And we have sentries all around the wall of the city and scouts have been sent out. If the army comes, we shall see them." The knight said.

"Good. Well done, captain." Kal-El said and the knight bowed his head. Kal-El gave Bothgr a kick and the horse galloped off with his knights following the same pace.

They reached the old castle of the Bothgr **(King)** from ancient times. Its stone walls still stood strong. They rode into the courtyard and dismounted. Jon-Tel bowed and Kal-El handed him his fur trimmed cloak. He entered the Great Hall, where a large round table with the map of Urrika was laying.

His knights, Kara, and J'onn J'onzz bowed as he approached the table. "I can believe with very little doubt that Zod shall land here…" Kal-El pointed it out on the map. "at the ruins of the city of Xan and march east to attack the city."

"And if he does not land there, Sire?" Nox-Van asked.

"That is why half the Kandorian forces will wait here in the north and the Daxam forces will be waiting here in the south. But either way, Zod will have to march east to attack this city." Kal-El said.

"How do we know he has not acquired any cannons? All we know for certain is that they have catapults." Kara said.

"I am afraid we shall not know until the true army arrives. J'onn, keep a careful eye on the ruined city and find out." Kal-El said and J'onn nodded once. "We will have plenty of archers and cannons on the wall and catapults on the field. We just have to keep Zod focused on us and not the forces flanking him."

"I believe we are as ready as we shall ever be, Sire." Milton said.

Kal-El nodded. "Yes. Now, all of you get some rest. This army shall be here any day." They bowed and started leaving. "Kara, stay a moment." Milton halted and Kara motioned for him to go. He nodded and left with the others.

"What is it?" Kara asked crossing her arms.

"I wish you had gone with your son to Kandor. You would have been safe there with Lois and the children." Kal-El said and Kara sighed.

"I am not a young girl anymore, Kal-El. I am a woman now, a wife, a mother but I am a knight of Krypton. I am where Krypton needs me to be, where my loved ones need me to be, where my king needs me to be and that is here. Zod is the sworn enemy of the House of El, the house _our_ forefathers. This is my fight as much as it is yours, cousin." Kara said firmly.

"It eludes me how I, the king of Krypton, always seem to be at the mercy of my wife and my cousin." Kal-El said with a small grin and Kara grinned.

"Because you are wise enough to heed the counsel of others when it is truly needed… Now, if I must go and rest, so must you." Kara said and gave him a pat on the shoulder. He put his arm around Kara and they left the Great Hall together.

* * *

_"The princess is well but the labor was hard on the queen. She is likely to die, Sire. You must prepare yourself." Emil said to him. Lois had bed ridden for two days with child bed fever. Kal-El had been sleeping in the chambers of the Duke and Duchess of Daxam until she was well again._

_"Leave… Get out all of you… Out!" Kal-El commanded. All the servants bowed and left the bedchamber. Lois was so sweaty and pale. The bed sheets had been changed. He took off his victory ring and set it down on a table. He kissed her lips and then sat down on the edge of the bed. "I cannot lose you, Lois. I cannot live without you…not even for our daughter."_

_Kal-El drew his dagger and cut his left palm. He then cut Lois's left palm. She groaned. He lay her hand down on the bed with the palm facing up. "Rao, I beseech you to let this work. My children need their mother. I need my queen, my life bond…my soul mate." He prayed._

_He held his hand over Lois's, balled it into a fist, and squeezed. Droplets of blood fell onto Lois's open wound. He could make out the rising sun as he bandaged up her hand. He then bandaged up his own hand. Now all he could do was wait._

Kal-El's eyes shot open to sound of the continuous sound of the bell from the bell tower in the center of the city. It was the alarm. He quickly threw back the fur blankets and rose from the bed wearing only breeches. He looked out the window and saw the soldiers rushing to their posts.

Kara then burst into the king's bedchamber. "The beacons were lit not long ago. The army arrived at Xan as you said they would." She said.

"How strong are they?" Kal-El asked. He grabbed his shirt and trousers. Kara turned around to allow him to dress. He took off his breeches and quickly dressed.

"We will not know until J'onn returns. He sent word that he shall be here soon." Kara said.

Kal-El put on his boots and grabbed his gambeson. "Assemble the war council." He said. Kara nodded once and she left his bedchamber. "And where is… Oh, there you are." Jon-Tel entered the bedchamber and bowed.

"J'onn J'onzz just arrived, Sire." Jon-Tel said and Kal-El nodded.

Kal-El did not bother with the straps of his gambeson and wore it open. He grabbed his belt and scabbard. "You know you could have stayed in Kandor with your wife." He said as he put on his belt.

"Yes. But it is my duty to be by your side for small or great matters, my lord." Jon-Tel said. Kal-El smiled and put a hand on Jon-Tel's shoulder.

"I think of you as more than my manservant, Jon-Tel. I think of you as a friend so I must ask a great favor of you." Jon-Tel nodded. "If I should die…" Jon-Tel opened his mouth. "Please, allow me to finish… If I should die, I want you to comfort Lois in any way you can and to look after her for me." Kal-El said. "Swear that you will."

Jon-Tel hesitated but he nodded. "I swear on my honor that I shall do what you ask if the need should arise." He said.

"Thank you, my friend." Kal-El said and Jon-Tel nodded once.

The Throne Room

"They landed in the dead of night and began marching onto Erkol. Fortunately for us, they lack cannon but they do have catapults. They lack proper armor as well. They have only brigandines, leather armor, and helms. Their weapons and shields are crudely made but the army is vast. I could not even guess their true numbers." J'onn said. "They will be here by sunrise."

"Have the troops formed up outside the city walls before dawn. All cannons and archers will be on the wall. Have half our trebuchets set up outside the city walls and the rest within the city. General Fine will be here with his men." Kal-El marked their place on the map. "And General Nox-Van will be here with his." Kal-El marked their place as well. "The troops in front of the city shall keep Zod distracted as you two surprise him from behind."

Both generals nodded. "Zod will no doubt meet me on the field to discuss terms. The Duchess of Daxam shall be command of the troops in front of the city whilst we discuss terms." Kara nodded once. "I do not trust Zod. Keep your eyes open for any sign of treachery." They all nodded. "What news from General Kroll-Mer?"

"The keep is holding, Sire. The enemy now lack catapults. Ours have destroyed theirs. And Admiral Ser-Dar shall attack at dawn and drive the enemy away from the keep. The general shall then march to Erkol with all haste." Rugad said.

"Good. Who knows what the morrow shall bring. Our fate is now in the gods' hands." Kal-El said and rubbed his eyes. "Double the sentries on the wall and double the patrols in the city. And every soldier must be armored and formed up before the cock crows. Generals, march your troops out at once and march once the battle begins." Kal-El said and motioned for them to leave.

The generals and Commander Lar Gand bowed quickly and left the Great Hall. Kal-El sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "We can prepare all we like but we cannot be truly prepared when the day arrives." Kara said.

"Yes." Kal-El said. He put his hands on the table and leaned over the map.

"You wish Lois were here, do you not?" Kara asked.

"Yes. I feel that I am at my strongest when she is by my side." Kal-El said.

"It is not too late to send for her." Kara said.

"No… The children need their mother and the kingdom needs its queen." Kal-El said.

"But you need her as well." Kara said.

"I will see her again. I know I will." Kal-El said and Kara nodded. "It is not too late to send you to Kandor."

"I will not leave you or Milton's side. My place is here and you know that." Kara said.

Kal-El grinned. "Just thought I should try." He said. He patted her shoulder and kissed her forehead before leaving the Great Hall.

* * *

In the morning, Kal-El arose but did not bathe. He had no barber with him so he had no one to shave the dark stubble growing on his chin and jaw. He grabbed his silver locket with Lois's portrait. He opened it and grinned at her. There was a knock on the door. "Come." Jon-Tel entered the chamber and bowed. Kal-El nodded once, put the locket on, and then Jon-Tel helped Kal-El don his armor.

Jon-Tel helped him put on his hauberk over his red leather gambeson and then his chausses. Kal-El slipped into his high boots and then Jon-Tel put on his greaves. Jon-Tel helped him put on his gorget, breast and back plate, and spaulders. His family crest was engraved on the front of his breastplate in gold. Kal-El put on his hourglass gauntlets himself. Lastly, Jon-Tel put his red knight's cape. Jon-Tel handed him his sword belt and Kal-El fastened it around his waist.

Kal-El turned to face Jon-Tel, who made sure everything was strapped on tight. "Remember what you promised me?" Kal-El asked.

"Yes, Sire." Jon-Tel said.

Kal-El put a hand on his shoulder. "Stay in here in the castle. You will be safe." Jon-Tel opened his mouth to speak. "Please, my friend. Stay here. If I should fall today, I need you to return to Kandor and fulfill your promise to me." Jon-Tel sighed and nodded. "And if need be, give this to Lois." He handed Jon-Tel a sealed letter. Kal-El squeezed his shoulder gently and then he left the bedchamber.

Kal-El, Kara, and Commanders Ak-Var and Rugad, cavalry, and the knights in command and knights of the Red Shard were atop their war stallions just a few feet ahead of half of the Kandor forces. The Urrikan battalion was inside readying the catapults and cannons.

The orange sky from the rising sun had just disappeared and the blue sky became visible. That's when they heard it: the low rumble of troops marching.

Bright light covered the land when the army finally came into sight. They had with them catapults and siege towers. Crudely made, but they were not to be underestimated. The whole army walked on foot except for a few mounted. Ak-Var handed Kal-El a lens and tube and he looked through it. He could make out three men and one woman on horseback. He assumed two of the men were Zod's generals and the woman was Zod's wife, Ursa. The army halted, no doubt keeping out of their archers' range.

"If Zod does not lay down his arms, have our cannons and catapults aim for their catapults and siege towers and then the soldiers." Kal-El said and Kara nodded once. Like her cousin, Kara wore a visorless bascinet helm.

A group of men began marching forward carrying handmade banners bearing the crest of the House of Zod. "Captain Tam-Or, with me." Kal-El said and Tam-Or nodded once. The Red Shard wore their bascinet helms but kept their visors up. Kara and Kal-El exchanged glances and then just nodded once to each other. Kal-El gave Bothgr a kick and rode up to meet Zod with 25 Red Shard knights and two ensigns bearing his banners.

Zod rode up with about 30 men following him on foot. The Zoners wore only black brigandines or leather cuirasses and trousers, and face helms. Their helms were fashioned to look like skulls. They were armed with a variety of weapons: maces, war hammers, swords, dirks, spears, and axes. Each weapon crudely made but sharp.

Zod himself wore battered black chainmail and a black steel cuirass. His skull face helm and armor was covered in numerous scratches and cuts. He had obviously seen many battles.

Both groups stopped perhaps 20 or so steps from one another. Men on both sides keep their hands on their weapons ready for even the slightest hint of betrayal. Zod and Kal-El both dismounted and motioned for their men to halt. They handed the reins over to someone and slowly began to approach each other.

When they were two steps from one another, they slowly drew their swords and stuck them into the ground. They both removed their helms without taking their eyes off each other. Zod's dark unkempt hair stopped at the middle of his neck and he had a thick, rugged beard. He had a scar that ran down from his forehead to his chin on the left side of his face. He appeared to be only a few years older than Kal-El.

They held their helms under their left arms and kept their right hands atop their sword pommels. Zod had a cocky grin on his face. "I am impressed, Kal-El. I had hoped to take this city by surprise but here you are." Kal-El held his head high and was expressionless. "You have your father's face but the hair is the wrong color. Well, you Els were always born golden haired or black of hair." Zod said.

"Are you here to speak of my forefathers or shall we discuss terms." Kal-El said coldly.

"Right to the matter at hand. You are more like your father than you know." Zod said tapping his fingers on his sword pommel. Kal-El quickly cut his eyes to the sword and then back to Zod. "Do you like it? I took it from my forefather, Zod VII. Oh, forgive me for I must correct myself. I took is _out_ of him." Kal-El must have made some surprised expression because Zod then said, "Yes. I killed my own forefather. He was a means to an end. His time to rule had come and gone. Now it is my turn to rule."

"Not whilst I live." Kal-El said coldly. "What did you expect, Zod? Did you expect me to be a coward; to look upon your army and tremble; to bend my knee and surrender? Well then you are a fool to believe if such a thing were possible. You are nothing more than a barbarian warlord from a wasteland come to claim what his forefathers lost in their greed and arrogance."

"You dare insult me, boy…! I am a direct descendent of God King Zod I! The throne is mine by right! I was born to rule this kingdom!" Zod snapped.

"You do not deserve the throne or any throne in that matter. You have done nothing to earn the burden of a crown." Kal-El said.

"Earn? Burden?" Zod laughed. "You are an idealistic fool like your father and just as weak. Only the strong survive in this world. A lesson you shall soon learn, boy."

"Speak of your own learned lessons for my idealistic father defeated you despite your claim... And I am no boy. I am the king of Krypton…! There is no need for any unnecessary bloodshed. If you and your men lay down your arms, you shall not be harmed by my men." Kal-El said. Zod laughed.

"No, Kal-El. It shall be your men who will lay down their arms to me. My army's numbers are far greater than your own. Even with your cannons and fancy armor, your army shall be defeated today. And then I shall march across this land and take what is rightfully mine. And then I shall take your wife as my slave in every way. She will kneel before me as I slay your daughter and when I take her to my bed. I hear she is well skilled in that art." Zod said fierily.

Kal-El's face and eyes were full of fury and he tightly clutched the grip of his sword. Then he subtly took a deep breath through his nose. "Humph. Then you do not know my wife. She would sever your manhood first before she pierced your heart." Zod sucked his teeth.

"I have a term for you, Kal-El. Since we are kin… Swear allegiance to me and I shall allow you to choose who lives: your wife or your daughter. All you have to do is kneel. Kneel before Zod." Zod said and motioned for him to kneel. Kal-El pretended to be conflicted, making Zod smirk.

"I must admit the offer is…" Kal-El said softly and Zod had a smug grin on his face. "more enticing to my horse, no. To the dogs; no, dogs are far cleverer than that. It is more fitting for…the rats, those diseased infested scavengers who move through filth for scraps. Yes, they are more worthy of your _offer_."

Zod sucked his teeth. "You will pay for your insolence, boy! And you then will beg for death when everything you love is ashes!"

Zod pulled something from off his person. "Treachery!" Tam-Or shouted. His knights quickly drew their swords and lowered their visors. Kal-El immediately dropped his helm and grabbed Zod's wrist. A beam of light shot from Zod's hand and hit Kal-El's knights. They disappeared in a flash. Kal-El watched in horror and then he all he felt was rage.

"TREACHERY! TO ARMS!" Kara yelled and a battle cry erupted from the Kandor forces and the Urrika garrison on the city's walls.

Kal-El elbowed Zod in the nose and then quickly backhanded Zod across the face. Zod fell down onto the ground bleeding. Kal-El turned around and went for his sword. He almost touched the hilt when an arrow hit its pommel. As a reflex, he pulled back his hand. He spun around without thinking and Zod was right in front of him. He put his hand on Kal-El's chest. Kal-El yelled in pain and he was gone in a flash of light just like his knights.

The battle cry halted in an instant. "He killed the king! The king is dead!" Those words echoed throughout the army. They were in shock. They all were in shock, even the men on the wall. Kara and Ak-Var watched all this in horror. Then there were angry war cries among the men.

"FIRE!" Kara commanded. All the cannons and catapults fired at once. Zod's catapults and siege towers took direct hits. They easily crumbled after one hit. The debris felt onto the soldiers around them crushing them. Zoners fell wounded or to their death from the destroyed siege towers. Some of the enemy catapults were able to fire one shot before cannonballs and bombardments destroyed them.

All the enemy catapults and siege towers were destroyed in a matter of minutes and the city wall only took some minor damage from the enemy catapults. Some cannons were destroyed but they were already underway of replacing them. The troops held their ground.

Zod growled. "My lord, if we march forward, they will lose the advantage of their cannons and catapults." General Milton Fine IV said. He was Milton Fine V's father, who had been banished to the Phantom Zone for treason many years ago. And like his son, he was a brilliant tactician.

Zod nodded once. "Send my vanguard." Zod commanded. The vanguard was easily made up of five thousand men, possibly more.

"VANGUARD… FORWARD!" Fine commanded. The vanguard fearlessly began charging with General Fine IV leading them.

Kara and Ak-Var exchanged glances. "ARCHERS!" Kara commanded. The men at the catapults readied. They signaled they were ready. "CATAPULTS! CANNONS!"

The catapults and cannons fired their bombardments onto the advancing vanguard. "ARCHERS, NOCK YOUR ARROWS! TAKE AIM! LOOSE!" 100 or so archers on the wall fired upon the advancing vanguard. All in the first line fell with arrows in their chest, neck, or head. Yet, the army kept charging. "NOCK YOUR ARROWS! TAKE AIM! LOOSE!" Their arrows hit their targets.

"It is as if these men do not fear death." Ak-Var said.

"They did just escape a fare worse than death." Kara yelled over the bombardments.

The troops thrust their halberds in the air as the vanguard neared. Ak-Var and Kara exchanged glances. "For Kal-El." She said and he nodded once. The vanguard was closing in and the cannon and catapult fire was too close to the troops so Kara commanded them to stop firing. Kara nodded once to Ak-Var.

"FOR KRYPTON! FOR KING KAL-EL!" Kara drew her sword as the troops shouted their war cry. "CHARGE!" The Kandor Forces charged telling their war cry.

They soon collided. Atop their horses, Kryptonian knights and cavalrymen trampled enemy soldiers and cut them down with their spears, lances, or swords. Kryptonian soldiers were better armed than the Zoners when it came to pole weapons. Zoners attacked viciously with clubs, axes, maces, and crudely made swords and spears. The Zoners lacked shields so they could not fend off attacks as well as their Kryptonian adversaries.

Ak-Var was knocked off his war stallion with a club. His armor took most of the blow so he was not too severely harmed. He raised his shield in time to block the second blow. He grabbed a discarded spear and thrust it into his attacker's chest with a yell. His attacker coughed up blood and fell dead. He hit another with his shield and found his sword.

Kara kicked a Zoner's nose, breaking it, before she stabbed him in the throat. A nearby foot soldier flipped a Zoner over his shoulder and stabbed him in the heart. This foot soldier was then hit in the back with an axe and he fell dead.

It was chaos, blood, and death all around for what seemed like hours to the soldiers. The catapults and cannons had indeed stop firing for fear of hitting their own men. A Zoner kept hitting Ak-Var's shield with an axe and eventually cracked it. He quickly removed his arm from the straps and kicked the Zoner in the gut. The Zoner fell back and he stabbed him in the chest.

A Zoner then stabbed him in the leg with a dirk. Ak-Var screamed in pain but quickly punched the Zoner. He pulled the dirk out of his left leg and used it to stab its owner in the throat. He then grabbed a discarded shield and fended off two Zoners. He used his sword and shield to quickly block their blows. He bashed one with his heater shield and slit the other's throat in a single spin motion. He then stabbed the other Zoner.

Zod sat atop his horse beside his wife. "Even if they defeat my vanguard, they must know they cannot win. We still outnumber them greatly… They must really want to die." He said.

"The Royal Army must still be past the Jewel Mountains. All they need do is hold the city until they arrive." Ursa said. Zod wiped the blood from his nose with the back of his gloved hand. "He must be blessed by the crystal to have drawn blood from you, my love."

"Do not tell me what I already know, woman!" Zod snapped.

"Temper, my love." Ursa said and Zod growled.

"My lord, troops approach from the north and south!" One of his captains cried.

"What!? Zod exclaimed and turned his horse around. From the north and south hills stood two forces bearing the Kryptonian and El banners. "Oh, very impressive, boy." Zod muttered. He turned to see his vanguard being overrun by the Kryptonian troops and his rear flank had been hit with cannonballs and bombardments.

"What is your command, my lord?" Ursa asked. Zod looked at the destroyed catapults and siege towers. "There can be no victory here, husband. We must fall back." Zod yelled out of frustration.

"Send an emissary to Luthor. We need better catapults and siege towers. And get me some of those curse-d cannons!" He said furious and gave his horse a kick.

"FALL BACK TO XAN!" The army turned about and retreated with all haste.

But there were no victory cries from the troops as the last of Zoners of the vanguard were struck down. Two knights grabbed hold of General Milton Fine IV. He struggled and a Red Shard knight punched him hard with his gaunleted fist.

Kara and Captain Cam-Zel then rode up to where they last saw Kal-El. Milton Fine V and General Nox-Van rode up to meet them. They dismounted and walked up to the prisoner. "Hello father." Milton said scornfully to Fine IV.

"Get the men back into lines!" Nox-Van shouted to the commanders and captains.

"You are no son of mine. A true son of the House of Fine would kneel before Zod." Fine said scornfully.

"I shall never kneel to that tyrant." Milton hissed and turned his back to his father.

"Where is the king? This day is a great victory." Nox-Van asked. Kara immediately dismounted, discarded her helm, and began searching through the carnage. "Is the king under all this?" Nox-Van asked urgently.

"I am afraid his fate is far worse, my friend. And this day is far from a victory… The king is dead." Cam-Zel said somberly.

"What?" Milton asked shocked. "Kara?" He turned around to see her frantically searching the area and then she stopped. His sword was still plunged into the earth and there on the ground was his helm. She picked up the helm and rested it against her forehead. She broke down right there in tears. Milton kneeled beside her, wrapped his arms around her and she cried on his shoulder.

Behind them Fine IV began chuckling. His chuckling transformed into laughter. Milton's skin grew hot. He stood and drew his sword, ready to kill his own father. Ak-Var and Nox-Van took hold of him by his arms. "No…he must live." Nox-Van whispered in his ear. "You know he must live."

Milton took a deep breath and nodded. They released him. Milton then backhanded his father across the face with the pommel of his sword. "He lives." Milton hissed and walked back to Kara as Fine IV spit out blood and a few teeth.

Milton kneeled down and held his bereaved wife. "My lord, we have them on the run. What shall we do?" A captain asked Nox-Van.

"Tonight, we burn the dead. We cannot have an outbreak of plague. In the morrow, we shall march after them. Xan is a city of ruins; they cannot hold the line there. Commander Ak-Var…?" Nox-Van said.

"He was wounded, my lord. The physician is tending his wounds." A knight said.

"Kara, we cannot mourn Kal-El here. I feel your pain but we must think of the morale of the army." Milton whispered. Kara shut her eyes tight knowing he was right. Milton raised them both up and used the hem of his cape to dab away the tears in her eyes and on her cheeks. "I shall retrieve his sword."

"No. I will." Kara said and he nodded. She handed him his helm. She walked up to his sword. She closed her eyes as her hand took hold of the grip. She pulled it out of the ground and looked at it. It was perfectly forged and did not possess a single nick or scratch.

They mounted their horses and trotted to the city gates. Kara held up his sword just under its crossguard with her left hand. The Royal Army kneeled somberly when they saw the king's sword. The knights and nobles held their heads high as they escorted the sword back inside the city walls.

There would be no song and dance that night. No cheerful celebrations of any kind. Food and drink did not bring the soldiers into cheerful spirits. All was quiet throughout the city. Drinks were raised to remember the fallen. Drinks were raised to remember Kal-El.


	9. Hereafter

**Hereafter**

The _Lois Lane_ docked into the Kandor harbor. The people gathered to welcome home their victorious king.

The queen exited her carriage and the children after her. She had a smile on her face. She could not wait to see Kal-El wave at her from the stern of the ship but he was not there. The anchored was lowered, the ship was tied off, and the ramp lowered onto the dock.

Kara and Jon-Tel exited the ship first with somber faces. Milton and Nox-Van followed her. They all wore doublets, black fur-trimmed cloaks, and all but Jon-Tel had a sword scabbard on their belts. They approached Lois and kneeled. She motioned for them to rise and they did. "Did the king stay behind in Erkol?" Lois asked.

Everyone hesitated unable to find words. Ak-Var then appeared holding something in his hands. Whatever he was holding was covered with a red shroud. He slowly limped down the ramp and it became deadly silent. Lois's smile disappeared. "Lois, I am so sorry." Kara said somberly, holding back tears.

Ak-Var grunted as he kneeled down onto one knee and held up the object. Lois slowly pulled back the shroud and closed her eyes when she saw what it was. It was Kal-El's sword. The people gasped and their eyes filled with tears.

Lois blindly covered the sword back up. She opened her eyes. "And how did the king fall?" Lois asked in almost a whisper.

"We are not certain, my queen, only that he fell at Zod's own hand on the battlefield by treacherous means, with his knights." Ak-Var said. "Forgive me, my queen. I failed you. I failed him."

"You are not to blame, Ak-Var. No knight of the Red Shard is to blame. Blame the man who slew them." Lois said. "Wren-Za, please have the High Priest ring the bell for mourning." Wren-Za nodded once.

"Lady Mother… Father is not coming home, is he?" Little Kara asked somberly. Lois picked up her daughter and embraced her tightly. She then headed back to her carriage with her children.

Later that night, Lois peeled off the seal to letter given to her by Jon-Tel and began to read:

_My beloved Lois, if you are reading this, then I did not return after all. Forgive me. I know we have had our troubles and have only just found our way back to one another but just know that I do not regret one moment of our life together. You awoke something inside of me I did not know I possessed. I had loved but had not known true love until you charged into my life atop a war stallion, sword in hand, and a cry in your throat. And such a lovely throat it is._

_There is so much I wish to say but cannot find the words. But we never needed words, did we? My happiest and worst days were with you and our children, which made my life whole and balanced. There was no greater comfort than being in your arms. I only wish that we had more time together._

_I wish that I had come to you the night after we burned Van-El to make everything well again. To make matters between us well again sooner. And I am sorry that we shall never have another child. Nothing would have made me happier than to see you holding our babe and seeing you smile._

_I have been writing this letter to you for hours and the sun is now rising. I can imagine you waking beside me so beautiful in the first light of a new day. I believe I would sacrifice my kingdom just to be in your arms one last time, even for just a moment but you would then strike me when you find out that I sacrificed our whole kingdom._

_All I ask is for you to mourn me only for a little while. Then live. Live for me, our children, our kingdom. Live so that I may live in your memory. But remember me not as a king but as a man. A man with his flaws and perfections, the father of our beautiful children, and your husband. Just know whatever happens that I shall always love you._

_Forever yours, Clark_

Lois was grinning as she read the letter but now she could not stop the tears. She clutched the letter close as she wept.

* * *

The Next Day

"We should attack Zod in full force!" Durkin argued.

"We may have driven Zod back but that would only pile up the bodies of soldiers on both sides! We need a plan of attack that does not end in a slaughter or the decimation of both armies. Such a feat may bring glory in the songs but in truth, it only leaves this realm vulnerable!" Nox-Van argued.

"They murdered our king and they celebrate his fall with wine and whores; gifts from Alexander Luthor! We need to show them that Krypton is not weak." Durkin argued.

"And my husband would never allow for the slaughter of thousands of soldiers out of a simple act of vengeance." Lois said. They all turned to see that Lois had entered the council chamber. She would a white silk dress with the crest of the House of El over her heart in black and her gold circlet.

"Your Majesty." They all acknowledged her and kneeled. She walked past them, ascended the dias, and sat down on her throne. She looked to her left at Kal-El's empty throne. She stroked the arm of his throne and then rested her hands in her lap.

"I know many believe this realm is crippled since the only heir my husband and I have is our young daughter, the Princess Kara Kal-El. Let me assure you, my lords, that this realm is not weak… If we had no sons, Kal-El wished for our daughter to take the throne when she came of age and perhaps after forming a suitable life bond. Does that please the members of the Council?" Lois asked.

They murmured among themselves for a few moments and then Durkin stood. "It does. And we trust that Your Majesty shall serve as regent until this comes to pass." He said.

Lois looked at his empty throne once more. "Yes, I shall. And I have asked Commander Ak-Var to serve as Protector to the princess when his duties as Commander of Red Shard do not take precedence and he has accepted." She said

Durkin cut his eyes to Ak-Var, who sat across from him. They briefly exchanged glares. "His Majesty may be gone but the threat of Zod's army is still out there. The more we bicker here, the more his army is free to roam and pillage Urrika." Everyone agreed. "What troops can we spare?" Lois asked.

"We can spare the Daxam forces for now. They can remain in Urrika but the Kandor forces must return to protect Kandor for it is the only way to protect all the vulnerable farms, villages, and towns between here and Kansas. The Lurvan forces are not strong enough to repel an invasion force." Nox-Van said.

"I agree. When will the next batch of cannons be ready?" Lois asked.

"The end of the week, my lady. Kryptonopolis has required more laborers so we can expect more by the end of the month." Nox-Van said.

"Good. Since…" Lois took a deep breath. "Since there is no body to burn, the Duke of Kansas has offered to carve an effigy for us to burn at the funeral rites. Sir Henry Olsen of Genesis shall assist him. And the Dowager Duchess of Kansas and the Princess Dowager Allura-El shall arrive by ship in a few days time. And I have already written to all the sovereigns of the League of Nations of our beloved king's death." She said and they all nodded.

"And we must find out what sort of sorcery, alchemy, or what new weapon Zod used to murder our king before he can use it on any more of our soldiers." They all nodded. "Are there anymore affairs of state to discuss?" Lois asked and there was silence.

"His Grace, the Duke of Daxam shall be the commander of our forces in Urrika in my stead. And bring me whatever needs to be signed declaring me regent and all other new appointments." Lois stood and everyone in the chamber kneeled. She held her head high and exited the Council chamber.

All wore white in the palace: white dresses, tunics, doublets, trousers, boots, and slippers; all somberly bowed their heads to Lois as she passed them in the halls. She held her head high and her face was expressionless.

As soon as she made it back into their chamber, she opened the silver locket around her neck that held a portrait of Kal-El. She slid down to the floor covering her mouth hoping to muffle the sounds of her crying. Vala rushed to her side and held Lois. Vala stroked her hair trying to comfort her.

* * *

All over the world, falcons arrived at the castles and palaces of the sovereigns of the League. Oliver and Dinah were laughing at supper when they received the news. Carter and Shiera were teaching their son the sword. Orin and Mera were playing with their newborn daughter, Mareena. Peter and a pregnant Lana were walking in the gardens. Diana was practicing archery with her daughter, Hippolyta.

But the greatest shock of the dire news was in Gotham. Chancellor Lucius Fox walked through the halls of the castle. The king and queen were in the training courtyard. "Keep the shield up, Al." Bruce said to his youngest son. Prince Al and Damian were dueling with wooden swords.

Bruce crossed his arms as he watched them. "Damian, not so rough. The victor is the one who is swifter and stronger." He said. He wore a black fur-trimmed cloak, a black knee-length tunic with gold hems, black trousers, belt and scabbard. Selina wore a dark purple dress and a black fur trimmed cloak.

"Find his weak spot, Al." Bruce said. Lucius approached and quickly bowed his head. "No affairs of state today, my friend. I am teaching my sons the sword."

"An urgent letter from the Queen of Krypton, Sire." Lucius said.

"Yes?" Bruce said.

"King Kal-El is dead." Bruce uncrossed his arms and turned to Lucius. "He has fallen in battle."

"Oh, my love… I am so sorry." Selina said and put a hand on his shoulder. Bruce was lost for words and he looked conflicted. He never noticed the boys had stopped dueling to see what was wrong with their lord father.

"His poor lady." Bruce finally managed to whisper. "Tell the council and my knights, we shall attend the funeral. Make all the preparations." Bruce said and walked away.

Lucius and Selina exchanged worried glances and then she turned to the boys. "Uncle Kal is dead?" Prince Al said and Selina nodded somberly. Even Damian looked in shock.

"Come along. We must go and find your sister." Selina said. She put a hand Damian and Al's shoulders and they walked away with Damian following.

Bruce entered his chambers and slammed the door behind him. He clumsily threw off his cloak and then ran his hands through his hair. He walked over to their unfinished chess game. He put his hands down on the ends of the table and then tossed it over yelling. The chess pieces scattered all over the floor.

He drew his falchion and threw it across the room. It knocked over some trinkets and the steel chipped on the stone wall. He began flipping over the tables and kicking down chairs yelling. His knights burst in and saw their king in a frenzy. They quickly left. Bruce then punched a looking glass cutting his hand but he did not seem to notice.

He then backed away until his back touched the wall. He slid down tears rolling down his cheeks. He held his hand over his eyes as he cried. Selina came running into the chamber with his knights following. She motioned for them to leave and they closed the door behind them. Selina grabbed a clean cloth and cautiously approached her husband. She sat down next to him and wrapped up his cut hand.

"I have known him since we were 8 years of age. He was my one true friend… I do not know what I would be without him and his guidance." Bruce said softly and Selina nodded sympathetically. She kissed his forehead and held him as he cried.

* * *

The palace gates were raised and an equipage carriage entered the courtyard. It stopped in front of the palace entrance, where Lois, Christopher, Connor, Henry and Sarah Kent, Kara Fine and little Kara Kal-El were waiting. A servant opened the carriage door and helped Martha Kent descend the carriage. Allura-El exited after her. The family exchanged somber embraces.

Although Lois had a small grin on her face, Martha could see the sadness in her eyes. "Oh, my poor child." Martha said softly. She embraced Lois, who shed a few tears. Martha stroked her hair as any mother would when her child was in pain. They parted and Lois dried her eyes. Martha took Lois's arm and they all enter the palace.

"Run along, children." Connor took little Kara's hand and they walked off somberly. "Go and watch after them." Lois said softly to Christopher and caressed his cheek before he went after his brother and sister. "I do not know where I would be if not for Chris. I fear he is the only one here keeping me from going mad." Lois said as she and Martha wandered the halls.

"He is a good son." Martha said and she rubbed Lois's arm. "But how are you doing?"

Lois sighed and raised her head back slightly to prevent more tears. "I do not know what I am supposed to do without him." She said somberly.

Martha rubbed her arm once more. "I felt the same when I lost Jonathan. The truth is life goes on. We can either let it bring us down or we can live with the memories of the wonderful life we shared with our loved ones." They stopped walking and Martha caressed Lois's face. "Clark would want you to carry on with your life at least for the sake of the children and this kingdom."

Lois nodded. "I know."

"Good." They continued walking again. "Who is coming for the funeral rites?" Martha asked.

"All the sovereigns of the League of Nations. They arrive some days before the Kandor forces shall return. And then…" Lois stopped for a moment and closed her eyes. She steadied herself against a nearby wall and took a deep breath.

"Lois, are you alright?" Martha asked.

"This has all just been…overwhelming. I get my husband back, only to…a-and now my daughter is to be…" Lois covered her mouth with her left hand. She could feel the cool metal of her wedding ring on her skin. Martha put her hand on Lois's shoulder.

"You need to be strong now, Lois, for you, for your children and for this kingdom." Martha said. Lois nodded. She took a deep breath and they stood erect. They linked arms and continued walking down the halls.

* * *

Some Time Later

Plain white silk banners had been lined up alongside the main street of Kandor at sunset. Every Kryptonian man, woman, and child wore white under their fur-trimmed cloaks. Red Shard knights wore white fur-trimmed cloaks over their armor as they were lined up alongside the road holding poles with white candles on top.

The funeral procession was led by the High Priest of Rao. Queen Lois, Princess Kara, the king's wards Christopher and Connor Kent, the Duke and Duchess of Daxam with their young son, the Duke and Duchess of Kansas, the Dowager Duchess of Kansas, and the Princess Dowager Allura-El, and the sovereigns of the League of Nations all clad in white followed him.

Behind them, the king's effigy lay on a bier, covered with a large white sheet bearing the crest of the House of El in black, being pulled by a magnificent white stallion. Knights of the Red Shard and the Justice League walked some steps behind the wagon. Kryptonian nobles and the servants of the Crystal Palace followed them.

The effigy was fashioned to appear if he were sleeping. A sword had been carved into the front with his hands resting on the hilt. Around his head was a circlet. It was also fashioned to look like he was wearing a knee-length tunic, trousers, boots, and cape. It was a great likeness to Kal-El.

They walked out of the city to the cliff, where a funeral pyre had been built. The people that did not follow them out of the city but were allowed to the top of the city wall to watch the funeral rites. The procession halted and the kings of the League each grabbed a handle of the bier and lifted it from off its wheels. They lowered the bier in front of the pyre.

The High Priest took a piece of metal with holes in it. A priest held out a lit torch to him and he held the metal up to it. He then kneeled down over the head of the effigy and pressed the metal down onto its forehead. When he removed the metal, the crest of House of El was burned into the effigy's forehead. The High Priest nodded once to the kings. They lifted the bier once more and set it atop the pyre. The High Priest then began to pray in Kryptonese:

"Rao, king of the gods and god of the sun, let into your arms, Kal-El, son of Jor-El II, King of Krypton and Kansas, Supreme Commander of the Royal Army, Defender of our Faith, life bond to Lois, father of Kara Kal-El, and guardian to Christopher and Connor."

"For all his days, your child, Kal-El, was a faithful and dutiful servant to this realm and to your teachings. He devoted his life to rule our people justly and to bring justice and peace to all the realms. He was loved and respected by all those who knew him. And though he was taken from this world so early, he lived a full life for his family and for his people. Grant him the peace he so rightfully deserves."

Lois and little Kara stepped forward and the priests stepped out of the way. She lifted little Kara over the pyre so that she may lay a single blue Kryptonian rose on the effigy's chest. Lois then set her back on the ground. Christopher stepped forward, took his sister's hand, and led her back to the others.

Lois ran the back of her hand down the effigy's cheek even though the thin sheet covered it. Henry Kent and Sir Henry knew his features so well. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She pressed two fingers to her lips and then placed them on the effigy's lips. She nodded once to a priest and took a step back. The priest poured scented oil on the effigy from head to toe.

Ak-Var limped forward with a lit torch on a padded crutch and Lois took it. He bowed and stepped back. Lois looked up to see the red sun and she knew it was time. She lit the pyre and threw the torch down on the pyre. She then took a step back as the fire went ablaze and a burning sweet scent filled the air as the pyre burned.

Time seemed to go by so fast for Lois because soon there was nothing but ashes left, which were then scattered into the sea. Christopher put a hand on her shoulder. They linked arms and the procession walked back into the city before nightfall.

* * *

Lois walked through the hallways making her way to the royal chambers, where the sovereigns were waiting for her. The chamber door to the chambers of the Duke and Duchess of Daxam was ajar. Lois cautiously opened it. Torches lit in the room. Bruce was leaning over a chess board in the middle of a game. He made a single chuckle.

"Clark, you son of a…" Bruce said softly. Clark had sacrificed his queen leaving his rook free to check the king. On top of the chessboard was a piece of parchment that read, _Checkmate. C._ Bruce knocked over the black king. But then he somberly bowed his head.

"You know he thought of you as a brother and he loved you as such." Lois said. Bruce looked over his shoulder at her. "Bruce…" She took a step towards him.

"Whatever you need, you shall have it: catapults, crossbows. I know you do not need gold or…" Bruce was looking at the floor the whole time. Lois put a hand on his shoulder and lifted his chin. Tears were filling her eyes.

"Right now, all I need is a friend." Lois said and Bruce nodded. They embraced. "We need all our friends. Come." Lois looked around the chambers that housed her estranged husband for some time and then closed the door.

Later

"Clark thought he finally had me beaten when he hit the moving target. I picked up my bow and took my aim. He thought I had missed until Carter stopped the target. My arrow was in the slit of the visor right between the dummy's eyes. Clark just fell back lying on the ground in defeat. But that did not stop him from paying me my ten gold coins." Oliver said. They all laughed.

Even Bruce made a small grin. And to their surprise, Bruce spoke up. "I met Clark when we were but of the age of 8. I had just lost my parents and I did not want to make any friends but every day Clark would come over to me and toss me a wooden sword. We would train for hours helping perfect the other's form. And with each passing day, we found ourselves talking of more than just swords and training. We never spoke it out loud but we never had to for we just knew… We were friends."

Bruce stood. "The light Clark brought to inspire us all can never truly be replaced. Clark…Kal-El was what a king should be: noble, just, wise, strong in body and in mind, and he cared for his family and his people. He was the ruler we all strive to be. He was the heart and soul of our League; a devoted husband and father; and most of all, he was a true and loyal friend." They all nodded.

"He never abandoned his friends or those in need. He always knew when to use words and when to use a sword. All his hard work to make a world of peace and justice now lives on through us. In a way, we are all his heirs. We may or may not live up to him but wherever he may be, he is proud of us." Bruce raised his goblet. "To our friend, Clark…and to King Kal-El of Krypton."

They all stood raising their goblets. "To Clark. And to King Kal-El of Krypton!" They said in union clanking their goblets together.

* * *

Kal-El opened his eyes with a loud gasp and he shot right up. "He is awake!" Someone exclaimed. He was breathing heavily as he looked around. He saw his knights huddled around a small fire. They had removed all their armor except for their hauberks. Tam-Or and Raya rushed to his side.

"Sire, we feared you dead." Tam-Or said kneeling by his side.

Kal-El rubbed the back of his sore head. "How long have I been like this?" He asked.

"Three, four days at the most. Are we where we believe we are?" Raya asked.

Kal-El looked around once more. It was white night. The area appeared to be a desert but was more of a wasteland. "Yes… The Phantom Zone." He answered.

"So how do we escape? We need to get home." Tam-Or said.

"My forefathers had a portal built here if a son or daughter of the House of El were ever imprisoned here. We must make for it at once." Kal-El said and tried to rise.

"Sire, you fell hard when you landed here. We can wait a day until you are stronger." Raya said.

"No we cannot. Every moment wasted here gives time for Zod to destroy our home. We must not let that happen. We make for the portal at once." Kal-El said. Tam-Or and Raya nodded once and let him rise. "Where is my sword?"

"We searched but we never found it. Take mine, Sire." Tam-Or said.

"No. That sword was forged for you and you alone… At least I still have my daggers." Kal-El could feel his boot dagger in his right boot and he saw his other dagger on his belt, which was on the ground next to him. "Get the men ready." He commanded Tam-Or. He grabbed and put back on his belt. He saw they had removed most of his armor as well.

"The men are ready, Sire." Tam-Or said and then they headed north.

They walked for four days and three nights without running into a patrol of Zoners. They assumed Zod had taken them all to Krypton. Kal-El picked up what he assumed was sand and let it fall from his fingers. "We are perhaps two days away from the portal." He said. He stood and then looked over both his shoulders.

"What is it?" Raya asked. All the knights drew their swords and readied their shields. Then Zoners came running over the hill.

"Protect the king!" Tam-Or yelled. The knights shouted a single war cry and formed a perimeter around Kal-El. "Stay close to me, Sire."

The Zoners tried jumping on them but they bumped them hard with their shields. So far it was only a small group of Zoners armed only with crude swords and clubs. The knights easily blocked every strike and delivered killing blows.

"That was only a small patrol. We must move." Kal-El picked up one of the crude swords and a shield, and they ran in the direction of the portal.

They had not been running long, when they met another patrol, which was larger than the last. The knights formed up in a type of phalanx as the Zoners rushed them. The two forces collided; the Zoners were knocked back by the shields. "Push forward!" Kal-El yelled. His knights remained in formation and cut down all in their path. But then they saw more coming from over the hill.

"There are too many, Sire!" Tam-Or yelled and cut down another Zoner. It was only a matter time before they would be outnumbered and overrun.

"Fall back!" Kal-El commanded. The knights slowly began to back up in formation until they were over a dune. Then they broke off in a run. A Zoner shot an arrow and it hit Sir Jeq-Vey above the ankle. He fell with a yell of pain.

Kal-El stopped and looked back. Without hesitation, he dropped the shield went back for the fallen knight. He put Jeq-Vey's arm around his neck. "No, Sire. Leave me." He said.

"Never. Come on!" They moved as fast as they could but soon they were surrounded by all sides. The Zoners surrounded them but did nothing to harm them. A Zoner, who they assumed was their captain, motioned for them to drop their swords. They did. Then he motioned for them to remove their sword belts and they did. Then they were struck from behind.

Tam-Or stopped running. "Wait!" He shouted and they halted. "Where is the king?"

Tam-Or and Raya laid prone atop a dune watching the Zoners bind Kal-El's and Jeq-Vey's hands. "Come on." Raya said softly but Tam-Or grabbed her arm and kept her on the ground.

"There are far too many, Raya." He said.

"But it is our duty to protect the king." She said.

"And we cannot protect him if we are all dead." He said. "We will go get the other knights and followed them back to their camp. Then we shall come up with a plan to free the king and Jeq-Vey…and this is a command from your captain."

Raya closed her eyes. "Yes, captain." She said in almost a whisper.

"Kal-El is like a brother to me as well and I promise you, we _will_ get him back." He said and she nodded. They then crawled backwards down the dune.

Kal-El and Jeq-Vey were pushed into a large tent and forced down onto their knees. The arrow had been removed from Jeq-Vey's leg and it had been bandaged up. Spears were pointed at them as they looked up to see Davis Zod sitting on a throne made of what appeared to be iron and bones.

Davis now had a thin, straggly beard now and unkempt hair. He wore a gray brigandine over his bare chest. He was very muscular now. His hourglass gauntlets had spikes on the knuckles and wrists. His gray helm hung off a bone of the throne. It had two horns on its sides and its visor was modeled to look like some sort of hideous beast. He wore a belt with his longsword and a morningstar. On the brigandine and above the eye slits of his helm was the Kryptonian symbol for doom.

Davis arose from the throne to tower over them. Kal-El and Jeq-Vey looked him in the eye without hesitation and without fear. Davis rested his left hand on his sword pommel and smirked. "Kal-El, King of Krypton and Kansas."

"Davis, the Bringer of Doom… How is banishment?" Kal-El asked, knowing full well that he was the one who banished him.

"It is not so bad. I was reunited with my father after all." Davis said.

"And yet, he is in Krypton with his wife while the bastard stays behind to rule the Zone and not the kingdom. Does that sound just about right?" Kal-El asked. A Zoner tried to strike him with the shaft of his spear but Kal-El caught it and flipped the spear to stab the Zoner in the foot despite his bound hands.

The other Zoners put their spears closer to his throat. "Wait!" Davis held up his hand. "Let us put his fighting skills to better use." He said with a smirk and the Zoners chuckled.

They were pushed out of the tent following Davis. "When my father defeated our forefather, he had this arena built to celebrate his victory and took Zod VII's sword as a trophy as you no doubt know. He saw it finished before he took his army to take back what is rightfully his." Kal-El thought that the arena was quite an accomplishment in a wasteland such as this.

Kal-El and Jeq-Vey were separated. They took him to a cell, where they then stripped him off his mail and left him only his gambeson to protect himself. They then pushed him through a hallway and into the arena. But he was not the only one pushed into the arena. Jeq-Vey was as well. Both their eyes widened when they realized Davis planned to have them fight each other.

Above them, bloodthirsty Zoners cheered. The grotesque throne was brought in and Davis took his seat. "Begin!" He said and a roar erupted from the Zoners. Two short swords were thrown down into the arena. Kal-El did not move but Jeq-Vey did. He went and picked up one of the swords.

"What are you doing?" Kal-El asked.

"My duty." Jeq-Vey answered. He then turned the sword on himself stabbing himself in the chest. Kal-El rushed to his side as he fell coughing up blood. Above them, Zoners groaned and shouted angry insults calling Jeq-Vey a coward.

"Jeq-Vey…" Kal-El said kneeling beside him.

"P-Protect t-the king…until death." Jeq-Vey said choking in his own blood. Kal-El somberly nodded. He closed Jeq-Vey's eyes with his fingers after he took his final breath. Then he heard the gate open behind him. Two brutish men entered the arena wielding cudgels. Kal-El picked up the other sword and the Zoners cheered once more.


	10. Dominion

**Dominion**

Kal-El grabbed hold of the bars of his cell above him. He began his morning routine. He slowly did pull-ups groaning with each one he did. His stab wound on his left side was not fully healed yet but he had to be prepared. It took him longer than usual with his injury but he did 50 pull-ups. He lowered himself down to the ground and cracked his neck.

He touched his neck and felt it bare. _Where is it?_ "King of the cage!" Someone called. Kal-El growled and turned toward his cell door. "You fight today." His jailer said grinning, his eyes were bloodthirsty. Kal-El saw his locket dangling around the Zoner's neck.

"Still wagering that I shall fall this time?" Kal-El asked cocky as he put on his shirt. The jailer growled and tried to strike him with a cudgel. Kal-El caught his wrist and twisted it until he heard it break. The jailer fell back screaming in pain. "You might want to see the physician…and this is mine."

Kal-El took the locket from around his neck and stepped over him while putting on a black leather cuirass over his red leather gambeson and he put on a dark red woolen cape. He could still hear the jailer's screams of pain.

He walked through the halls until he reached a gate. "Here is the undefeated and insolent king of the cage…KAL-EL!" The gate was raised and Kal-El stepped into the arena. The Zoners cheered, bloodthirsty. Kal-El ignored them. "And the challenger, the feared slayer of warriors…TITAN!"

The other gate was raised and a bald man a head taller and bigger in muscle than Kal-El entered the arena. He thrust his fists in the air and the Zoners cheered. He yelled bloodthirsty as Kal-El was stood still, expressionless. "Time to die." He said to Kal-El and the Zoners cheered. Kal-El began circling around Titan, sizing him up.

Kal-El quickly looked around the arena: no weapons. They wanted them to fight hand to hand first before they threw down the weapons. He could hear the Zoners wagering who would win, so far they were all betting on Titan. Kal-El was happy to disappoint them. The Zoner in command, a man called Baern, gave the signal for them to fight. He now sat on the grotesque throne.

Titan charged Kal-El, who quickly dodged him. Titan barely stopped in time before colliding with the wall. Kal-El got up behind him and gave him 2 kidney shots. Titans yelled in pain and quickly backhanded Kal-El across the face. He was thrown back and he could taste blood. Titan tried to stomp him and he rolled out of the way.

He kicked Titan's knee making him yell out in pain again. Titan's size was his weakness. Titan dropped to one knee. Kal-El then kneed him in the chest. When Titan was on all fours, he kneed his nose, breaking it. He tried to kick Titan in the ribs but he grabbed his ankle making Kal-El fall back. Then two short swords fell into the arena.

Kal-El tried to crawl to the sword but Titan had a good hold on his ankle. Kal-El then turned his head toward Titan and kicked his broken nose. His grip loosened and Kal-El wiggled out. He took hold of both swords as Titan rose to his feet. Kal-El took a battle stance. Titan growled and then Kal-El charged him.

Titan dodged his first two slashes but Kal-El was able to cut his left upper arm. Titan grabbed hold of his left wrist and head bunted him. Kal-El fell back; Titan's blood from his broken nose was now on his face.

A wooden spike popped out of a contraption of Titan's right wrist. Kal-El was dazed but he stood and picked up a sword. Kal-El deflected Titan's thrusts and slashes with the spike. Titan then grabbed hold of the sword by the blade. Kal-El could not even get the sword to budge. Blood ran down Titan's arm from the blade cutting into the skin of his hand but he ignored it. He then pushed Kal-El back.

Kal-El quickly stumbled back as Titan tossed the sword away. He then thrust his spike aiming for Kal-El's head. He grabbed Titan's wrist with both hands and struggled to hold it back. For a moment, Kal-El closed his eyes. _Clark, come to bed._ Kal-El opened his eyes, which were now filled with anger and determination.

With a yell, he pushed Titan back. He backhanded Titan with all his strength and heel kicked him in the gut making Titan bend over in pain. Then Kal-El elbowed him at the base of his neck. Titan dropped down to all fours. Kal-El then kicked him in the ribs, cracking a few. He took a step back panting. Titan slowly stood and charged him with what strength he had left.

Kal-El ducked under his blow and spun around to uppercut him. Titan stumbled back. Kal-El then grabbed him by the forearm and twisted his arm until the spike stabbed Titan in the chest. It grew deadly quiet. Titan's breathing was labored. Kal-El took a step back as Titan started coughing up blood. Titan then grinned and said, "Good fight." He fell back, dead.

Kal-El looked up to the silent audience. Titan was their best fighter. "Are you not entertained?! Is this not why you are here?!" Captain Baern nodded once and two big brutish-looking men entered the arena. "Do you not grow tired of this?" Kal-El asked them. One smirked before knocking him unconscious with a cudgel.

* * *

"_Clark, come to bed. All that can wait until the morrow." Lois said. Clark grinned at her and put the parchments away in a box and locked it. He arose from the table. He took off his robe and his shirt. He knelt at her bedside and rested his arms on the bed. They grinned at each other. Lois caressed his cheek._

_Clark ran the back of his hand down her cheek. "Are you well? You are warm to the touch." He said and Lois smiled._

"_I am better than well." Lois sat up, took his hand, and kissed his knuckles. "Oh, my love…I am with child." Clark's face lit up._

"_A child?" He asked and Lois nodded smiling. "Our first child. A child!" He exclaimed. He threw his arms around her and hoisted her up from the bed both of them laughing and then they kissed._

Kal-El was awakened by the sound of hushed voices. He slowly sat up, his head killing him. He saw his jailer walking slowly up to his cell with his arm in a sling. Kal-El immediately got up just in case he was here for payback. That's when he saw the light from the jailer's torch reflect off something: a blade.

The jailer opened the cell and entered. He was at sword point. Most of his captor's face was covered with a gray scarf. The captor then struck the jailer with the sword pommel and he fell unconscious. "Who are you?" Kal-El demanded. He then looked at the sword. "Red Shard."

The knight pulled down the scarf down to her chin. "Raya!" The two gripped forearms and embraced.

"We heard whispers you were here. I saw you fight and sent for the others." Raya said. She presented him her sword.

"No." Kal-El said. He picked up the jailer's cudgel. "I shall find another sword in time. Where are the others?"

"Waiting for our signal not far from here. And we found your father's portal but it is under heavy guard." Raya said.

"One thing at a time." He said as Raya used her foot to turn over the unconscious jailer. She then stripped him off his clothing. She tossed him his brigandine and cloak.

"Put those on." She said. He kicked his leather cuirass aside and changed into the brigandine. "Help me." She grabbed the jailer by one arm and he grabbed him by the other arm. They dragged him to the far end of the cell. The jailer moaned and began to stir.

Kal-El grabbed him by the collar of his soiled shirt and punched him, putting his weight on it. The jailer was out cold once more. Raya then bound his hands to the cell bars, bound his feet, and then gagged him. "How long before they come looking for you?" Raya asked.

"Most times, they give me four or five days to heal after every fight but they may come looking for him sooner than that." Kal-El said.

"Then we must hurry." She tossed him a gray scarf. He put the cloak on and wrapped the scarf around his head so only his eyes and the bridge of his nose could be seen. They exited the cell and Raya locked it.

Kal-El did not know how they did it but they were soon out of the camp and walking up and down dunes. He then heard swords being drawn and he grabbed the cudgel but Raya grabbed his arm. She whistled a bird song like tune. "Stand down. It is Raya." A hushed voice said. They went around the dune and saw the rest of the knights.

Like Raya, they wore stolen brigandines, cloaks, and scarves around their heads to hide and to protect their faces from the wind. They sheathed their swords and hid them under this cloaks. The red and silver hilts were not subtle in the Zone. "Sire." Tam-Or lowered his scarf from over his mouth.

"Tam-Or!" They gripped forearms. Tam-Or's beard was much thicker now and his uncut hair stopped near his shoulders. "I have never been more pleased to see you." Kal-El said.

"And you, Sire. Now, we must get as far as we can from here. We may have found a second portal out of here." Tam-Or said.

"What? How is that possible?" Kal-El asked.

"It looks like it was built here on Zor-El's command. We must hurry, Sire. Captain Baern has his men looking for it with commands to destroy it." Tam-Or said.

"Then why are we still standing here! We must hurry." Kal-El said. Tam-Or then handed him a sword belt. "Where is the knight this sword belongs to?" Tam-Or shook his head. "Rao grant him peace." He put on the belt and concealed the sword under his cloak. They put their scarves back up and began walking south.

The patrols were easy to spot and they easily hid from the patrols by hiding behind the dunes. They slept no more than two hours and there was always a watch when they slept. The patrols grew fewer the further south they went. But they took no chances just in case this was some kind of trap.

Some days later

They approached a dry fjord that led to the cave-like structure that housed his uncle's portal. Kal-El led the group as they approached the entrance at a nice, cautious pace. The only sounds they heard were their own breathing and their boots crunching on the sand and rocks.

Kal-El frequently glanced up at the two cliff sides keeping his hand on the grip of his sword. He then held up his hand motioning for them to halt. He saw rocks and dust fall from the right side and he immediately drew his sword. "AMBUSH!" He yelled. Dozens, perhaps hundreds, of Zoners appeared on both cliff sides.

Only a handful of Zoners were armed with bows and arrows. The rest held an assortment of weapons and those without weapons wielded rocks. Three knights fell, hit with arrows. "FORM UP!" Tam-Or commanded. The knights formed up into three lines. The first line held up the shields to protect their legs. The second protected their upper bodies and the third their heads. "Stay close to me, Sire."

They slowly moved backwards in rhythm making their way to the cave. Kal-El saw Baern giving commands on the left cliff side and then he and some men disappeared. "They are coming for us." He told Tam-Or, who nodded once.

"FASTER!" Tam-Or ordered. They picked up the pace but they were still in rhythm. A stray rock then hit Kal-El in the shoulder making him fall, groaning in pain. "Raya." Raya broke off from the group and went for Kal-El.

"I am fine." Kal-El said and quickly got back up. An arrow flew past her head. She grabbed him and held her shield up to protect them from the archers and rocks.

They finally made it to the entrance of the cave. "HOLD!" Tam-Or said and the knights halted.

"No." Kal-El whispered. The altar to trigger the portal was buried under rocks. "They must have gotten here before us. Help me." He began pulling the rocks off of the altar praying that it was still intact. Raya dropped her shield and sword and began helping him.

"You two help the king. The rest of you, we must hold them until Kal-El opens the portal." Tam-Or got back in formation with the other knights. Two knights broke off, sheathed their swords, dropped their shields, and began helping them remove the rubble.

"NO PRISONERS!" They heard shouted in the distance.

"No matter what happens… No matter what hordes they bring down on us, we are knights of the Red Shard. We will not fall easily. We _will_ honor our sacred oath to protect the king…until death." Tam-Or said. The knights banged the pommels of their swords once against their shields in unison.

Baern was leading the charge with dozens of Zoners behind him. "Hold!" Tam-Or shouted.

Kal-El heard the two forces collide behind him but he continued to focus on removing the rocks. Soon he could see some of the crest of the House of El. He threw off the last of the rocks, wiped off some dust, and smiled. The altar was intact.

Raya drew a dagger and cut his right hand before he could protest. He groaned and she placed his hand on the altar. The crest began to glow. Raya was then tackled by Baern. "Raya!" Kal-El screamed and he heard the cries of pain from his knights. He turned around to see the line had been broken and they were being overrun before they all were sucked into the portal.

* * *

Kal-El's eyes shot open and he gasped. He took in a deep breath and was panting. He could feel dirt underneath him. His vision was blurred and the only thing he could hear was his own heart pounding in his ears. He could make out a bright light and green. A lot of green. He shut his eyes tight and took in two deep breaths. He slowly opened his eyes.

Corn. The green was stalks of corn. But corn cannot be that tall, he thought. Kal-El raised his head slightly and looked around. He was in a crater, larger and deeper than the one he had found Bar-El in, but he was not alone.

He was surrounded by the bodies of his knights and a handful of Zoners. He began breathing through his nose to remain calm. He was alone now. They were all supposed to make it out together. They were all supposed to get home.

He raised himself up into a sitting position and that is when he felt something: the pommel of a sword. He turned to his right and saw a Red Shard sword beside him. He grabbed its grip, stuck the tip of the blade into the ground, and hoisted himself up. He clumsily stood wielding the longsword. He looked up at the yellow sun. He tilted his head to the side and used his super hearing to see if anyone was near. All was quiet except for some animals. He removed his cloak and brigandine. Not far from him was Tam-Or.

He rushed to his side and listened for his heartbeat. There was none. He lowered his head and closed Tam-Or's eyes with his fingers. Kal-El then began checking to see if any of his knights were still alive. But each one he examined was dead either stabbed, clubbed, or both. He bowed his head at every dead knight he found and closed their eyes if they were still open.

He was checking on another knight when he heard someone say weakly, "Kal-El."

He looked up and saw Raya. "Raya!" A dead Baern lay on top of her, her sword thrust deep in his gut. In one swift motion, Kal-El grabbed the dead Zoner by the collar and tossed him aside. "Raya," Kal-El said softly.

He then noticed the dagger buried so deep in her side that all he saw was the hilt. The wound was still bleeding. He then noticed that Raya was lying in a pool of her own blood. He kept a straight face so not to alarm her. "How bad is it?" Raya asked weakly. She coughed and blood ran down her chin.

"Only a scratch." Kal-El lied.

"Liar…but thank you." Raya said weakly and with a small grin. "My sword." Kal-El nodded once and stood. He put his right foot on Baern's chest, one hand around the sword's grip, and pulled the sword out of his gut easily. He then wiped off most of the blood on the Baern's cloak. He went back to Raya.

Kal-El flipped the sword so he was now holding it carefully under its crossguard. He rested the pommel by Raya's right palm. She blindly ran her fingers over the silver star on the round pommel and down to the grip. She grabbed hold of the grip and brought it up to her chest letting the pommel rest over her heart.

Raya took a deep, labored breath. "It has been my honor to serve you and fight by your side, my king." She said. Kal-El took her left hand.

"The honor has truly been mine, Lady it has been an honor to call you my friend." Kal-El said.

"And mine... Are we home?" Raya asked. Kal-El nodded.

"Yes, we are home." He answered softly. Raya grinned.

Then her grin slowly faded and her head fell back as she sighed her last breath. Kal-El tilted his back for a few moments to hold back the tears he could feel coming. He took a breath, closed her eyes with his fingers, and lowered his head.

Then he heard coughing behind him. Kal-El raised his head and looked over his shoulder. A Zoner was still alive, barely, but alive. Kal-El began breathing heavily out of anger. He picked up his sword and walked up to the Zoner, who was chuckling. Kal-El tightened his grip around the sword.

"Enjoy your freedom whilst you can, usurper." The Zoner chuckled weakly and coughed up some blood. "Zod will come for you. He will destroy everything you hold dear and only then will he kill you." He chuckled some more and then coughed up some more blood.

Kal-El crouched besides the dying Zoner and grabbed hold of his throat with his left hand. The Zoner gasped and tried to remove his hand but with little effect. "Then I shall enjoy my freedom whilst you lay here and die waiting for help that shall never come." The Zoner's grin faded and Kal-El stood.

"You cannot just leave me here. You are the king of Krypton!" The Zoner yelled. In a blink of an eye, Kal-El and the bodies of all his knights were gone as the Zoner screamed.

* * *

Kal-El lay Raya down on the large funeral pyre he had built for his fallen knights. It would not be a proper ceremony but it would suffice. He laid her sword on her chest and placed her hands around its grip. He did this with all his knights and their swords. He brushed off a stray strand of blond hair from her face.

He had built the pyre away from any farms to prevent a blaze. He poured some scented oil he had found in the ruins of a temple not far from here on the bodies. They appeared only to be sleeping. "Rao, grant them peace and the hope that one day we shall meet again in the next life." Kal-El whispered. He walked up a small hill and turned to face the pyre. His eyes turned red and pyre caught fire. The fire rose up and the sweet scent of the oil filled the air.

"My lady," a sentry called. Kara Fine turned and the sentry pointed to a pillar of rising smoke.

"What?" Kara grabbed a lens and tube. She looked through the lens but all she saw was smoke. "By Rao!" She swore. "Gather up a regiment! Zoners are burning our fields!" She said. A knight nodded once and rushed off to carry her out her command.

Kal-El was watching the pyre burn when he heard the neighing of horses. He used his super hearing to listen to horses approaching from the east. He turned and used his super vision to zoom in on the riders. He saw the crest of Zod on their brigandines and he gritted his teeth. He drew his sword and disappeared in a blur.

The Zoner leading the horsemen raised his hand up signaling them to halt. Something did not feel right. Then he felt a breeze on the back of his neck and then the sound of his men falling from their horses. He turned around quickly to see all his men dead on the ground, their throats slit. Before he could draw his sword, a hand came out of nowhere and pulled him from his horse.

Kal-El pinned the Zoner to the ground and held his blade against his throat. "Where is here?" He asked fiercely but the Zoner clamped his jaw shut. With his left hand, Kal-El broke the Zoner's right arm. The Zoner screamed out in pain. "Now, where is here or must I break more of your bones?!"

"Kansas! Just outside Smallville." The Zoner said grunting and breathing through the pain.

"Smallville?" Kal-El whispered. "Why is Zod here? How is he even here? He was in Urrika." Kal-El demanded.

"Are you mad…? Zod has not been in Urrika for years. He sits on his throne in Kryptonopolis." The Zoner said.

"What…? Why Kryptonopolis and not Kandor?" Kal-El demanded.

"You are mad!" The Zoner said. Kal-El broke his right leg just by squeezing it with his super strength. The Zoner screamed again. The scream echoed throughout the fields.

Kara motioned for the regiment to halt. They had all heard the scream. She nodded once to the captain accompanying her and they all drew their swords.

"You have another arm and another leg so speak!" Kal-El warned.

The Zoner was breathing heavily. "Kandor is no more. Zod had it burned to the ground years ago! Stop for the love of Rao!" The Zoner cried. _Years? _He thought. Kal-El then heard more horsemen approaching from the west and this distracted him. The Zoner pulled out a dagger and stabbed Kal-El in the side.

Kal-El knew immediately the blade was made from Kryptium. Kal-El swiftly slit the Zoner's throat and rolled off of him. He dropped his sword, pulled out the dagger, and pressed his hands down on the wound. His breathing was labored and his vision was blurring. He tried to fight the wave of exhaustion he now felt but it was a losing battle. Everything around him went black.

Kara, some Red Shard knights and a group of cavalrymen rode up to the pyre. Then they saw the dead Zoners. "What in the name of Rao could have done this?" A knight asked.

"Not what but who." Kara said. She dismounted her horse.

"My lady, I do not think it wise…" But Kara did not listen so the few Red Shard knights with her dismounted as well.

Kara approached two men lying on the ground. One was surly dead for his throat had been cut but not the other. There was something familiar about him and she could see that he had been stabbed. He had a full thick beard and his unkempt hair. **(Think Henry Cavill when we 1st see him in Man of Steel)**

She knelt down beside the stranger and placed her hand on his chest. His chest slightly rose and then went back down. "This one lives and he is not of Zod's army. Bring him back with us. He needs a physician." Kara commanded. She continued to stare at the stranger's face. Where had she seen him before? Perhaps he was one of Lois's spies.

"He bears the sword of a knight of the Red Shard." A knight said.

"With so many knights killed or captured, he probably found it or stole it. Get him on one of their horses." Kara commanded. Two knights hoisted up the stranger and laid him over a riderless horse.

* * *

Emil Hamilton's head was killing him. He had drunk too much wine _again_ last night. He examined the stranger's wound and sighed not knowing if there was much he could do. He took out a small sgian dubh and cut a long slit down the middle of his shirt. He turned away to grab some herbs when he saw something out of the corner of his eye: a healed slash wound on the upper torso.

"What?" He muttered. Emil pulled out a lens from inside his robes and took a closer look at the healed wound. Despite all the new wounds on his body, Emil recognized that scar from anywhere, especially since he was the one who treated it. "This cannot be…"

Emil then grabbed the stranger's left arm. It had some new healed wounds as well but the long vertical cut on the upper arm stood out. He then grabbed his right arm, once again ignoring the new wounds. "My God!" He swore under his breath.

Emil then saw his fresh wound was gone, and only some blood remained. He dropped the lens and rushed to the door. He opened the door. "Where is the Duchess?" He asked the knight standing guard, urgently.

"In War Council in the Great…" The knight did not even finish his sentence before Emil took off for the Great Hall.

"This supply convoy is a decoy. The real one will take this road. We will have men waiting for them here, here, and…" Kara was standing over a map with a group of knights when Emil burst in the Great Hall. She wore a blue doublet, black trousers, and a sword belt.

"My lady! My lady!" Emil was out of breath. Kara quickly approached him. She put her hands on his shoulders.

"Breathe, Emil, breathe." Kara said. Emil took a few deep breaths. "Better. Now what is it?"

"The king…" Emil started.

"What about him?" Kara asked.

"The king is the stranger. The stranger is the king. It is Kal-El." He said softly.

"Leave us." Kara commanded. The knights bowed and they all left the Great Hall. When they were alone, "Emil…have you been drinking again?" She asked concerned.

"What? No. No. I swear that the stranger you brought back is the king." Emil said.

"Emil…Kal-El is dead. He has been dead these past…" Kara said.

"He has 3 scars on his body I have only seen on Kal-El: the slash mark on his chest; the cut on his left arm from when he met the queen; and the cut on his right arm surrounded by pale green veins from Sir John Corben's poisoned blade." He said counting off the scars on his fingers.

The mention of the last scar got Kara's attention. "Surrounded by pale green veins… You are certain?"

"You have to see it with your own eyes to believe it." He said.

"Then I shall. Take me to him." Kara said.

Kal-El slowly opened his eyes. He felt something soft beneath him and when his vision cleared, he saw a stone ceiling. He raised his head to see a long slit down his shirt. He slowly sat up and looked around. He was in a bedchamber for sure. He swung his legs over to the side of the bed and stood. He walked to a nearby window and saw Smallville. _So that Zoner spoke the truth._

He used his super vision to get a closer look at the wall. Sentries patrolled the wall. Its battlements were armed with cannons and catapults were on the ground. Archers patrolled the wall as well. From the view, he knew he had to be in the Small Castle. Its battlements were guarded by Red Shard knights but he did not recognize them. They were all young and new faces. From the first tower, hung the banner of the House of El. From the second tower, hung the Kryptonian flag.

He then heard hurried footsteps coming up the stairs. He immediately went for his sword only to realize it was not there. _Oh course they would take it._ "This way, Kara." He heard. He knew that voice. The door opened. Emil and Kara entered the bedchamber but they were not as he remembered them.

Kara's hair now stopped at the middle of her neck. It was a pale blond now. She had a horizontal, jagged scar on her left cheek. Emil now had a full beard and had gained some weight. His hair was longer, unkempt, and now a lighter brown with a long gray streak. And they both had lines from aging on their faces.

"Kara? Emil?" He asked softly.

Through the slit in his shirt, Kara could see the slash on his chest. "Kal-El." She whispered. She then threw her arms around him and they embraced. "I thought you were dead." She pulled away and caressed his face. "You have not aged."

"And you have." Kal-El said confused.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

He pulled away from her and turned his back to them. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and sighed. "Zod's crystal did not vanquish us as you all believed. It banished us to the Phantom Zone for ten long months. We fought everyday to get out."

"Your knights?" Kara asked. Kal-El turned to face them and he shook his head somberly. "The burning pyre we found was for them." He nodded. "I am sorry… You say you were there for ten _months_?"

"Yes but why does that matter? Where is Lois? Where are my children?" He asked urgently.

"Away warring. They have been gone for some weeks." Kara said.

"What? They are children. They have no place on the field of battle." Kal-El said sternly.

"Sire…it may have been ten months for you but it has been far longer here for us." Emil said.

"How much longer?" Kal-El asked and they hesitated. "How much?" He asked more forcefully this time.

"It may have been ten months for you, Kal-El… But it has been ten _years_ for us." Kara said.


End file.
